


Sansa prompts

by Zip001



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Artificial Insemination, Breast Fucking, Domestic Violence, Dubious Consent, Dyslexia, Eloping, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Golden shower, Incest, Justice, Karaoke, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Organized Crime, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prophecy, Rape, Surrogacy, Threesome - F/M/M, Time Travel Fix-It, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism, farming, grifters, lotr crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 103
Words: 68,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zip001/pseuds/Zip001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fills to Valar-morekinks LJ prompts (rounds 1 through 4, two prompts in round 7 and four prompts from round 8). Different genres. Different pairings. Just fun! </p><p>Note: there are four chapters I deleted from LJ because I realized that they did not truly fill their respective prompt. Also, I added a new story to fill my own prompts from closed rounds (felt like it is no no to repost prompts from older rounds and fill your own prompts) - see <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7112899/chapters/16157158">http://archiveofourown.org/works/7112899/chapters/16157158</a></p><p>Complete.</p><p>Note: while this is a kink meme, non-smutty prompts and fills are also welcome.</p><p>* Sorry in advance for typos - typed using iPhone *</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweet dreams (are made of this) - Samwell Tarley

**Author's Note:**

> This is the comment from LJ that impelled me delete four fills:
> 
> RE: fill: Brandon/Catelyn AU  
> Anonymous  
> June 1 2016, 00:37:05 UTC  
> COLLAPSE  
> I'm sorry but the prompt had nothing to do with Sansa or even Lynna. No one needed the bridges or the roads? Are you serious?
> 
> Apparently, the fills need to match exactly the applicable prompts - no additional characters and no additional plot and in all circumstances, no negative opinions about abandoned public works.
> 
> While it may be debatable if my writing "filled" the requirements of the prompts, I think it is clear that the above comment did not comply with the rules of LJ kink meme which stated "Do not offer constructive criticism on prompts or fills unless specifically requested by the author."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Sam and Sansa, wet dreams
> 
> sweet dreams are made of this

He wanted to be better man, better than all of the men who leered and ogled her. He should not covet his best friend's wife. He did not deserve her.

Every night he prayed to all the gods, old and new, to stop the dreams, the dreams of her red hair on his chest as she rode him, rode him hard, her rounded pink tipped breasts bouncing. Every morning there was a big mess in his bedclothes. He washed them himself as he didn't want anyone to know.

He could barely look at them without flushing red with guilt and embarrassment. Jon always laughed it off and said to his sweet wife, "He is like that with all woman, even with old Nan."

The worst were the kindness in her eyes and her smiles which he wanted to imagine were all for him, not for Jon, nor Rickon, nor any of others in Winterfell, but his alone.

When she became rounded with Jon's seed, it was even worse as she became even more beautiful. No longer rationing, her cheeks were full and rosy as her red ripe lips. She no longer rode out with Jon to survey and oversee the rebuilding of the North. Instead she stayed in with him all day in their cosy solar, sewing, talking and singing to him as he read. When he closed his eyes, he imagined her as his wife making clothes for their babe.

As he went over next month's expenditures with Jon, Jon remarked how even more beautiful his wife has become, how he enjoyed holding the fullness of her curves and how he envied Sam in being able to spend so much time with her. He agreed wholeheartedly, and his heart sank when Jon gripped his shoulders and exclaimed forcibly that he will find his true love as well but he needed to go out more. But there was no woman for him, but for her.

That night while Jon and his men were still out ranging, his body was afire as he watched her lean down to pick up the mendings in the basket by her little feet. He couldn't help but moan as he glimpsed her full bosom as she leant down, which he tried to disguise with a cough, which then turned into a real coughing fit. She immediately rushed to him, pounding his back to clear his airways. Her scent and nearness overwhelmed him; and he fainted in her arms.

When he awoke, worried dark gray eyes were staring at him. He was in a bed, their bed as it was closest to the solar and he was a stout man. He tried to get up but was tangled in their bedclothes.

"Easy, easy. Just rest, my friend. Sansa is so upset and worried about you. She thought you caught that wasting illness. She wants to send for the maesters from her uncle's keep to tend for you. But your head is not hot and you look fine."

"I am fine. Please help me get up."

"What happened? Sansa said you made a strange sound, then started coughing and choking. When she came to you, you fainted straight in her arms."

"Is she... and the babe fine? Did I crush and hurt her?"

"She is unhurt and much stronger than she looks. The babe is fine but she was hysterical, worried for you. We gave her some calming tea and she now is asleep in the solar by the fire. What happened?"

"I started coughing and forgot to breathe... I promise I won't do it again."

Jon laughed at that and helped him get up. "I told Sansa that it was her lemon scented soap that knocked you out."

"Jon, stop teasing. Can we check if she is really well?"

With Jon besides him, he peeked in the solar and saw her sweet silhouette on the plush chair. She was snoring softly. Both men sighed with happiness, and Jon turned and smiled at him. 

"Such a sweet sleeping beauty."

"Indeed, you are such a lucky man."


	2. Tall and plain - Stannis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mail order bride

Stannis wiped the sweat off his brow, looking at the field yet to be plowed. There is so much to do, and there are only him and his little Shireen. Shireen has already taken on so much of the chores her late mother has done that she cannot continue with her schooling. This is not the life he wanted for his daughter.

The last straw was a month ago when he realized that he couldn't recall the last time that Shireen laughed and noticed that all of her favorite books were coated with dust. When he asked about the dust on the books, Shireen quickly apologized saying that housekeeping took lower priority to putting food on the table - grinding and milling the wheat, making bread, plucking chickens, butchering, etc. That was when he almost broke down in front of her.

That night he tossed and turned. He needed a full time partner to help him carry the load. Family farms require labor all year round, and he did not have enough funds to hire a full time worker. He could only pay with housing and food but he couldn't locate any full time workers willing to work for only room and board. His mind was troubled as he thought of asking for a bank loan or selling some land or subleasing. But every idea, he found a thousand reasons why it could never work. What was he to do?

Then he remembered his late wife and how they managed to eke out seasons after seasons of bountiful crops. Although they did not find love, they were both diligent hard workers. Perhaps he should try again. He knew that he was not as handsome as his younger brother nor as strong as his eldest brother, but he did treat his wife decently and fairly.

When he wrote out his advertisement for a wife in the newspaper, his neighbors laughed at him, saying that no one in their right mind would answer his advertisement which stated that he is a man tall and plain, that he is just and fair, that he needs an equal partner to raise his young daughter and his crops, and that the work would be undeniably hard but that is what makes the fruits of their labor so gratifying. 

They were wrong.

And now his new bride will be coming home, she who wrote flowery letters on pink lemon scented paper. He is still so surprised that he wrote back and that they corresponded so regularly even though he knew that Sansa was a sheltered young city girl with little to no farming skills ("Does floral arrangement count?" she wittily asked in one of her letters) and absolutely no cooking skills. 

Yet those things somehow mattered naught to him as he took out the small hair clipping she last sent him. It did not matter that his neighbors will laugh when they see her, his sweet new wife married to a dour man. He knew from reading and rereading her letters, and gazing at her photographs, that she was sunshine embodied in a lovely human form. Groaning, he sniffed her hair, her scent being one part lemon and two parts sunshine.


	3. When I see her smile - Robb and SansaxSandor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is simply beautiful.

On her big day, her bright smile and her happy laughter so brightened the keep. The men and women preparing the hall, strewing it the wildflowers she loved tied with brightly colored ribbons, all broke out in song singing of the beauty and grace of their little lady and the strength and power of her betrothed.

When she first returned, he thought she would never smile and laugh again. His biggest regret was that he did not make the trade sooner and broker the much-needed peace. She seemed so broken besides the gruff scarred giant who gently held her upright. She was ashamed of her perceived part in their father's death and for being besotted and tricked by that blond prick. She asked for mercy for her and her Hound. 

He spent most of the early days with her and their mother, telling her jokes and trying to make her smile. He bought her books of poetry and hired a harpist to play for her. Her sky blue eyes then were dull; and she barely spoke unless spoken to. She never spoke of her time in Kingslanding although her maids spoke to him and their mother of the myriad of scars lashed on her back. 

She did not cry except for that first day when he turned away that Lannister Hound away, filling his pockets with silver and gold coins for bringing their little lady back. The giant man was forcibly removed by ten of his biggest Northern men. Each time he tried to return to her and return the coins, he was driven away by their snarling hounds they held tight onto and rocks they threw although his direwolf Greywind refused to growl and chase him away.

It seemed that each passing day, her posture became more stooped and she began refusing to eat, wasting away. Nothing could persuade her to eat - she said it hurt too much to live. Robb and his mother were at a loss what to do, but Beth then told them of the secret Sansa told her. And everything made so much sense. His little bedridden sister was in love with her scarred protector, who shielded her from more harm, saved her from the rapists, and brought her safely home. His mother begged him to bring the Hound back, anything to make Sansa smile again.

And the day he returned, Sansa began to eat again after being yelled at by the Hound. His words were full of profane curses but she smiled brightly at him especially when he called her his foolish little bird. 

Chaperoned by old Nan, she spent an hour each day with the Hound; and the people of the keep were surprised to hear to his raucous laughter mingled with her crystalline giggles. She grew stronger and stronger each day, and she was able to take walks with her loyal Hound by her side. At first, the sight of the beautiful slight girl with the giant scarred hulk was shockingly absurd to many. There were too many Bear/Maiden Fair jokes about them which he immediately stamped out with the help of the Hound's sharp blade. But then slowly but surely, the Hound proved himself in training his men and aiding him in fortifying their defenses. While he was rudely blunt, he was always true to his word and loyal. And Robb was surprised to find out that he was also so gentle to their little lady, making her flower crowns and braiding her long hair and singing her songs.

When the Hound asked for her hand, he knew the only answer he could give, the best gift he could give to his little sister. 

On her day, not even the music nor the singers nor the festive decorations could compare with the brightness of her spirit. She just glowed. 

She was simply beautiful.


	4. Confession - Organized Crime AU Pt. 1 (minor Jon and Sandor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa is the Boss.
> 
> Prompt: I LOVE all the organized crime AUs but I want to read one where Sansa is the Big Boss. Author's choice if Robb is dead or uninterested or incapable or ineffective re: the family business; I just want to see Sansa in charge and how she deals with it.
> 
> Author's choice if she has a loving, loyal partner, or friends-with-benefits, or people she sexes for business/manipulation purposes, or none/all of the above.

It is dark and cool in here. If she closes her eyes, she can imagine herself away from everything, safe in their summer beach home hiding from Robb in the closet with her half brother, Jon. But then she hears the rustling and feet milling outside - Sandor is always vigilant, scanning the church for possible threats with her men positioned by every entry way and each of the pews scanned for bombs and bugs.

The screen opens, and she sees the familiar jawline of Jon. 

"Sansa, it has been so long.... Are you well?"

She placed her gloved fingers against the screen, and Jon immediately places his larger hands against them.

"I miss them all...."

"I do too," he whispered, "Your father was a great man, and your brother, well, he was such a dork."

They laughed. It has been so long since she last laughed. Sansa could demarcate her life between life before she ascended to be the head of the family and after.

"Jon, you know that I have blood on my hands. I had to do it - father and Robb didn't realize that the only mercy is a quick end. I so wished that I did not have to learn such a hard lesson," she trembled and began to cry softly. 

She heard Sandor speak loudly to hide her cries - it would not do any good if the others saw any weakness in her. Only with Sandor and Jon can she be the soft tender hearted girl who loved songs and poetry, who would take in and care of stray dogs. Sandor often grumbled affectionately that he was one of her strays that she lavished with such love. He never realized how much he saved and grounded her, making her feel safe and loved.

"Sansa, please don't cry."

"Father was so happy and proud when I became a teacher and left this life like you did. And now I have done so many horrible things that I wouldn't want my former students to know or do.... do you think father is still proud of me?"

"Father always said that you should be the One, the best, smartest and strongest of all of us. He called you an angel.... and you still are an angel, an avenging angel who protects our family and keeps us all safe."

Like the way they did as kids, they both leaned toward the screen with their foreheads touching. Although they were not siblings, they were like twins in that they knew what the other thought and felt. If anyone was looking for one of them, they knew that both would be found together. They sat comfortably in silence until her tears dried. 

"Sansa, do you want me to come back with you?"

"Jon, I want and need you to be safe and untouched from this blood. And that means that you can't, you have made your vows as I have made mine."


	5. Prequel - Organized Crime AU Part 2 (minor Jon and Sandor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the confession.
> 
> Sansa is the Boss.
> 
> Prompt: I LOVE all the organized crime AUs but I want to read one where Sansa is the Big Boss. Author's choice if Robb is dead or uninterested or incapable or ineffective re: the family business; I just want to see Sansa in charge and how she deals with it.
> 
> Author's choice if she has a loving, loyal partner, or friends-with-benefits, or people she sexes for business/manipulation purposes, or none/all of the above.

She looked in the mirror and was surprised how clear her eyes were, not puffy nor even a smidgen of red as they were the last six months since her father, his brother and most of their top lieutenants were killed at their apparently not so secret retreat. She simply had no more tears left. 

Had she forgotten her father or her brother? No, they were on her mind constantly. She remembered her father's words and advice to his little angel and the silly stupid jokes her brother always flubbed the punchlines.

Sansa didn't need to ask why. Her family effectively controlled everything - from on-line gambling/gaming sites, illicit drugs, weapons, money laundering, etc. Her family controlled all aspects of "shipping/transportation," controlling the major air delivery services, rail lines, shipping containers/shipping companies, the main ports, and even the major internet servers. Anything that was legally and illegally traded, bought or sold, the Starks had their hands in it. Everyone wanted to bring the Starks down even though the profits the Starks retained were fair or as her brother spouted far too many times "too fair." Perhaps their deaths were the result of the news of her father stepping down to enjoy being a grandfather to Robb's little terrors and the unfortunately well-founded fears of Robb taking over (even though no successor was formally named).

No, it doesn't matter why. What matters is who. She had Jojen hacked the personal email boxes and placed wire taps on every Stark competitor, including her betrothed's own family. Nothing has been found so far - all leads were disappointingly dead ends.

And now she had to go to her church rehearsal. Thankfully, Jon (and of course Sandor) will be there even though her other family members couldn't make it (as her mother immediately took her younger siblings, Robb's widow and grandkids into hiding and full lockdown at her Tully family compound). Joffrey's father also couldn't make it - actually that was a good thing, it would be even better if his mother wasn't there either. In fact, with the exception of his father, Joffrey's entire family will be at the rehearsal dinner.

As she brushed mascara on her long lashes, her iPhone rings the theme song for "Chariots of Fire." It is Jon.

"Snow, I will get there on time.... it starts two hours from now."

"We need to talk."

She quickly hung up. Sandor drove her, switching cars, to the safe location where Jon was already waiting for them. Jon, in his clerical collar, looked frazzled and immediately ran and hugged her tight when she got out of the Volvo. 

He whispered in her ears, "It is the Lannisters. Tywin, Cersei, Jaime, Joffrey... they are all involved. Lancel, that fool, confessed to me everything. You must leave and take Sandor with you. Take my ring, watch, and wallet. Here, take this key - in my wallet is the Swiss bank location of my safe deposit box."

She stepped back. The worst was that she already knew. It could not have been a coincidence that the announcement of their betrothal happened a few months before the deaths of her father and brother. She already suspected Cersei and wasn't surprised that Joffrey, her fair "prince," was involved. His words of condolence always sounded false, and his body always tense when he pretended to console her. 

"No. It will end tonight, tonight at the rehearsal dinner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original prompter asked for more even though the first fill was meant a one-shot (and frankly I couldn't think of how to add to it). I took the easy route out and did a prequel (smiles sheepishly).


	6. Day before - The First Night Part 1 (Smalljon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumors
> 
> Prompt: Sansa x Umbers, First Night 
> 
> Sansa marries Smalljon and his family.

The day before the wedding, Sansa walked quickly to the Godswood with tears in her eyes. As she was walking to the kitchens, she overheard the stableboys snickering about the First Night, how the Umber men will take turns taking her and how she will be howling like a wolf. Sansa and her best friend heard those awful rumors before from the Winterfell serving maids, but mother assured her that they are not true, just old wives tales spread by ignorant or wicked people.

Eyes closed and tears streaming down her cheeks, Sansa thought what if mother was wrong. It was one thing to hear such things from the silly tittering maids at home but another from people in the Last Hearth. When she first formally met her betrothed, she saw Smalljon towering over his two younger brothers; and she saw how the Umber brothers all stared at her with the younger one clearly ogling her. 'What if it is true?' Because Lady Roslin was nine months pregnant, none of her remaining family could attend her wedding. And she now wondered if that was because they know. Before she rode to her new home, mother held her tightly and told her to be brave.

Suddenly she felt huge hands on her shoulder, and she turned around to see Smalljon looking worriedly down at her. "Sansa, are you well?"

Swallowing her tears, she lied, "I just miss my family.... I wish they are here."

Smalljon stared hard at her and said, "The stable boys told me that you ran after overhearing them talking about the First Night. Don't be scared. It is not what they say it is. My brothers, not my father nor my great uncles, will be our witnesses and will help prepare us and make us ready our first night. They will keep the other men from you in the bedding ceremony." 

He swallowed, his jaw tensed, and he quietly said, "As your mother and Septa instructed you, we must couple that night. But if you desire to bed my brothers afterwards, it is your decision and choice. You don't have to bed either one of them. My mother chose not to bed Hother her first night." 

"Why?" she grounded out.

"To ensure Umber heirs - the greater the seed, the more they quicken. But we do not force our women nor hurt them. Only pleasure them - you will see."


	7. After their talk - The First Night Part 2 (Umber brothers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner and some dessert

After their talk, Sansa could hardly look at Smalljon or his brothers or for that matter anyone. 'They all know.' Luckily, she was able to hide in her room until meal time.

The meals that day were filled with awkward silences as Sansa responded to every question with a murmured negative followed by an apology. Finally, at dinner, Greatjon laughingly said, "Lady Sansa, we thought that you would be a fierce wolf but it seems that we got a frightened kitten instead! Hahahahaha, we don't bite unless you want us to!!!"

Her face flaming red as she heard others guffawed, she quickly stood up and said, "Excuse me, I am feeling tired from my journey and beg you leave, my lord." Then she turned and quickly walked to her room as the sound of her fast beating heart becomes deafening.

When she almost reached her door, she felt a large presence behind her and turned around to see Smalljon towering over her. His large hand gently stroked her hair and he said, "It will be fine. My father has been among rougher company without my lady mother for a long time and does not know how to treat a lady as gentle like you."

She trembled with his closeness; and he had continued to touch her hair with one hand as the other grips her elbow pulling her closer to him. "I know how to treat a sweet lady. I will care for you, and my brothers and I will keep you safe. You need not worry. We have shared a young maiden before; and know how to bring her pleasure."

His youngest brother, the one who stared at her, somehow got behind her and also gently touched her hair. "Lady Sansa, your hair is so soft and so beautiful." He then nuzzled her hair while Smalljon leaned down and kissed her. 

She felt trapped between two giants; and when he kissed her, she was shocked at how soft his lips were. He continued to gently kiss her and rumbled softly, "My sweet beautiful Sansa, do you know how sweet you taste?"


	8. Night before - The First Night Part 3 (Umber brothers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa in bed

Sansa was still trembling hours after the Umber brothers bid her good night with their hands stroking her hair and their mouths kissing her lips, hair, face, neck and her collarbone.

At first, she felt panicked when Torrhen held her from behind and Smalljon towered over her. But then they began to kiss her gently, whispering how sweet and pretty she is. Each kiss and touch was tentative and gentle as they slowly moved from the top of her head down; and if she flinched or tensed, they stopped and moved upwards until she sighed and moaned again. Other than stroking her arms, the brothers were careful to not touch her below her collar bone although Smalljon did gently nuzzle his face against her chest before abruptly stepping away. 

"Enough," he said to his flushed brother, "Lady Sansa needs her rest as it will be our special day tomorrow."

"And night," grinned Torrhen as he opened her door and gently guided her in. He leant down to kiss her hand as her other hand was being kissed by Smalljon. His sparkling eyes looked into hers as she smiled at both.

Instead of feeling trapped between them, she felt protected and powerful as the taste of her made them undone. She felt so cherished and wondered how it would feel if they both took her. Would they take her together (she heard all of those stories of Mallory, her maid, who was enjoyed by Theon and his mates) or would they take her one after the other? Would they hurt her as they seem so huge? Those thoughts made her toss and turn and made her reach down and touch herself, finding relief.


	9. The Wedding - First Night Part 4 (Umber brothers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa marries the Umbers

The next day her maids got her ready, clucking and chuckling about the small marks on her neck. Mallory quickly applied some powder and put her in a dress of silvery gray, lightly embroidered with silver threaded snowflakes on the low cut and tight bodice with embroidered direwolves chasing along the hem. A pure white fur lined cloak was draped on her shoulders. Her red hair was left flowing down with the front pulled back by a single braid.

As she was escorted by a surprisingly gentle and sober Greatjon through the godswood, there was a collective intake of breath. She saw smiling Smalljon waiting for her, flanked by his brothers. 

She does not remember much of the day or the festivities. Her thoughts were focused on Smalljon holding her throughout, with his brothers close behind her. 

They urged her to eat the rich foods and drink the sweet Arbor gold wine they got only for her. Every time she sipped, one of the young Umbers would kiss her on her head. When she finished her second goblet with a drop on her lip, Smalljon growled and licked the drop from her lips. She would have normally thought that was improper and barbaric but at the time, she giggled and his tongue continued its path down to the top of her bodice. 

Grinning widely, Greatjon nodded to his boys and pronounced, "The lady is ready." 

All the men and boys stood up and cheered but none made any moves toward her as Smalljon's brothers escorted her fully clothed to her marriage bed.


	10. First Night Part 5 (Umber brothers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding night.

Eyes looking questionably once they closed the door, they waited for her assent. She knew they wanted to unclothe her, especially Torrhen whose eyes never left her chest throughout the day. 

"My lady, do you need any assistance? Both my brother and I have experience in helping a lady undress. We will be gentle with your dress."

She suddenly felt nervous but realized that she must be brave and nodded. Torrhen walked behind her and deftly unlaced her dress as the other brother lifted it over her head and gently laid it over a chair. She is guided to sit on the bed as both large men sat on the floor each holding her hand, gently rubbing her knuckles and murmuring gentle sounds as if she were a frightened filly.

Then the giant door is swung open as a laughing and naked Smalljon is pushed inside with a large smack on his ass. Her eyes grew wide and she quickly looked away.

He stopped and stared at his bride in her thin small clothes with his brothers by her side. Smalljon walked towards her, kneeled in front of her.

"My lady, you are so beautiful. When you walked towards me in the godswood, I thought I saw a vision but you are even more lovely in our bed."

Smalljon gently cupped her face and kissed her gently at first and more passionately until they were both breathless.

He ask her if he trusted him and his brothers. She looked at him and his brothers' eyes, all looking adoringly at her. She slowly nodded, and Torhen immediately got on the bed behind her and supported her back with his chest. 

His other brother stood up and began to unlace her shift as Smalljon pulled it down. She immediately covered her breasts. Torrhen placed his large hands over her small hands and asked if she would uncover them so they can be worshipped. She stared mutely at Smalljon's eyes.

"Please," he begged, and she more slowly nodded as his two brothers quickly kissed, licked and suckled her breasts as Smalljon pulled off her shift and began to kiss her from below.

At first, it felt too much! The kisses on her stiffening chest and his tongue on the sensitive area she worked the night before. But then she heard their words and moans - each brother sighing her name saying how sweet she is. She became very wet and felt unwound. 

After her climax, the brothers gently laid her down with her eyes closed on Torrhen, whose clothed stiff cock rested against her ass. He grinded away and grunting, and she felt long fingers checking her for readiness and opened her eyes to see Smalljon licking the fingers of his other brother. She blinked surprisedly, and he smiled as he positioned himself above her with his other brother nestled beside her with his large paw gently kneading her breast. 

"Please keep your eyes open and look at me or my brothers. If you do not like something, we can tell and will stop. It will hurt at first but we will make it up to you."

Even though she was very wet, it hurted so badly as she felt stretched to her limit. They stopped when seeing her stiffen and hearing her pained cry. Torrhen nuzzled her neck, Harrion stroked her arms, and Smalljon kissed her lips and waited until she relaxed and began to breathe more normally before he proceeded rhythmically and slowly. She wanted to close her eyes as the feeling of pain became less intense and became pleasurable especially when Torrhen rubbed her using circular motions. Harrion took her small hand and guided it over his large cock and moved it up and down in synchrony with his big brother's motions. Smalljon's pace became more erratic although remained shallow as he cried out with his brothers. Smalljon quickly rolled off her to the other side. They all lay panting around her with Torrhen underneath her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up with no greater seed action (bows head apologetically) because Smalljon is not so small.


	11. Family, duty, and honor (Bran and hints of Lady Stoneheart and Arya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honor is last for a reason
> 
> Prompt: Sansa really takes Littlefinger's lessons to heart, and uses them to bolster Bran's reign as King in the North. Bran may be sad she's not the sweet, romantic sister he used to know, but they've both had to be ruthless.

Every night he was plagued with dark visions. Bran did not want to close his eyes. In his visions, he sees an abomination brutally killing the Freys and then stopping and staring at him with her soulless eyes, nothing like his mother's loving blue eyes. Every night she says the same thing. "Family, duty and honor. You know what you have to do. There is a reason why honor is last - your sisters both know and do their duty for the family."

Every morning he does not want to open his eyes. Ravens come bringing strange tidings from the South. Disease has become rampant in the southern regions receiving shipments of foodstuffs from the Reach while those trading with the North are largely unaffected. People are known to drop dead after imbibing Arbor Gold and again the North was not affected due to the well timed boycott. As a result, there has been unprecedented demand for the North's first wine, the sweet but potent ice wine, and the hot house grown produce from the North, driving their prices astronomically high.

Today's news shock him. With his sister besides him, he reads that Lady Olenna was tortured and killed in her home, mouth gagged and pierced many times with a thin long blade. Bloody messages fill her bedroom walls - "You played the game and you lost." He gasps and turns to his sister who does not blink her eyes - cold like the eyes of the wraith he sees every night.

"Sansa, you know, don't you? Please tell me that you had nothing to do with this."

"I know that you needn't worry. Nothing will come from this to harm you or the North. What we need to focus on is our people, rebuilding and fortifying our forces with dragonglass and our defenses. We will never be caught unawares again. I know you can see - it is not a curse but a gift."

"I love you Sansa - please you can tell me," Bran whispered.

"I love you. I will do anything for you. You are all I have. I won't lose you." 

She kissed him on his cheek and then turned around and swept out of the room. And his heart fell knowing that she will never be the carefree happy girl yet also knowing that without all of her machinations, he and the North would be lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the least successful exercise - backstory is an assassination attempt on Bran by the Tyrells.


	12. What Wolves Do (Jon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jon comes back from the 'dead' a bit more wolf-like and suddenly it's mating season.

Sansa always loved her hair, how the light reflected on its fiery red and dark golden strands and its silkiness. Today she loved how thick and long her hair is as she tried to hide last night's markings with it. She has worn her long hair down ever since winter began. 

She remembered what her father always pronounced - "Winter is coming" - as well as what old Nan whispered - "And the winter night is long and full of passion." If her lady mother heard Nan, she would always blush deeply and then glare at her, and Nan would dip her head with a faint knowing smile. When her mother left the room, the children would crowd around Nan as she whispered what happens to wolves in heat, how the dominant male mounted his mate, how their bites are not to kill or wound but to build and heighten their arousal and to mark, how pain can be pleasure, and how the howls are not of pain or fury but of passion. The older boys would always giggle throughout but their eyes were large and glazed as they remained rooted. Then she thought what Nan said was highly scandalous and improper, but now she knew differently.

Every night she would hear scratching sounds on her large wooden door to her bedchamber and whimpering sounds. Every night she would walk naked (as he had ripped and ruined all of her night shifts and smallclothes) to the door and usher Jon in who would crawl around her and sniffing and licking and tasting her privates until she was glistening wet and keening as loudly as he. Then he would roughly push her onto their fur lined bed, and they would wrestle as she tried to get on top to ride him hard, nipping at his chest and stomach. He would flip her on all fours so he could pound into her as he pulled her hair back to position her just so, their slick bodies loudly smacking, making both growl and howl. Every thrust he would snarl, "Mine!" which resonated through the keep. 

She knew they all heard and they all knew what the Lady of Winterfell is doing with her half brother. 

But it mattered not - they needed to rebuild their pack. Each spring they had a new wolf cub - redhead Ned with dark grey eyes, dark haired Lyanna with bright blue eyes, Robb who looked so much like his namesake and could never keep clean, and baby Arya (who everyone called Lady for her sweetness).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was intended to be part of my "dark Stark" treatments but I can't stop the fluff! I was going to delete the last part but I loved that baby Arya being nicknamed Lady (sorry!).


	13. Peeking Ned (Ned, Jon x Sansa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ned accidentally watch sansa and jon making out.

The fear in the deserter's eyes when he babbled about the wraiths, Ned couldn't forget it as he tossed and turned. 

"Ned, what is the matter?" his wife quietly asked.

"I just need to get some air. Go back to sleep." His wife opened her bleary eyes and saw the haunted look in his. He quietly assured her, "I will be back shortly. I need some time alone in the Godswood."

He left her although she grumbled and made sure he was well bundled before he set off. The moon has high in the sky but the fog rolled in, almost covering completely the path. If he didn't know his way blindfolded, he could easily get turned around but he determinedly strided onwards.

He heard some splashes and remembers fondly his childhood adventures with the brazen Northern girls before his lady wife. He heard a sweet giggle and a sexy deep growl and couldn't help but stop to get a glimpse - likely one of his strong men with his lover.

Ned stepped behind a tree and saw in the hot springs the silhouette of a young shapely girl with perky high breasts and rounded ass licking the strong bare chest of a young man who was now whispering something to her, making her giggle. In the fog, he could not make out their faces but that giggle seemed familiar. He stepped closer and saw her kneeling in the shallow end and nuzzling her lover's stomach and then lower and lower. Her lover with curly wet hair began to moan "sweet girl, yes, yes, thank you, please" in an endless litany.

Ned felt his body tense as she began to suck and suckle her lover, as he continued to moan. She took him fully down her throat and her young lover quickly lost it. Ned mentally laughed, 'Ha, such a green boy, too fast.'

The wet vixen purred and licked her lover clean. "You taste better than lemon cakes, my sweet Jon," she giggled.

Ned hoarsely shouted, "Sansa, Jon!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by an incident involving Awkward Ned in an awesome story (http://archiveofourown.org/works/5728531/chapters/13199800) which is written by Sarah_Black.
> 
> Of course, I made the situation ridiculous and much more extreme (blushes and giggles sheepishly)!


	14. f-yeah (Jon x Sansa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> Modern or Canon-verse, nobody understands Sansa's obsession with setting Jon up on dates, especially since there's never a second one, just like nobody understands why Jon keeps going on these dates since he's been in love with Sansa forever.  
> (Basically, Sansa hasn't realized she's in love with Jon and aggressively sets him up to deal with her feelings. Jon accepts these dates because he can't say no to Sansa. It's extremely ridiculous. )

He knows he has hit rock bottom when his ex (who skipped out on him with Mya) makes a huge production of gifting him the best selling self help book "You Are a Badass." He groans, thinking of his last call with Ygritte ("You need to let Sansa know how you feel - she doesn't read minds") which is immediately followed by his text agreeing to go out with another one of Sansa's girl friends. He covers his face with his hands, talking to himself. 

"You are such a loser," he sighed, banging his head on his table.

He suddenly feels her silky smooth arms hug him from behind and smells her clean fresh scent.

"Jon, are you OK?," Sansa asked, looking concerned. 

"Are you worried about your coffee date tonight with Wylla? You are going to do fine.... You are meant for each other. You love gardening and have a green thumb; and she does too and has such beautiful green hair!" Sansa rambled without taking any breath and then stopped when she saw that damn book in front of him.

"Jon, what is this book?"

"Ygritte gave it to me.... It is just a gag gift."

Sansa sits down next to him and reads the cover of the book. Blinking slowly, she then looks straight into his eyes, and holds his hand. 

"I don't know Ygritte and why she would think it is funny to give you this book but I know that you are not a loser, far from it. Jon, you are the best man I know and any woman... heterosexual woman... will be so lucky to have you as a lover. You are just everything I.... you are so brave, gentle and kind."

She squeezes his hand, and he closes his eyes, feeling his heart about to burst. 'What did Ygritte keep repeating to me from the book and making me repeat it after her??? Something about a "freight train full of Fuck-Yeah." I think she may love me....I have to say something.'

He forces himself to look at her beautiful glittering blue eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Sansa, I always wanted to tell you this...."

"Jon, it is OK.... I shouldn't forced you to go on dates with my single girl friends. I was being too much, much too much.... overbearing as Arya always calls me... actually she uses another word to describe me but never mind.... she told me to leave you alone. I just want you to be happy and to find love..."

Jon kissed her, stopping her from babbling. And after a dazed pause, she kissed him back. When they finally stopped, gasping for fresh air, Jon just grinned widely and thought, 'Fuck-Yeah.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book is by Jen Sincero. The full quote is “There's nothing as unstoppable as a freight train full of fuck-yeah.”


	15. Red Beauty (Robb minor Theon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My second fill prompt for Robb x Sansa, She is a Great Beauty

Theon punched him on his arm hard. "You are distracted again; and we need to stay focused. I can't believe it is me who is telling you this.....You are thinking about her, the Red Beauty, again. Aren't you?"

The worst is that Theon was correct. His father and Jory would be very disappointed in his lack of attention while ranging so close to the Northern most boundaries of their land. But he could not forget last night when he and Theon spied on the girls doing their bathing in the hot springs under the full moon.

Even now, miles and hours away from her, his cock is still hard; and riding hurts so badly especially when he thinks of her high pink tipped breasts so full already and perfectly fitting his large hands and so ready to be suckled. He recalls her rounded ass, ready to be licked and kissed, and her small waist, such perfect handholds. Those long, long legs of hers, so flexible and would be perfect over his shoulders or wrapped around his body. But what undone him are her blue eyes clear like the cloudless sky in the spring and her full ripe lips. He imagines those lips on him, fully taking him down her throat, while her blue eyes looked into his. He shudders.

He shakes his head and punches Theon back on his shoulder, harder back.

"Don't talk about my sister. You should not disrespect her. If you touch her, nay even look at her direction, you will regret it."

"Who said I was talking about Sansa? I could be talking about the red headed serving girl," guffaws Theon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops - sorry, I wanted to upload all of my prompts at one time and totally forgot a few which I added in from the first round. But this is the last one I promise (scout's honor although I was never a scout).
> 
> Edit: obviously I could not stop my madness and completed much more fun fills!


	16. Crying (Smalljon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sansa and Smalljon are hot for each other and fantasize about having a happy, peaceful, post-war life together but for some reason(s) are convinced the other would never be interested and/or it could never happen for political reasons.

He knew he could never be good enough for the princess, the beautiful sister of his king. She was so full of grace, so kind and so brilliant. He was amazed when his King explained how their coffers doubled in size in a year due to her sister's skillful negotiations of all of their trade agreements, her recommendations of what fruits and vegetables to grow in their glass gardens that are in such high demand in the South and Dorne (the Northern sweet purple potato was loved by all!), and her audit of their expenditures which resulted in them home-sourcing many of the items instead of importing them from other kingdoms. But what amazed him the most is the generousity she had for their people, ensuring that the widows and survivors received some compensation for the sacrifices made by them and their loved ones as well as training of valuable skills needed for them to survive and for the North to rebuild again. The mothers, young widows, and young girls all looked up to her and felt empowered by the opportunities she gave them. And all the males from children to the elders (including his own father) were in love with her. He loved her the moment he saw her.

He heard of the horrible stories they said of her time in Kingslanding. Those stories made him want to kill all those men and women who hurted her and all those who continue to besmirch her name and honor. If the Lannisters or that foul creature Petyr took her maidenhood, they were the ones at most grievious fault, not her. There should be no blame to her, never to the Princess. He recalled how courageous she was in the rescue, making sure to tell them of all the hidden passageways to flush out their enemies and the locations where that scoundrel and then harpie of her aunt stored their ill gotten wealth.

And yet it was his King who took him aside before the feast and asked him to wed his eldest sister, to care for her, and keep her safe. The King told him that he only trusted him with the care of the most precious jewel in their kingdom. The King saw how moved he was when they successfully recovered her broken body from the Vale of vipers and how he, as her personal sword, guarded her with such care, even carrying her if the ground was too thick with snow or too muddy from the rains. He bowed his head and muttered that he was unworthy and did not want to ever bring her any dishonor. The King sighed and exclaimed under his breath the most curious thing - "Both are so hard headed!"

During that night, she tossed and turned, recalling the feast. She took special care in her dress that evening as she knew that he was to be honored along with his father and his brothers for their great deeds in the war. She chose a light blue dress that matched her eyes and that was lower cut than her other dresses. She hoped that he would truly look at her tonight instead of bowing his head and almost bending his large body into two, looking at the floor beneath her tiny feet. 

When she was rescued, he was the first person who came and when he saw her naked bruised body, he immediately clothed her with his cloak and kept her safe. She still remembered his first words to her as he carried onto their waiting boat - "You are safe, always safe in my arms, my gentle Princess. We are so happy that you are coming home, where you belong." That day, even though he was heir of the Last Hearth, he petitioned both his lord father and his King to be her sword. As he knelt down to his King and was appointed her Sword, he looked into her eyes with such admiration. That was the first and last time he looked into her eyes. 

It was so bittersweet that the man of her dreams, so brave and strong and kind, was always by her side but always so out of reach. She noticed that he carried her when the ground was too wet or too snowy; and she always picked the most miserable days for their walks, hoping that he would gallantly carry her as he always did. On those walks (or more accurately, carries), she would close her eyes imagining him carrying her to their bed and kissing her. But he was much too good for her, he deserved a lady who is a maiden, pure and unscarred, and is not stupid enough to believe the honeyed voices of the Southerners. He deserved only the best, more than she could ever offer. 

During the feast and dance, she felt his eyes on her, along with the attention of most of the guests, but when she turned to him, his face was always averted as he was chatting with some Northern lord, her brother or his family. He did not stand close to her as he was relieved of his duties due to his family being honored that night. In fact, he seemed to scurry away every time she walked towards him. Perhaps, her dress was too inappropriate (he probably thought that she looked like a harlot) or he was rightfully concerned that her soiled reputation would bring dishonor to his family. 

That night she cried all night long.

Remembering all the lords dancing with his lady Princess, he cried all night long wanting what he did not deserve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to enjoy reading the fun prompts and wonderful fills (there were many I laughed aloud and others that made me weep and some that got me hot and bothered - blushes - everything so good!) but this prompt just spoke to me! I wanted to write this pairing in a vastly different light than my prior Umber fills.


	17. All wet (Margaery x Sansa, mention of Stannis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> "Wild Things" pool scene.
> 
> Wet and wild! Anyone can watch and tape it - Stannis, Petyr, Tywin?

Margaery mentally curses herself for being so weak whenever it comes to what Sansa wants, for loving caressing her large wet breasts and making out with her in a swimming pool, and for wanting so much more from her. She fell in love with her the moment she saw her, her seemingly innocent blue eyes, her pouty lips, and those long legs. And the thing is that Sansa made it so clear that she was only experimenting before and now only making out with her to pique the interest of that dour man Stannis!

Perhaps if she placed her fingers down Sansa's bikini bottom and bring her to climax, Sansa will forget that man and realizes that who she needs and wants is right in front of her. While he may have something, a cock, that Margaery doesn't naturally have, they can definitely improvise (pegging, anyone?).

Hearing Sansa moan her name when she roughly nibble her pale pink nipples made her giggle in triumph. Just one more finger and she is mine!

Sansa, fully naked and glistening, is now floating on her back with her cunt facing Margaery. She smirks as she grabs Sansa's ass to hold her in place and proceeds to go down on the red haired mermaid, making her quiver uncontrollably and moan incomprehensively. When she comes the second time, she is howling like a wolf, and all the dogs in the neighborhood are howling too. 

'Ha,' she thinks triumphantly until she sees Sansa's kitten smiles and her eyes looking out to the zoom lens at the far edge of the yard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write some F/F action with a few twists (blushes).


	18. True Love (Stannis and Jon, M/F/M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> King Stannis only trusts his Queen, Sansa and the Lord Commander of his Kingsguard, Jon. They spend A LOT of time together.

It started with his feelings of jealousy on how his beautiful Queen and his equally beautiful Commander were so close - the secret smiles they seemed to share every time he quickly corrected Davos on his grammar, the way Jon always kept Sansa (who never got her sea legs due to her Starkness surprisingly stronger than her Tullyness despite her appearance) steady with his strong arms around her when they all went sailing, and the way they confided in each other (he knew that while she never fully told him what happened to her after her father's death, Jon knew, he always knows). Stannis finally realized that he was as much jealous of Sansa as he was of Jon. They both had such pouty lips, made to be kissed passionately, and such beautiful eyes, his being warm and almost puppyish while hers so blue and twinkling with kindness and amusement.

He was very disturbed as he loved his wife so much. Yet he also realized that he felt the same for Jon. They were both so honorable that he knew that neither would have aligned themselves with that Red Witch, his biggest regret. And because of their honor and love for him, he knew neither would ever betray him nor do anything to hurt him.

They were in the solar as they typically would be after a council meeting. He sat alone near the window, needing some time to digest the meeting while his two beloved ones would huddle, making notes about who said what, what each member want and what they were willing to give up or sacrifice for it, the changing alliances depending on the issues at hand, the factions, etc. 

He turned to look at his beauties. He loved how others underestimate them, confusing their beauty, kindness and decency for stupidity. However, they were both brilliant observers with Sansa being the slightly better analytically and the much tougher, even ruthless, negotiator. He loved seeing Jon's head resting against her shoulder as she underlined some key points they want to bring to his attention, with Sansa so seductively biting her lower lip while Jon licked his lips watching her. He could not hold back his sharp intake of breath.

They froze at the sound and pulled back from each other automatically. Sansa immediately rushes towards him, apologetically reaching for him with Jon following behind her, with his head bowed and tears in his eyes.

"There is nothing... we have done nothing... I love you," Sansa cried out. 

He also reaches to both and embraced them as he stroked Jon's curls and kissed his Queen's neck.

"And I love you both."

Both sets of eyes, one as blue as the sky on a perfect Spring day and the other so full of warmth, looked at him surprised as he proceeded to kiss them both, which they both reciprocated with licks from his Commander and nibbles from his spirited Queen.

He grabbed Jon's hands and placed them against the Queen's full breasts, and they both gently squeezed and massaged them with his thumb toying with her left cloth-covered nipple and Jon's thumb doing the same with the other. Both grinned at each other hearing their Lady moan with pleasure. 

But his Commander was still not sure. "Is it right... what we are doing?"

They both looked at their King, deferring to his judgement even while both were still very much aroused. He wanted them both. How could loving them both be wrong?

He nodded. 

"Yes, for our love is true."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a comment (for one of my prompt fills) about Sansa and Stannis enjoying a three-way relationship.


	19. Bondage, Safety First (Stannis mention of Davos)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: tie me up, tie me down.

For a man who prides himself to always being in control and being disciplined, Stannis craves more than anything to submit to his Queen Consort's will behind their closed doors.

When he first convinced his love to experiment with ropes, she was very hesitant, worried that she might hurt him inadvertently or be unable to untie him, requiring assistance in unbinding him (she did not want to subject him to any needless ridicule or have them be a topic of court gossip). She did not express any disgust nor made him feel any shame.

He could not love his Lady more in how she prepared for months and how she wanted to make him happy. She practiced endlessly with Davos learning to tie and untie many different sailing knots; she hired a renowned Lysene master to learn the various styles of bondage, and questioned her about ensuring the safety of both participants. She made sure that the safe word was one that he automatically said if anything was uncomfortable or not to his liking, practicing saying that same word anytime he didn't like something the day before - for example, when she added salt to his lemon water, stole all his blankets, did not kiss him before he went to endless council meetings, made sure that only his meals were served cold with the fat congealed. She learned how to quickly and periodically perform safety checks - checking his hands and feet for numbness, checking his eyes for alertness - and other best practices such as making sure he changes positions at least twice every hour and not have any session lasting more than two hours. As backup, they had Davos on hand in their solar in case anything were to happen. They knew that they could rely on his discretion.

She made sure to say that to him before every session that she loves him very much and loves making him happy but if at any time he feels pain or discomfort, they will stop immediately. His life meant everything to her, and no pleasure was worth that, the life of her beloved husband and father of their two children (Shireen and Ned).

At first, she was hesitant and frightened and frankly did not enjoy it until she heard him sigh and moan with such joy, thanking her profusely for taking care of him by binding him and keeping him safe. He trusted her; and it was from that knowledge that she found herself embracing her role, reveling in the power she had and the love they felt for each other. Every knot she tied was a testament of their unorthodox love, how a hard man, over twenty years older than her, could be submissive to her will with her soft hands and kind gentle ways. At the end of each session, when she untied each knot, she would kiss the affected body part - his knee, his shoulder, his back, his wrist, etc. 

Finally, once he was unbound, they would undress her and gently (and sometimes not so gently) make love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is definitely not what the OP was looking for (OP was thinking of Sansa being tied up). Bows head in shame although giggling sheepishly. I just can't do sexy kinky any justice just silly floofy (face palms).
> 
> As an FYI - the safe word is 'Robert.' Lol!


	20. Play (Rickon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> Accidental incest.
> 
> Their paths cross after the war of 5 kings and they don't recognize each other so they have no idea that the greatest objection to them having sex isn't Sansa's claim or Rickon being a vicious Skagosi, it's that they're siblings

When he and his Skagosi men found her hawking alone, it was his fierce eyes, blue as hers, that immobilized her. She cursed herself for leaving the safety of the walls of Winterfell so she can finally fly freely, without any cares. Now, her fierce hawk was too far away, gliding on the trade winds near eastern most peninsula of Dorne. She was at mercy of him and his men, armed only with a small knife strapped to her thigh, not enough to do any real damage.

She lifted her head proudly and decided to face the danger head-on, rather than running and being hunted and chased by these wild men. He smirked, and his men started to laugh at her little act of defiance.

He made a gesture, and his men circled around her, blocking any path of escape. He walked towards her, murmuring strange words and clicking his tongue. Standing three feet from her, longer than her arm span if she were to use her knife to stab him, he grabbed her chin as she tried so hard not to flinch or cry aloud. He then decided to pull her body closer to his with his hands grabbing her ass possessively. This was her only chance, she reached under her dress and grabbed her knife. She tried to stab him as he, laughing and panting hard, twisted both of her arms back painfully until she dropped it. 

She continued to struggle against his hold, kicking until she had no energy left as he held her tight from behind and licked the side of her face. He bound her arms behind her back with the laces in front of her dress, leaving her breasts bare. As his men came closer, he barked at them and they all left him alone with her. She felt his hardening cock against the crack of her bottom and knew what will happen next. 

When he turned her around facing him, he saw the excitement in her eyes. He said in a deep accent, "No hurt." He pointed to her knife.

She nodded, and he began to untie her and began with the farce of lacing her dress up, with his rough fingers grazing her breasts and pinching her nipples. She sighed as this was the favorite part of their little game, his sharp little teeth nibbling her breasts as he pushed up her dress revealing her cunt (she was bare of course for him as he tore all of her small clothes with his sharp teeth).

He loved it that his men could see him take his red lady who made the most beautiful howling sounds when he pounded her; and he knew that she loved it too, as she left bite marks and scratches over his chest and shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't recall ever seeing this rare pairing. I hope that I am not the first as I don't think I pulled it off. The tone seemed off.
> 
> I was asked what would happen if they found out they were siblings. For the Sansa I depicted, I responded she wouldn't care (no Fs to give) and that it would work out as she only truly trusts her family (assuming Rickon is OK with it). But I think that answer may be too flippant...
> 
> Also, I am geography challenged with no sense of direction (thank goodness for GPS) - I think I have her hawk on steriods (hahahahaha).


	21. How I Met Your Mother (Jon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Amazonian Sansa and pocket size Jo[n]
> 
> Smol and tol adventures - maybe she has to carry him so he can reach his various cereal/muesli in a supermarket or something like that.

There are only four contestants left - Aegon with his elegant lines, sexy Latin dancer Margaery who wasn't afraid to shake what her mama gave her, graceful ballroom dancer Sansa whose legs goes on for miles and, of course, him, who is barely the same height as Margaery with her lower dance heels on and barely reaches Sansa's collar bone even when she is barefoot (he knows as he makes a point to wake up early so he can make breakfast with Sansa, the only other early riser, who looks even more gorgeous in the morning with bed hair and without a wink of makeup).

He has been lucky so far that Margaery has been his partner throughout the competition but in the finale, they have to all dance with each other - a group number, men's dance, lady's duet and each man partnering with each lady, including the dreaded lifts. Although Margaery is petite, she is deceptively heavy as she is well-muscled - to do her patented jive kicks, her thighs and calves have to be like pistons! He groans and knows he has to add more upper strength workouts in addition to the many dance rehearsals for the multiple dances including solos that are to be performed in the finale.

Today, Sansa and he are picking their dance together. They hold hands as all the dancers do, but he can't help but worry if his hands are clammy. He gets so nervous anytime she is near, and her long red hair that touches his arm and her lovely clean scent make him feel faint. The camera zooms into them with his face flushed pink and her smiling widely as they pick the dreaded quick step!

The other rehearsals goes amazingly well. They have been together since Vegas with the girls even rooming with Aegon then (he was initially assigned a room with a snorer, Ramsay, a street dancer, who did not make it as a finalist). They are tight, seemingly always synchronized, with the exception of the awkwardness between himself and Sansa. When Sansa goes to get her drink, both Aegon and Margaery mercilessly tease him about his obvious crush, making him blush everytime she returns.

Now as the day was drawing to a close, he and Sansa are practicing the quickstep. Sansa makes it seem so light and ethereal as she floated about their large studio but he felt like he had two left feet and froze everytime they were in hold position due to his hesitation in touching her tiny waist. The equally petite French male choreographer takes him aside and gives him some words of advice of lengthening his stride, extending his neck, and lifting his face to hers which immediately goes out of his left ear when he returns to see Sansa, lightly glistening and dabbing her neck with a white towel. 

Sansa sees his stricken face and whispers that she is sorry for being such a bad partner and that tonight after dinner, they can try some variations of the steps and lifts she thought might work better for them. He then apologizes profusely, and the choreographer yells that they are both being ridiculous and should fuck already! 

Both freeze and then wonderingly look at each other! And then after finding what they are searching for in each other's faces, they both realize how ridiculous they are, kiss and laugh!

This is the PG rated story they told their kids of how mommy met daddy! [The X rated version they reenact in the privacy of their bedroom.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love the show SYTYCD! 
> 
> After I wrote this, I realized that the "Jo" could be Joffrey, or Jorah, or even Jory, but of course I immediately pictured Jon (shrugs).


	22. Kissing is good (Catelyn mention of Smalljon and Ned)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> In an AU where the Stark family does not split up, and Catelyn is there to help Sansa through her first period.  
> ++ Cat telling her daughter the facts of life, birds and bees, etc.  
> ++ Sansa asking Cat how she learned all this (was grandma Minisa around?)

It was always one of her favorite times of the day, when she brushed out her eldest daughter's long hair filled with Northern braids. She remembered with a smile doing the same with Lysa, who she always think of her as her baby sister. She laughed thinking perhaps because Lysa never fully grew up, still living in her magical fantasies.

Sansa started, hearing her mother's laughter, and asked, "Are you remembering your sister again?"

Her daughter is so bright, sensitive and now such a fine young lady! While Sansa and Lysa both loved pretty dresses, songs and dances (how her sister loved to whirl around bedecked with flowers she put in her hair!), Sansa also has her tiny feet placed squarely on the ground - thanks to her Ned and of course, her brood of hooligans. While she argued with Ned, it was Sansa who fully understood why her father declined the King's requests for him being his Hand and for her to be betrothed to his heir. Nothing good ever comes to the Starks who goes down to the South. They need to prepare for the long winter as winter is coming.

Tapping her daughter gently on her nose, she smiled and said, "Yes and no. Of course, you know as I have told you so many times how I love brushing my sister's hair at night so I do always think fondly of her when I brush your hair. But I am also thinking of how proud your father and I are of you."

Sansa looked up at her and sighed, "I want to not disappoint... but I am scared." Catelyn did notice her daughter's gracious smile stiffen as the night went on; and she knew her dutiful eldest daughter would also confide in her unlike her youngest ones. She only had to wait.

"Mother, I am nervous about leaving home. How did you feel when you left to wed Father?"

"Sansa, I was still mourning your uncle, who I was betrothed to, and I did not know your father or the North, which is so different and far from Riverrun, so I was sad and scared. But you know and like Smalljon... I saw the kiss he laid on your forehead at the end of the last dance.... and the Last Hearth is not far from us."

"Mother, Smalljon seems so kind but...," Sansa dropped her blue eyes and stopped talking.

Catelyn saw her young daughter who drooped in front of her and remembered her wedding night, how alone she felt before and after as her dear Ned promptly did his duty and fell immediately in deep slumber.

"Sansa, I know what your Septa told you about your wedding night, what a lady should do and act. What you need to remember is that your husband should also be kind to you and see to your comfort in bed. Do not shy from asking him to. Kissing is good... I see you are smiling again. The most important thing is to ask him to hold you afterwards. I know that he already cares for you."

Both smiled their secret smiles, and they embraced each other as her mother kissed her on the top of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by others re what Catelyn would tell her daughter. 
> 
> I find Catelyn such a polarizing figure. I personally empathize with her although I don't necessarily "agree" with some of her actions. She is a woman with a lot of emotions and passions and a lot of love in her heart (although sadly not much for Jon). I find her formidable and capable and single minded - I would always want be on her good side.


	23. Scream (Ramsay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 
> 
> Screen AU
> 
> Choose any other character(s) for horror/black comedy AU

Hooting and laughing like hyenas, Ramsay and his Bastard Boys in their masks are hunting down the two Stark sisters, one tall fair skinned red head which he will let his boys play with and the other a petite gamine firecracker whose fiery spirit he wants to break. Thinking of her screams, he almost come.

Ha! He would find them damn Stark bitches. He could hear them breathe heavily and smell their fear - they want to play games and he loved to play with his prey all night, making them scream until they can't scream no more.

"Come out! Come out! Wherever you are!" he screamed and laughed hysterically. He then nodded to his lieutenants to flank the Godswood that was cloaked in fog while he took his little bitch Myranda and made her run into the fog which quickly enveloped her. He no longer heard her running footsteps. 

It was too quiet but he knew his crazy Myranda also played games. He signalled the Bastards to race in for the Hunt! Each raced into the fog and then he heard all around him the sound of wolves growling, screaming of his Boys, crunching of bones, and Myranda crying (she never cried so it must be bad really bad). 

He went to turn around to escape and tripped on a leg, and fell down. In front of him are the bloodied Stark sisters with giant wolves besides them. The tall one with cold blue eyes asked, "Do you want to play the Hunt?"

Arya punched him in the nose and taunted, "Run, run Rudolph!" 

He got up and became to book it out of the Godswood. He saw his car and thought perhaps he could make it when he felt the first bite......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted it to be funny but I don't think I got funny (only creepy).


	24. The Mark (Willas mention of Arya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Grifters AU
> 
> They have to make money to support Rickon and Bran somehow and they are both really good and pretending.

There are some days that it harder than others, harder to pretend she cared when she didn't, or worse hard to pretend to herself that she didn't really care about the Mark when she sometimes did.

She looked at his lovely long dark lashes, his beautiful face in repose after a long night of fucking (if she were truly honest with herself, it is was more than just fucking). Even if he didn't have an injury, he would have a hard time walking although she knew he wouldn't complain about how her long fingers pumped his asshole while her other hand grabbed his ass as she rode him hard.

If she stayed any longer in his sweet embrace nestled in his soft blankets, she wouldn't be able to go home. Last night Willas whispered to her that he will always be there, that he could be her home, that what happened before mattered naught to him.

But it did. She used men, many men, some decent and kind while some were truly assholes. But none were like him.

In their crazy marathon of sex, it seemed that they both didn't want to stop, not wanting tomorrow to come. It was their fourth night and she made sure to never make it the fifth. Arya always laughed at her rules, but how can anyone truly fall in love in four nights? Even if the sex were phenomenal, it was just sex and most men don't have the sexual repertoire to keep her interest for more than three nights, much less four.

But this man, whose movements were much limited by his leg injury, made her feel whole again; and she knew that she should have left that first night when he recited poetry to her, a poem he just thought up about her long red hair. Hearing about his dreams (imagining herself in them) and reading drafts of his latest novel, she felt like she was caught in his web rather than he in hers. She began to think in terms of "us" when thinking of him when she knew she should think of him as a Mark, an already independently rich author who could afford to lose a couple of thousands, maybe more (but less than $10,000 which would be traced by the federal banking authorities). The Tyrells were extremely wealthy, and it would not hurt him any, at least not financially.

Sansa took a deep breath and made the deepest cut in her heart as she deftly extricated herself out of his arms. She quickly and quietly dressed as she already swiped his personal checkbook and a sample of his writing, his love notes to her. She grabs her heels but does not put them on, not wanting to awaken him.

Before she steals away, she had to turn around to look at him because she knows she will never see him again. 

He looks at her and nods to a thick envelope on the mantle. Willas smiles ruefully, "The money is in the envelope - it is yours. If you need more, please come back, please come home to me. I will always wait for you."

Crying, she ran out leaving the envelope behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third round has so many great prompts - wheee! - and great fills from others! So inspiring and so much fun! 
> 
> Before I forget, besides the awesome prompters, readers and fillers, there should be well deserved kudos for the two moderators (whose AO3 names I am not mentioning as not sure if they are OK with my mentioning them but they know who they are are) for setting up the platform which is so flexible and so inviting/inclusive (no kink shaming and anons allowed to prompt, comment and fill)! Yay for both of them!!!!!


	25. The Gown (Sandor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Free Cities AU
> 
> Sansa keeps house, and welcomes home her 'husband' Sandor in a surprising way, that makes him unable to resist having her.
> 
> Bonus points if Sansa wears an inappropriate gown, much to Sandor's displeasure. I have only my phone and I don't know how to strike through but "dis" was striked through in the last sentence.

Sandor wondered ruefully if men could die if they are in a constant state of blue balls, all the blood draining from the other parts of their body to their testicles, swelling them. No matter how much he relieved himself with his rough hands (but they were not her little soft hands) or with the Lysene whores (who moan with seemingly no artifice but he knew better), they remained painfully swollen.

It wasn't merely that she was beautiful with her striking red hair, red full lips, long willowly legs and high full breasts, but her gentleness and kindness unmanned him. Initially Sandor scoffed at her courtesies, believing her to be liar as no one could be that kind without wanting something in return. They say it is a big man that could say he was wrong; and he laughed to himself as he was one of the biggest men around and he was wrong about her. She is good, much too good for him.

The first year it was easier to just think of her as a little child so abused and broken. He could not even think of fucking her as he would break her into two. When she cried, he would hold her as he wished he was held when he was a child. Cursing himself and all the others who hurt her or let her be hurt, he vowed to care for his little bird so she could fly again.

Working evenings guarding the pleasure houses, he spent his days with Sansa, often napping to her singing to him as she did her sewing. He showered her with gifts - big and small - to see a smile and hear her giggle. He would take her to the mummer shows as she still loved pageantry and romance. Knowing her love for dance and music, he hired ladies to teach her how to play the harp and Lysene dances as he watched with a smile her blooming in front of his eyes.

It had now been two years, and she was no longer a child but clearly a woman as he saw others - men, women, and boys - ogling her as she glided through the markets with her gentle hand on his arm and her other hand holding some sweet snack. Now when she laughed, he had to look away as he didn't want to stare at her jiggling breasts. Feigning fatigue, he no longer watched her dancing as the pain in his balls became unbearable watching her curvy body undulate and shimmy.

Today she wore her newest dress in the traditional Lysene style. It was light pink silk so transparent he saw everything, every curve, her perfect nipples, her patch of red hair between her legs. He groaned and immediately rushed to the back room of the house to relieve himself, forgetting to even greet her and to lock the door.

Grunting loudly with eyes closed shut, he did not hear her worried cries or hear the door open. He yanked harder and harder, faster and faster but couldn't find relief. Whining painfully, he gasped when a small hand touched his swollen purple rod, her fingers were barely able to encircle it.

"Little bird," he gasped as she grabbed it and placed the tip to her lips. "No, you don't have to...."

Her sweet lips were on his cock and she began to suck as she pushed more and more of his cock down her throat. With what little willpower he had, he did not thrust into her mouth, not wanting to hurt her. It felt so good, the warmth of her mouth and the love and trust in her eyes. He couldn't last and tried to gently move her away as he didn't want to soil her further but the little bird held on as he came hard into her mouth, with some spilling down onto her dress.

He tried to wipe it off the hem of her pretty dress, knowing he ruined it as he ruined everything. His hands were stilled by hers pushing them onto her full heaving breasts, his thumb instinctively rolled her stiffened nipples as she sighed.

He scowled as his scars tightened, knowing that he had to stop this madness as she, such an innocent, did not know how he could ruin everything by bringing dishonor to her name. He pushed her away and pulled up his breeches as she began to cry.

"I want to... I lo....," she cried.

Her tears always broke him down. He leaned down and kissed her as he held her close to him, pinning her to the thick cool walls. At first, the kiss was tentative and awkward as his nose hits hers but she moaned and moved to the side for his scarred lips to kiss and suck hers and he began to lick her sweet neck and the wide expanse of her chest barely covered by her flimsy dress, tasting himself on her skin. 

He could not stop as his hands moved between her legs that she spread for him. He started slowly, making large gentle circles, then smaller with intensifying pressure as she keened with desire and became wetter and wetter. Sticking his finger into her, he felt her stiffen as he moaned into her chest to relax and let him pleasure her. Once she relaxed, he pumped it in and out rhythmically and faster and deeper as her moans got louder and louder; and he pulled it out to her sounds of protest. Smiling, he took two fingers into her tight hole and worked her to an orgasm with her head thrown back mouth agape.

Sandor watched at amazement to his little bird so sated, still breathing heavily as her chest was heaving. He did that, he made his little bird sing so sweetly for him. Nuzzling her collar, he peeled down her dress exposing her full breasts and began to suckle each one as his other hand fondled and played with her pink nipple on the other. They were beautiful and his - fitting perfectly in his large rough hands. He took care to not grope them roughly as he done with others but treated them respectfully, gently nuzzling, suckling and licking as she came once again.

Looking at him with her blue eyes begging for more, he knew he had to stop for her and for him. If they continued, he wouldn't be able to let anyone else, her future lord husband, have her and taste her sweetness. Thinking about this future faceless man, he growled to himself as he knew he was already lost to her.

Hearing him growl and seeing him grimace, Sansa reached out to him, touching and stroking his face, trying to comfort him. No one, but for her, has touched him so gently and with so much love. He shuddered and began to cry. She kissed his neck and, standing on her tippy toes, his jaws wet with his tears until he leaned down so her lips could reach his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I totally misread the prompt thinking to try again more unrequited love trope (but with Sandor) and actually stopped at her first touch, but then I expanded and doubled my fill.


	26. Grass is always greener (Jon and Aegon with Arya and Sansa in background)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Arya/Aegon/Sansa + Jon, jealousy, surname angst
> 
> Blackfyre!Aegon charms the pants off both of Jon's sisters, making him incredibly jealous, while Targaryen!Jon defeats the Others and is a living legend, making Aegon incredibly jealous.

Covering his face with his hands, he realized that he was being ridiculous. He was not jealous of Aegon Blackfyre with his fancy schmancy sword! No! It was just after hearing his sisters chattering about how talented he is, how funny and charming, how generous, it was enough to make any man erupt with rage! 

So what if he called Arya a fool for listening to Aegon's honeyed words and for being so overjoyed with Aegon's gift of a black stallion; and for calling Sansa even worser fool for accepting jewels he gives to all the harlots for sexual favors! Jon was surprised that Arya bursted into tears and ran away while Sansa pummeled him with her tiny fists, amazingly strong and hitting all of his weak spots which made him double up in pain. But the absolute worst is when Sansa called him not even her half-brother but merely a half-wit, that a fat donkey must have stepped on his head when he was a babe. He wanted to cry but instead tried to stare her down. Her cold blue eyes seemed to burn through his soul, making him lower his eyes in defeat. She harrumphed and stalked off angrily.

The next day his sisters ignored his morning greetings and instead flocked towards Aegon who regaled them stories of the lands he saw and the people he met. Sansa was listening avidly to his story, sighing appreciatively at every exciting turn while Arya was giggling when he mimicked some of the people he met, down to their accents and exaggerated mannerisms.

He saw Arya resting comfortably against Aegon's side while on the other side, Aegon's free hand was grasping Sansa's tiny hand. There was even sunlight lighting the three, with Aegon's silvery hair shining bright against Sansa's fiery red hair and Arya's black shiny locks. 

They were the three headed dragons of prophecy - Aegon with his intellect, Sansa with her grace (and sharp tongue) and Arya with her warrior spirit!

========

Snorting, Aegon thought of Jon's sour face that morning, Jon's sisters blatantly ignoring their brother, and the stories he heard of sweet Sansa beating Jon the day before. 

How could this hero who defeated the Others not be able to defend himself against a gentle lady like Sansa? Were the stories about his brave and daring feats against the Others exaggerated, the truth so twisted and stretched to be meaningless? But he knew from the deadness in Jon's eyes and his men's undying loyalty to and respect for Jon that his military prowess was true. 

In some ways, Aegon wished that he was placed in the same situations as Jon to prove himself as a hero, but instead he was always safe and sound with no leadership/battle experience that Jon had and no diplomatic experience that Sansa had. Even young Arya had fought in more skirmishes than he had. All he had were the Blackfyre sword and his beloved harp, both of which Jon mocked mercilessly with the men. It got so bad that he no longer joined the men in the brothels to drink at night because he could not bear their disdain.

It was sweet and perceptive Sansa who saved him from his self imposed exile. She took him under her wings and led him to the music room where they performed their duets, her high voice melding perfectly with his harp playing. 

Sansa also introduced him to the key members of the Court. When they were alone in the Godswood, she would tell him who he could trust (no one she smiled, especially herself) and what each person wanted. She helped him with defining his public persona and gave him great fashion advice (what went with his silver hair and violet eyes and how to not clash with her dress). She was such a jewel that he showered her with jewels to match the color of her eyes or the color of brilliant red hair.

It was Sansa who told him of Arya's love for riding, one of his favorite pastimes; and he still smiled, remembering how excited Arya was about riding with him and Sansa, who cheered for both of them in their races. He always got a sweet kiss from Sansa on his cheek no matter whether he lost (as Arya was such a great rider and the new stallion he gave her was very fast) or won (on the occasions he felt that she let him win).

He loved Jon's sisters and wished they were his - Sansa, so beautiful, smart, and kind, and Arya, so funny and fierce. He could not understand how any man could fail to appreciate the riches Jon had in spades - the men who would die for him, his wonderful sisters, and the renown of being the one who was victorious against the Others. 

If he was honest with himself, he was very jealous of Jon and that is really why he was in his own room snorting about the tales he heard of sweet Sansa's fists of fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize firsthand but I truly didn't delve too much (in fact at all) about the Blackfyre/Targaryen angle. The main reason is that I am not truly sure I understand much of that history other than there were a lot of kinslaying (Zip's cliff notes version of everything - people lived and then died).
> 
> The fill is just silly fluff!


	27. The Knight and His Lady (Addam and Sandor) - Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> After witnessing her being beaten by the Kingsguard under of the orders of the King, Addam steals her away, breaking his allegiance with his liege lord and committing treason against his King.

Still thrumming with adrenaline, Addam Marbrand was brought in front of the King as he stood slightly behind his liege, Lord Tywin Lannister. The young King was cackling about the vast destruction of Stannis Baratheon' fleet and lauded Marbrand for daring side attacks, choking the enemy. 

After making promises of monetary rewards and grants of lands to be taken from their enemy, the King turned towards his betrothed, a sad eyed beauty, and announced his renouncement of his betrothal to her and his new betrothal to Lady Margaery, another young lady who was as pretty as she was calculating. Growing up with Jaime and Cersei, Addam saw the same power hunger in her eyes as he saw in Cersei. He stifled a laugh as the Queen Dowager saw the same and sneered at her son's new betrothed.

As everyone's eyes were on preening Lady Margaery, he continued to peer at Lady Sansa, the political prisoner whose fate was now perilously up in the air. But instead of being deflated from the King's rejection or scared, there was a quick flash of happiness that no one but he saw. As he stared at her, he noticed a dark bruise on her collar that her tight dress did not cover. It looked new and looked painful against her pale smooth skin. Addam looked at his lord in alarm nodding to Lady Sansa. 

While Lord Tywin's eyes widened seeing her bruised body, he shrugged imperceptibly and whispered under his breath, "Collateral damage - at least he did not violate her or kill her like the whores his mother supplied him." Addam flinched slightly but kept his eyes steady and his face unmoved. His Lord quietly continued, "We have need for her and her claim. Stay close to her."

As she rushed back to her room, Addam followed her closely. So closely that when she stopped, he bumped into her, smelling her scent, a heady mix of lemon and flowers. If she were a kitchen maid, he would have her against the wall as he pounded her. But she was not for him, this lovely girl with such a womanly body.

She stiffened, afraid of being alone with him in his bloodied armor. Her full breasts were heaving, almost popping out of her tight bodice. Her face looked resigned at the punishment she thought he would unleash upon her. His hand lighty brushed the top of her left breast as it gripped her chin. He heard her sigh.

"Lady Sansa, you should not walk alone. I am here to protect you." 

"Ser, I thank you for your concern. I bid you leave," she replied as he stared down her dress watching her blush which reached down her chest. As he was still so close to her, he noticed her tiny sprinkling of freckles on her neck that he wanted to lick. Remembering himself, he stood back and bowed. As he bowed, he felt a large presence besides him. Turning around, he saw nothing and when he turned to her, she was gone, already inside her room. 

Remembering his lord's instructions, he stood outside her door until he was relieved by his second. As he waited, he thought of her undressing and getting herself ready for him.

Later that night he went drinking with his men and the gold cloaks. The topic veered to Lady Sansa and her beautiful breasts, perfectly round white mounds tipped with light pink nipples. Hearing the men laughingly talk about the king ordering her stripping and beating, he sobered up quickly and felt such disgust for and anger toward those men, the King and himself, as he remembered her innocent blue eyes.

After that night, Addam honored his vows to her and watched over her, seeing her go to the Godswood to pray to her father's old gods during the day and hearing her cries at night. The more he was around her the more he saw her true gentle and kind nature, her kindness to injured Lord Lancel and the sad little Prince Tommen who missed his sister.

Sansa embodied all the virtues of the ladies in the tales of brave knights and their lovely ladies, the tales that he and Jaime loved as children. He soon realized that most knights did not honor their vows and really were just sellswords with slightly better manners (surprisingly, it was the Hound who spitted on vows who was more honorable and true than most). With very few exceptions, the ladies he met were neither kind nor pure, with the extreme case being Cersei who could be crueler than even Gregor sadistically toying with his victims. Hearing Sansa giggle as she played with Tommen's kittens, Addam knew it was wrong but he had fallen in love with her.

It was the day he feared when the King asked for her presence after news of her brother's string of victories. He rushed to find his liege, petitioning him to stop it, blurting that the King would have her killed this time. He waited outside the Throne room as he could not bear to see her being broken and crying. The Hand strode in, and immediately, her beating stopped. He heard raised voices, a slap and then the door opened with his second carrying her naked body.

Taking her comatose body to her room, he heard the other man exclaiming that it was such a shame. He silently agreed and waited outside her room as the maester saw to her wounds and giving her something to make her sleep and feel no pain. When the master left, he entered her room, watching his lady sleep. 

He knew he must spirit her away as his liege had planned to wed the sweet lady to his youngest son who was notorious for whoring and drinking and all sort of depravities, many of which he witnessed himself. Because she was so injured, he couldn't take her yet but because she was bedridden, no one was paying any attention to her. The maester told all that it may take up to two weeks for her ribs to be healed and for her to leave her bed. Shaking his head and placing his fist against his heart, he vowed to take her away in a week's time, praying that she would be well enough to travel.

Her room was moved to the Hand's wing near his by order of his liege and was unguarded as no one would dare enter the Hand's wing unless it was the Hand and his men. With his charge being bedridden, he strategized with Lord Tywin regarding the battle formations for the upcoming battle at the Riverrun. Jaime was to lead that battle and was set to leave in two days. Jaime successfully petitioned for his friend Addam to fight alongside him. Instead of looking excited at the news, Addam's shoulders drooped slightly but he tried to sound positive about co-leading the military campaign.

That night, he drugged her and bundled her in her warmest dress and furs and carried her hidden under his large cloak. His war horse already held their change of clothing and dried foodstuffs to last them for four days and nights.

Reaching the stable, he saw a shadow of a man and immediately reached with his free hand his sword.

"Peace, Addam, it is I, Jaime," hissed Jaime.

"Jaime...." His hand never left his sword as he gently laid his charge on the soft hay. He stepped protectively in front of her and stayed in a defensive fighting position.

"Addam, we can bring her back to her room. No one needs to know. If you go through with it, you know my father would hunt you down. He trusted you more than anyone with the exception of his brother Kevan.... you are the son he wished he had."

"Jaime, I love you and your father but you don't understand...."

"Nay, I do. It is how I feel for Cersei. I would do anything for her as I could see that you would do the same for her."

His head fell down and he vowed, "I would not dishonor her. I mean to take her home."

"They would string you up and kill you. You are known as the Lannister commander who routed their men."

"I would sacrifice myself for her. I could not even prevent her last beating.... I deserved death for not protecting her," he cried.

Both men looked away, and Jaime walked towards him and grabbed his arm before he turned to leave them.

Jaime said quietly, "Addam, you are a better and stronger man than me.... You always were. I will give you a head start before sounding the alarm tomorrow - ride fast and hard and don't look back!"

=======

When the Queen Dowager rushed out with her poor son Tommen in tow upon hearing news that the walls have been breached, the women began to cry hysterically. Sansa tried her best to comfort them, these women who sneered at her and looked down on her in court, and calmly told them that they needed to be brave and that they should not give up hope, even though she felt so hopeless as regardless who won, she would still be a prisoner as her brother was a threat to both King Joffrey and Lord Stannis.

She heard screams and loud explosions and tried to remain calm. Trying to distract herself, she sang which hushed the room.

When the large door swung open, her heart fell when the men dressed in Lannister colors streamed in. Unlike the Gold cloaks, they were disciplined and awaited the command of a tall copper haired (the color slightly darker than her oldest brother) man who strode in. He commanded them to search the other rooms with a small group remaining with him. With his arms raised, he told the ladies to wait until his men searched the keep for enemies of the King, as many of the ladies stared pointedly at her. Disillusioned, she returned to her room, knowing that nothing will change.

Later that night the King droned on endlessly his delight of the decisive defeat of his uncle, the Pretender he crowed. The audience shifted uneasily as he continued to shout and give monetary rewards (of coin she knew he did not have) and grant lands (that she knew that he had not yet seized) to one man or another. She did not pay any attention until he gave much deserved honor to his grandfather, Lord Tywin, (who he named as his Hand) and his commander, Ser Addam, the copper haired leader she saw earlier that night. She gasped in recognition; and she saw him look at her.

What she heard next from the King pleasantly surprised her, and she maintained her courtesies when he rudely threw her away for another lady, a pretty girl who she could not help but feel sympathetic for. 

During the long ceremony, she felt Ser Addam's heated and appreciative gaze on her body, the same looks that other men gave her. Something about his stare made her feel uncomfortable as if he could see right through her courtesies and her clothes. She noticed his staring at the bruise by her collar and his whispering with the new Hand.

After the ceremony, she rushed to her room as she heard footsteps behind her. Afraid that one of the men would rape her now that she was no longer the King's betrothed, she ran and stopped when she got to her door with a large hard body crushing her and pinning her against her door.

Whimpering quietly, she felt him sniffing her hair. She could not remember what he said or her response later that night but blushingly remembered his ungloved hand gently brushing against the top of her heaving breast, how she was so sure that his little finger brushed her nipple. In her bed, she gently touched her breasts and her nipples, imagining him touching her.

The next days Joffrey's guards no longer guarded her but were replaced by Ser Addam during the day and by one of his men at night. He always gallantly held out his arm for her to hold, accompanying her to the Godswood, the gardens, and to the meals. Unlike that first day she met him, his behavior were always respectful and chaste, keeping an appropriate distance between them. Yet she felt his approval and appreciation for her actions and her courtesies, so different from how others in the Court treated her. At first, she was confused about his motivations as she could no longer believe that there could be any good men in the South. It must be a trick!

Unfortunately, she was correct as he promptly brought her in front of the King who proceeded to have her stripped and whipped as the King laughed hysterically to her screams. She turned to Ser Addam but he was gone. He deserted her!

Closing her eyes, she cursed herself for believing that he could be different from the others (just as weak as Ser Arys and perhaps as cruel as Ser Merlant) and fainted with the physical pain and emotional betrayal she felt. The Hound was correct that there were no true knights; and she was a stupid fool to believe otherwise!

=======

The little wolf bitch was right that he did not deserve the gift of mercy. He killed many - many who he would argue deserve it (although he knew they didn't and their only mistake is being on the wrong end of his blade) and many who he would say were so stupid that they deserved their fate (he would add the idiotic butcher's son in this category). But what he regretted the most are his actions or lack of actions involving his sister.

He didn't understand at first that she was truly kind and good as he thought her kind words and courtesies were falsities and stupid words she parroted. He was wrong! And he did nothing to stop her beatings, instead bringing her to the King, watching her be humiliated, stripped and beaten in front of the Court, just like the others he called as weak and stupid. But the person who was truly weak and stupid was himself because some true knight did save her and brought her home untouched, even knowing that he would taken prisoner and face death or worse in the hands of her brother and his forces.

He cried, wishing that he was a better man and wishing that death could take him away. He could have taken her away after the Riots but brought her right back to her prison. And his words to her to just take the abuse made him ashamed as he realized much too late that it was her passivity that enraged the King more, subjecting her to more pain. He watched the King send away or quickly dispose the whores that fought back while toying with the ones who did not.

He thought of Addam who he had to admit was not only a capable warrior and brilliant strategist but also a decent man, one of the few he met. At first when he and Arya heard the rumors of Addam's daring rescue of beautiful Sansa, he scoffed, knowing of Addam's deep ties to the Lannisters, his close friendship with Jaime and Tywin being almost a father figure to him. How could only a few weeks with Sansa wipe away the years with the Lannisters? He couldn't believe it but then he remembered the little bird's goodness and light and then understood how a good man like Addam would be forced to save her!

Dizzy with loss of blood, he thought that they would be a perfect match - him, tall, copper haired and strong; and her, tall for her age with beautiful red hair and so fair. They would have beautiful babies unlike his with her, he snorted. All red headed and tall - the girls kind and gentle and the boys strong and just. His last thoughts were of her big smile as she looked at her family - so beautiful....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by other stories with Addam and Sansa (written by a great writer BlueCichlid - see http://bluecichlid.tumblr.com/post/134502750184/a-burning-tree and http://archiveofourown.org/works/5478686/chapters/12659687) and tried to imagine a plausible "what if" rescue scenario complete with a brave knight rescuing a damsel in distress.


	28. Unbreakable (Tommen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poetry prompt
> 
> “The innocent are so few that two of them seldom meet—when they do, their victims lie strewn around.”

At the end of the game that neither wanted to play, there were only two - a young auburn haired beauty with clear blue eyes and a gentle smile and her husband, an even younger sweet child seemingly sun-kissed, blond and tan.

Staring over the parapets, they looked over their kingdom, all seven kingdoms united under their rule. The blue sky was clear, and the land was shockingly green. They could see such progress in the rebuilding efforts with little townships seemingly springing up from the ashes. Glancing at each other in wonder, they smiled each other brightly, proud of the peace they brought to the kingdom and excited about what the future will bring.

External observers may remark how blessed the two appeared, with their bright smiles and shiny hair making them glow. But their young innocent lives were difficult - both terrorized and abused by a person, his brother and her abominable betrothed, who should have loved them, these two who were so easy to love and who loved so easily in return. In those dark days, they clung to each other - Tommen's little shoot of a tree was being wrapped and buttressed by Sansa's delicate vines, therefore making them unbreakable. 

Many tended to underestimate them. His mother was the first to make the mistake and was quickly shuttered away to live with the most devout silent sisters who cut off their own tongues to ensure silence; and his grandfather's treasonous acts were swiftly dealt with by the sharp blade of the Hound. Then the Littlefinger was given the black for his evil deeds, freezing to death even before reaching Castle Black. With the strength of their combined alliances with Dorne, the Vale, the Reach, and the North behind them, his uncle Stannis quickly surrendered. The Ironmen rebellion was suppressed with only Asha, who kneeled to them, and her small forces surviving. Both the Boltons and the Freys were exterminated. And the dragon queen later realized who was the real dragon queen, the one who could actually control all three dragons.

Often trailing them both was the fearsome Hound, who fiercely guarded them. Many called them the three heads of the dragon and many often thought that the Hound was the one behind their bloody military victories, but their successes were as much a product of Queen Sansa's knowledge of military strategy/history as they were King Tommen's total recall of his grandfather's military planning sessions he overheard when he hid with his kittens in one of the nooks. It was actually the Hound who cautioned them against their bold actions, reminding them of the lives that could be impacted. They understood that harsh decisions had to be made and did their duty to the kingdom without much complaint (although Tommen was known to roll his eyes every now and then as he listened to petitioners/courtiers with their petty concerns and courteous words).

However, behind closed doors, the royal couple could be themselves, silly and affectionate friends. Sandor often mocked them incessantly over their naïveté. They would in turn tease Sandor with Sansa doing the best impersonation of Sandor complete with grimaces and curses. At the end of the night, the three would sleep together, like kittens Tommen would say or like wolves Sansa said, with their tiny legs intertwined with Sandor's large limbs. Sandor was always the last to fall asleep as he loved to guard their sleep and to see their cares and worries of the day melt away as they fell to sleep. He would not lie - his two beauties were the strong, unbreakable ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I searched for the author of the quote –The Death of the Heart, by Elizabeth Bowen.
> 
> I did not want the end game to be a sad story of innocence lost so I wrote this fairytale. I continue to believe that there is much beauty if only you look.


	29. Expectations (Jon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> When Jon marries Sansa, everyone (including Jon) expects her to treat his bastard child (with Daenerys, Val or whoever) much like her mother treated Jon. To their shock, Sansa treats the child as her own and insists it carry it's family name instead of "Snow."

He still remembered her face when he confessed everything upon his return from the war with the Others - his nights with Val. Her happy face froze to an expressionless visage she reserved for the public and then she said the words that kept him up at nights - "I didn't expect anything more from you." From that day, he vowed to exceed her expectations, to be a better man, more honorable like their father.

It took many months for her heart to warm to him again; although he knew he did not fully earn her trust, which she fully bestowed on her inner circle - Jeyne, her childhood friend; Sandor, her sword who always, and perhaps rightfully, glared at him; and Hot Pie, who delighted her with sweets.

Now as he escorted the wildlings with their precious cargo to Winterfell, he knew that he ruined all of his progress with her. He remembered vividly her mother's flaring nostrils if he was anywhere in her vicinity and the coldness in her eyes when she saw him. Looking at his babe, with late Val's wispy blond hair and his grey eyes, he wished beyond hope that that was not the babe's fate - to not know a mother's loving hands.

But Sansa surprised him as she always did, lifting the babe to the sky and cooing to him, surrounded by her friends who smiled with her (or in Sandor's case, snorting about her love for mutts). 

Looking at him, she loudly pronounced that the babe was a Stark, as much as she was. They named the babe Teddy, a combination of Tormund and her father Ned. Jeyne designed a small sling for Teddy; Sandor fashioned a crude stuffed animal (allegedly a bear) that Teddy loved to drool on; and Hot Pie concocted tasty fruit/grain purées for the little babe who quickly grew big and hale.

But the best surprise was when Sansa held her two boys, with Jon being the bigger and more troublesome one she teased, and sang them both to sleep at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just fluff. It began with fluff and was to end with fluff.
> 
> Originally, I had the fill be more angsty with her being home pregnant as he went to battle (as a reference to her mother pregnant with Robb and her father returning with baby Jon). I even wrote a most of that take which I replaced with this fill.
> 
> This was supposed to be my last chapter of Sansa prompts - I thought I tried everything I wanted to write (and stuff I had no idea I wanted to write about). It was a lot of fun but reading is even more fun!!!! But I was wrong (looks sheepish).
> 
> Thanks everyone who read, commented or kudos!


	30. Funk (Sandor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> He likes to take her after she has a long day of manual labor (like washing and beating dry clothes or fieldwork). He likes to smell her natural smell - her scalp, between her breasts, her armpits, her pussy, her ass, etc.

Sansa always took pride in her neatness - the neatness and evenness of her stitches, how her clothes were meticulously arranged by seasons and by color, how everything in Winterfell was in the right place and in order. 

But what gave her the most joy is the absolute chaos that is her husband. He could not even drink water (much less ale or his favorite Dornish sour reds) without sloshing or eat without leaving some crumbs on his shirt. Yet he had the finest touch and great control - whether it is with his sword in battle or in their bed. He could be very blunt, even harsh, with his words, but his grunts and shouts at night were the sweetest songs she ever heard. 

When they first became intimate, she implored him to wash well, especially his hands and his privates; and she did the same as she wanted to be fresh and clean for him as they both discovered to their delight his enjoyment of her taste.

But when the long winter came, it was not economical to have so many baths as sources of fuel were scarce and better served for heating and cooking. She got used to his natural smell, so earthy and strong like himself. And they discovered that he was greatly aroused by her natural scent, sniffing her like the Hound he used to be known as. 

At first, she was greatly embarassed as it did not seem proper or lady-like to be so unclean, listening to him murmuring how he liked his little lady dirty and how he wanted to fuck her hard. And when he sniffed her ass, cunt, and armpits, lavishing them with kisses and long licks, she giggled and tried to push him away. Then he grabbed her and held her in his arms, moaning and begging her to let him sniff her, as he loved her smell because it was hers, and take her. She relented that first night and never regretted her decision since.

Now that winter has ended and there were no longer a need for rationing, she would periodically go riding with him to survey the restoration efforts, building up a fine sweat so that they could ride even harder later that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first read this prompt, I quickly moved onto the next prompts. I didn't understand and didn't even want to entertain this. But then after noticing a dearth of Sandor prompts and remembering my words to try to write more Sandor fills, I decided to give it my Zip001 try. This time around there was no internet research as I decided to write from Sansa's POV and how I imagined she would have felt. I am not really happy with it (as seems too neat/tidy and not dirty enough so to speak); and I will likely tinker with it more.


	31. The Heir (Ned POV) Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> Brandon/Catelyn+Catelyn/Ned+ Sansa AU
> 
> Brandon and Cat married before he was killed, and she ended up giving birth to his legitimate daughter Sansa, who is the heir to the North. Ned marries Cat after the war to secure Sansa's claim, and they end up falling in love, and having four children together? How does Sansa being Brandon's daughter change the dynamic in the Stark family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the great stories of Sarah_Black - her Ned inspires me and her Stannis, well I can't say what he does to me (maybe I can whisper it).
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Black/pseuds/Sarah_Black

As he looked at his daughter, for she was as much his daughter as his little imp Arya was, fiercely sparring with the Bear warrior Alysanne, he could not help but sigh contentedly. The North and the House of Stark are in good hands with her tiny seemingly gentle but firm hands. Sansa embodied the best of her parents and if he was to boast, she also had many of his better qualities - her mother's grace and sense of duty, her blood father's energy and charisma and his thoughtfulness and sense of honor. Yet, he thought her best qualities were all her own - the generousity of her heart and her wit.

Deep in his thoughts, he did not see Sansa kick out Alysanne's legs and disarm her and only heard the cheers from the crowd, many comprising of second sons vying for Sansa's hand to be her consort. The older heirs were looking enviously at their younger brothers when they weren't staring at Sansa. Not only would she be a great Warden of the North, he knew that she would be a wonderful wife and mother, seeing how she tended to her younger siblings.

Thinking of marriages, he recalled Sansa calling a meeting with him and his wife, regents in name only after her fourteenth birthday, after meeting with the royal family and hearing their petition to marry young Arya with Prince Joffrey. It was the first time she raised her voice to him in anger, "No!" And that was it, instead they offered Robb for young Myrcella which looked like a good match as Myrcella's gentleness, in sharp contrast to her mother, was a perfect complement to the brashness of his oldest boy with Catelyn, who would be given a holdfast nearby. His Warden wisely stipulated that their match would not be final until Myrcella flowered and formally agreed to the match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop. I think this is some sort of illness. I was enjoying myself reading fills and prompts by such great writers (so imaginative and really sexy, fanning myself) when I came to this prompt and I couldn't help myself (giggles sheepishly). I am just so fascinated by Ned and wanted to think up a situation where his relationship with Sansa wouldn't be so strained. I wanted to show his pride in her and his understated love for her - this what I want and hope (hand over my heart).


	32. Justice (Ned cont'd) - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning - violence (it is not fluffy at all)
> 
> Prompt
> 
> Brandon/Catelyn+Catelyn/Ned+ Sansa AU
> 
> Brandon and Cat married before he was killed, and she ended up giving birth to his legitimate daughter Sansa, who is the heir to the North. Ned marries Cat after the war to secure Sansa's claim, and they end up falling in love, and having four children together? How does Sansa being Brandon's daughter change the dynamic in the Stark family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is much darker than what I normally write. I apologize if you expect fluff and were unpleasantly surprised. I do not mean to offend anyone.

A few years later, Ned met with his little lady at the solar to discuss judgements and sentencing for a deserter, a thief and an abusive husband. It was his least favorite part of being a regent, the passing of judgement and meting of punishment, but he knew, as she knew, that it had to be done. Without justice, there would be anarchy and chaos. The North look to the Warden to ensure order and maintain peace.

It was not something he shielded her from against the angry protests of his wife, one of their few disagreements. Like her two younger brothers, she saw her first execution at the age of eleven. When she saw him look into the eyes of the condemned, measuring the man and allowing him to have the dignity of final few words, whether it be pleading for mercy or words of spite or words of love, she understood the gravity of his decision and his actions. After such executions, the two would hole up in the Godswood to just hold each other, to reassure each other that they did the best they could and to support and bolster each other's spirits. It was a grave thing indeed to take a life of man.

Even before she took on a greater leadership role, he would consult with her on the passing of judgement, listening to her impassioned pleas for mercy and leniency as she would also listen to his calm words about the importance of having adherence to law and consistency of the application of law and that if needed be, laws could and should be changed. They agreed that women should not be considered chattel of her husband and that the wife cannot be raped and beaten under guise of the man's marital rights, both grievous crimes in her eyes and his eyes as well. Because not all Northerners could read or write, they enlisted loyal and direct speaking men to spread the news of this law change throughout the North. He remembered with some wryness the message from Lady Maege Mormont that only contained two words "About time."

Now has come the day that she, as the Warden, will swing her sword. He begged with her to let him continue to mete out the punishment but she would not hear it. They had already met with the accused and the accusers. She decided that both the thief and the babbling deserter should be granted mercy - the Wall for the thief and manual labor for the deserter. He agreed with the punishment for the petty thief but thought her heart was too soft for the deserter. But she believed the deserter's words of the White Walkers, reminding him of the words of old Nan, who taught her all the ways of the North. The last man had no regret for his actions - his chopping of his wife's legs so she cannot leave him. Sansa has taken the poor woman in to help out Nan by mending clothing and singing to her. 

They walked to the block together - he in his black cloak and leathers and her in her dove grey cloak and dark silver dress. She held Ice over her head as she asked the man for his last words.

"Bitch!!!!" he spewed. Ned tensed up and willed himself to not react. 

The sword quickly went down and silenced the man. Looking at her father, she walked to the Godswood with her hand grasping his arm tightly as her men took the man's body away and put his head on a spike atop the wall next to the main gate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series is inspired by the great stories of Sarah_Black - her Ned inspires me and her Stannis, well I can't say what he does to me (maybe I can whisper it).
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Black/pseuds/Sarah_Black


	33. The New Man in her Life (Ned POV cont'd) Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt (back to fluffy)
> 
> Brandon/Catelyn+Catelyn/Ned+ Sansa AU
> 
> Brandon and Cat married before he was killed, and she ended up giving birth to his legitimate daughter Sansa, who is the heir to the North. Ned marries Cat after the war to secure Sansa's claim, and they end up falling in love, and having four children together? How does Sansa being Brandon's daughter change the dynamic in the Stark family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the great stories of Sarah_Black - her Ned inspires me and her Stannis, well I can't say what he does to me (maybe I can whisper it).
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Black/pseuds/Sarah_Black

Of all her suitors from Westeros, Essos, Sothoryos, and Ulthos, her betrothed was the one that he thought would be the least likely consort to his little lady.

Her betrothed was only a few years younger than himself while Sansa just became a woman when they were first introduced, only eighteen but still his little lady. While her smile could put to shame the bright Northern sun, her betrothed's perpetual scowling and grinding of teeth brought to mind the dark and cold winters that led many men to drink. Ned remembered trying to talk with him, being pushed by his wife to get to know their possible future good-son. Even though many considered him taciturn, a man of few words, Ned felt like he was a bard or jester in comparison to her betrothed. In fact, he strongly suspected the man was a mute because whenever Stannis was in the presence of Sansa, he was rendered speechless; and when her hands held his arm during their long walks through her beloved Keep and surrounding area, Ned could see the poor man's arm was trembling.

The night before her wedding, he could not help but sigh with irritation. He always trusted her judgement, but he is so worried that she would make a huge mistake. 

In the Godswood that day, he confessed to her his fears - that her betrothed was too old, too dour and too set in his ways (remembering the way he ate his food, quickly cutting things in bit sized pieces and eating just as quickly and without any joy). His little lady deserved sunshine - a man who would make her laugh, lighten her tough load and responsibilities, care for her and lavish her with the love she deserves. Even his family seemed estranged from him, with his friend and king, Robert, confessing that his brother did not have a heart. But Sansa just hugged him tight, whispering that she will always be his little Lady and while no man is ever good enough for a father, Stannis was the right man for her. Even though few see it, he was very kind and gentle. She assured him that Stannis did make her laugh with his dry sense of humor. Ned did begrudgingly admit that Stannis was a capable warrior and would ably protect the Warden and the North.

But he was still wrong for Sansa! 

He sighed again more loudly, enough to awaken his irritated wife. While she initially shared his reservations, she had become more accepting of Stannis, especially after observing his close relationship with Jon, his squire, and the respectful manner he treated their daughter.

"Ned, go to sleep. Your tossing and turning is keeping me up."

"Why?????" He wanted to pull out his hair, which he had much more than Stannis.

"Ned, don't you know? When Sansa was a young girl, I told her of Brandon and of you, how I first thought you were dull and cold, not realizing that you were just as nervous as I was. You kept blurting 'winter is coming' everytime there was a lull in the conversation, without regard to the context of what was said before. But then I saw how you treated our daughter with such love and the respect you gave and had from others. I saw that you spoke through your actions and noted the little things you did, always waking up early to make sure that the furs still covered me, making sure that I had the warmest room in the Keep (you were really worried about the delicate Southern flower freezing to death), just everything you did then and still do now. I told her although I fell in love with her blood father, I love you with all my heart."

"Cat, I love you."

Cupping his face with her hands, she whispered, "She is marrying Stannis because he reminds her of you. He will worship her and treat her well as you have treated me well... resulting in our growing brood." 

She smirked, teasingly kissed him, and giggled when he growled and dove under the furs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are back to the regular programming of fluff.


	34. His new little lady (Ned POV cont'd) - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Brandon/Catelyn+Catelyn/Ned+ Sansa AU
> 
> Brandon and Cat married before he was killed, and she ended up giving birth to his legitimate daughter Sansa, who is the heir to the North. Ned marries Cat after the war to secure Sansa's claim, and they end up falling in love, and having four children together? How does Sansa being Brandon's daughter change the dynamic in the Stark family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the great stories of Sarah_Black - her Ned inspires me and her Stannis, well I can't say what he does to me (maybe I can whisper it).
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Black/pseuds/Sarah_Black

Staring into her pretty blue eyes and with her tiny hands grabbing his pinky, he knew the reverse was true. It was him who was wrapped around her precious fingers, just like he was with her mama and her mama's mama. 

Kissing the top of her wispy red curls, he remembered his first meeting with Catelyn, his brother's widow, and little toddler Sansa, already a young lady. He knew instantly he would marry Catelyn, so brave and fierce, and do everything in his power to care, protect and guide Sansa. But Catelyn demurred - he was leaving to go fight a war and she did not want risk being a Stark widow twice over. He spent as much time as he could with Sansa before he left, wanting to be close to his brother who seemed always better than him, taller, stronger, faster, more outgoing and funnier. Catelyn understood his need and did not even get upset when Sansa called him "Da". Every now and then Sansa still called him that; and every time it makes his heart swell.

And this precious babe he was holding almost didn't make it. 

Sansa and Stannis lost the first babe - he could still see the confusion and despair in his little lady's eyes, begging him to tell her that everything will be all right and for him to make it right. But it wasn't, far from it; he couldn't do anything and felt so helpless. That night was the first time he did not get any sense of peace in the Godswood. He railed at the fickleness and sheer cruelty of the gods! Raising his fists in the sky, he cursed them all until he was hoarse. Soaking wet from wallowing in the snow, he was carried by Hodor back to the keep where his wife worriedly tended to him. 

During her second pregnancy, it was the combined efforts of Stannis, his wife and himself to significantly ease her schedule and workload. He took over many of her duties while her husband took care of her. He was man enough to realize that he was wrong about Stannis who was not only a good man but a better husband, in turns doting and demanding and supportive. 

In the morning, Ned would privately break his fast with Sansa, their ritual since she was eleven. He would give her a high level summary of what transpired the day before and take notes on her observations. But his favorite part is when they talked about their wishes for the day- what is her one wish and what is his one wish? The days before the delivery, hers were lemoncakes while his was seeing her smile.

On that day, little Lysanna's nameday, he waited with Stannis besides him while his wife was with Sansa. It was taking so long - and he knew from his and Stannis' constant drilling of the maester that the longer it took, the more bleeding and more chances for infection. He could not muffle his shuddering sigh; and he immediately felt Stannis' arms around him. Although they never hugged before, it felt right. Then they heard a baby's cry and both burst into relieved laughter.

When they were ushered in, both his wife and his Sansa were glowing with little Lysanna in Sansa's arms. Stannis rushed to his wife and their babe while his wife hugged him and murmured, "Oh, Ned.... She is well and the babe is well..." 

When Sansa smiled at him and reached out her free hand, he walked carefully towards her and held her tiny hand that fit so perfectly in his. 

"Da."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the name Lysanna is basically a cross between Lyanna (Ned's sister and Sansa's aunt) and Cassana (Stannis' mum). She has red hair (Baratheon's traits aren't always dominant) and her father's darker blue eyes. She spits up a lot and gurgles. And they all love her to pieces!!!! Her first words are Da (Stannis) and Dada (Ned) and Sa (Sansa) and Na (Old Nan).


	35. Winter is coming (Nan, Ned, Sansa) Part 5 Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale.
> 
> Prompt:
> 
> Brandon/Catelyn+Catelyn/Ned+ Sansa AU
> 
> Brandon and Cat married before he was killed, and she ended up giving birth to his legitimate daughter Sansa, who is the heir to the North. Ned marries Cat after the war to secure Sansa's claim, and they end up falling in love, and having four children together? How does Sansa being Brandon's daughter change the dynamic in the Stark family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the great stories of Sarah_Black - her Ned inspires me and her Stannis, well I can't say what he does to me (maybe I can whisper it).
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Black/pseuds/Sarah_Black

She had favorites and everyone knew and knew better than to say anything (with the exception of Catelyn who was right in some ways and well, not so right in others).

She looked down and saw them nestled besides her like a pack of wolves they all were. The little rascal, Na she christened herself and known by all as Nan's little shadow and Ned's little lass, would be with them too but she kicked and turned so much that she was banished from her large bed at night. She could see them wanting to give her their energy, their life force, but she knew as well as they did, that winter is coming.

Looking at Ned's mop of tangled hair now streaked with silver, she remembered fondly the boy he was, seemingly shadowed by his brother. Quiet and reserved and thoughtful - the opposite of Brandon who was always larger than life. Even though he squired in the South, Ned was all North, more northern than his brothers and his father before him. He was the Wall that kept them safe and supported them. He is the woods that sheltered them and kept them warm. He is the ground that they stood on, icy to their enemies yet grounding them all. Not many saw that in the early days. But she saw him, always saw him, even when he hid behind his brother, even when he wanted to bite his tongue out when he was with his brother's fierce widow (she still cackled remembering his earliest words to new bride - "The north is hard and cold, and has no mercy"), and especially when he was with his little lady.

She couldn't help smiling at his sleeping little lady who was slightly drooling beside her. Although Catelyn originally wanted a septa to train and care for their babe, Brandon scoffed and ever since, she took care of the little girl and taught her both the old ways and the new at the insistence of her mother. She was there when her two favorites met - there was an immediate connection which only grew stronger.

While she loved Ned like the son she never had, she disagreed with the others who wanted to make him the Warden ahead of then toddler Sansa. They argued that the North needed to be lead by a strong leader who could ably defend them. She had no disagreement with those statements but Ned was not that leader, so thoughtful he sometimes was stuck in his own head for days and while he was a capable warrior, his strength wasn't in strategy or subterfuge (there was not a false bone in his body). She didn't know why but she felt in her bones then and still in her bones now that Sansa was the true Warden that would save them all as she has done so many times now.

She got yelled at when she started calling Sansa "Ned's daughter" but she meant those words then and now. She didn't mean to disparage or call to question Catelyn's honor or create any rumors that she was unfaithful, fucking both brothers at the same time. Any fool should know that such acts were beneath both Ned and Catelyn, both so honorable and dutiful to their family; and furthermore, Ned was so many leagues away when Sansa was conceived. But some whispered that he must be a shape shifter, had the old magic, seduced his current wife and killed his brother. Those idiots! She wanted to curse them all but knew Sansa would be upset if she did. 

As she not so patiently explained to Catelyn, Ned needed to know that he is Sansa's father because he is in all the ways that mattered, but for one. Ned treating Sansa like a fine porcelain cup, something too precious to even hold, just won't do; and she had to put a stop to that. Sansa needed Ned's knowledge, his ways of dealing with conflict and his quiet ways of inspiring others, making everyone better than they are. He was a man with rather limited skills - capable but unimaginative fighter, not eloquent by any means, and not particularly clever. But what little natural gifts he had, he maximized them to their fullest, working so hard, and he could make Sansa, who was already so gifted and clever, even better and that is what the North needs. But the most important thing was that Sansa loved him as her father; and she knew that he loved Sansa as if she was his daughter. Catelyn begrudgingly agreed; and she must have beaten that into him, into his thick skull.

Nan saw how his heart melted every time Sansa called him Da. Before his talk with Catelyn, he would deny it and say something to the effect that his brother Brandon was truly her father. She wanted to cuff his head and box his ears as he didn't realize how hurtful those words were to her Sansa. But afterward his talk with Catelyn, he started to fully embrace his role as not only her father but her teacher and began their morning meals and their meetings in the Godswood.

Her Sansa was always so hungry for knowledge, reading every book she could get her hands on, attentively listening to and watching Ned and mimicking her mother's gentility as she saw how that made others underestimate her strong mother to their regret (she smiled ruefully as she was just as guilty and vividly remembered Catelyn's reprimands). Soon enough, when Sansa was only sixteen, the North all acknowledged who the true Warden was, and there were surprisingly very little grumbles of discontent when Sansa was formally named.

When Stannis courted Sansa (or more accurately, Sansa courted Stannis), she remembered how distraught Ned was. He looked at Stannis with such distrust and even disgust, letting his fool of a friend Robert try to color his opinion of his good-son. But he finally understood, as she already knew, that it was Stannis' fortitude in spirit that her Sansa needed or what Nan lovingly called his damn stubbornness. Even though he was often gobsmacked by his wife and her beauty, Stannis was not cowered by her, sometimes questioning her and making her rethink what was done before and understand fully why it was done that way. Sansa could shine bright and fly because she had two men who kept her grounded, her husband who adored her and her father who was always there; and as Sansa often whispered knowingly to her Nan, that she was also supported by two strong powerful women, her mother who could guilt anyone to do what is right and her Nan who could curse all those who seek to do harm to her and the North.

With a grimace, Nan remembered the Great and Horrible Winter. They were prepared as Sansa took the warnings of the deserter to heart, having her husband secure large shipments of dragon glass from his ancestral home and training the men and women how to use the lighter weapons. She studied the old texts and questioned Nan and the Elders, asking about how to completely kill the Others and how to stop the wounded from becoming new wights. She manned the Wall with well armed warriors, even sending her beloved husband to lead their first defense.

When the Others came, Sansa and her husband led the troops with Ned staying behind, protecting their little lass Na, the heir if everything were to go wrong and he had to evacuate the women and children by boat. Sansa made Na promise to be brave and to make sure Ned was on the last boat - even teaching her how to knock him out if he refused. Luckily, that wasn't required. Sansa secured the alliance of the Dragon princess and the wildlings. And it was Ned's little lady who had the blood of the First Men and the old magic. With her control over the three dragons, Sansa destroyed the Others with low Northern and wildling casualties. 

Nan saw what was to come and did her part. She made sure that that the Prince to come came (even though most wouldn't expect that the Prince would have such dainty little feet) and that the Dragon had three heads (or rather the three dragons had one head). What she didn't expect was how much love she felt for her Ned and her Sansa and the avalanche of love she got back. Nan patted the head of her beloved Ned, still her little boy, kissed her Sansa's soft auburn locks and closed her eyes for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I just love Nan. That's it - that is all I have to say.


	36. His family (Jaime minor Tommen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Cersei and Robert send Tommen to the Rock, with special needs teacher Sansa Stark, to help Tommen with his reading. Jaime, who still has problems with dyslexia and has therefore taken up training horses and martial arts, actually takes to Sansa as he watches her teach his nephew.

At first, he noticed just her red hair somewhere in the distance. He has been avoiding Tommen and thus, effectively avoiding her.

He remembered Cersei's spiteful words - her blaming Jaime for Tommen being dyslexic, being weak willed and being such a hopeless loser! She shuttered Tommen away to the Rock like the way she did him, dismissing him summarily from being part of her personal detail. Her fat oaf of her husband didn't give a fuck about her much less him. It seemed for her out of sight, out of mind.

He didn't want to see Tommen as Tommen reminded him of the grave mistakes he made. Thus, he had his lawyer hire a bevy of caretakers for Tommen, including a highly recommended instructor specializing in dyslexia.

Working himself in a lather whether with horses or doing martial arts, he is able to forget himself, who he is now, and be who he was when he was a young boy, before he shared carnal pleasures with his sister. 

Worn out from training an angry stallion, he heard laughter with sweet Tommen snorting and Sansa smiling. Curious, he walked closer and heard Sansa encouraging Tommen to not quit likening the young boy with the stallion, that he can learn saying that he had not only a big heart but an extremely bright mind but he only needed direction. The boy look shocked at her kind words and broke into a giant smile. She told him that they have a bit of recess so he could run about.

Watching the blond race past him, he continue to her. She smile a greeting.

"Why do you tell him lies? He will never learn."

Her gentle smile froze. "It is no lie. He can learn, and he is very bright and sweet. He is very perceptive and knows his uncle avoids him. And if it is that drivel you will tell him, I am glad that you do." Her eyes flash with anger and she quickly walk after Tommen. He heard her mutter loudly "Asshole."

Standing dumbfounded, he was shocked that he confronted her - not his MO. But it is better for all if the boy learn the truth now, rather than have the truth beaten into him almost every day of his adult life, being ridiculed and thought by everyone, including the one he is foolish to still love, as some dumb blond - all brawn and no brain.

The next time he met her, it was a few weeks later, and she was sounding out phonetically words and spelling out in Tommen's hands the letters she sounded out as they sat side by side. He then proudly did the same to her without making any mistake. She cheered and the little boy took a cute little bow. When they both saw him coming towards them, they both stiffened and became silent. She stared defiantly at him, glaring at him and telling him with her flashing eyes that he better keep his negativity to himself and keep away from them. 

But the one thing was that he was never one to follow directions. He continues walking towards them, and she defiantly stood still, waiting for him to come but letting Tommen escape. Once he got close enough to her, she looked questioningly at him. 

"I may be wrong."

She snorted at that and turns to walk away. He grabbed her arm, and she turned and slapped him soundly. Both stared at each other in shock.

"I am sorry. But I can't..."

"No, I shouldn't have grabbed you. I was the one who was wrong. I was wrong about Tommen. I was wrong for grabbing you. I deserved that slap for what I said to you before and for grabbing your arm."

"Why did you say those horrible words? Tommen heard you, and you hurt him badly. He looks up to you."

"I was like him. I can't read now - never graduated high school, can't even drive because I can't read the written test much less write the answers." He could not look at her blue shocked eyes and mumbled. He was ashamed and embarassed.

"It is not too late - never too late. We can do the lessons in the afternoon when Tommen is working off his energy with gymnastics. That is, if you want."

She sounded so sincere, so true, so kind. And he knew understand why Tommen was so gobsmacked by her. 

With tears threatening to fall, he croaked, "I want..."

It was not easy. It was a lot of work and frankly, he was not used to working this hard. 

Yes, he did build up a serious sweat training horses and training his body to be a fighting machine. But he mainly relied on his natural abilities - his innate understanding of horses, the natural grace he had, his strength and endurance and the uncanny way that his katana was an extension of his arm.

She was patient with him even when he blew up. He wanted to rip up the workbooks. And he was not proud of it, but he threatened to quit at least once each week. 

On the other hand, Tommen thrived, becoming more confident, and his smiles were no longer shy and unsure but were broad. The boy seemed to be learning so quickly, now able to write cute songs and ditties about his kitties. The blond little boy loved sounding out words and learning new words, fascinated about their varied meanings. 

As Jaime was meeting her for his lesson, he overhead the two talking about Alaska, with Tommen relishing in his mouth the words tundra, glaciers, igloos, and Inuits and spelling them out on her tiny hands, not much bigger than Tommen's. What fascinated the boy was that the truly native Alaskans had so many words for snow! Tommen giggled in delight as she drew for him with her words her home, telling him about the curious characters including her beloved Nan who told the most fantastical stories of what was on the other side. 

Looking at the two huddled next to each other laughing giddily, he knew he wanted this. His family - his sweet wife and their sweet son. Shuddering with so much want and longing, he could hear Cersei's spiteful voice about how stupid he is to want this and her deriding Sansa and Tommen as weak innocents, sheep ready to be and frankly asking to be slaughtered. 'Are we not lions? We take and kill.' He shook his head - he could not let his thoughts of his toxic sister bring him down.

Seeing him standing at the doorway, she ushered him in and said, "Jaime, Tommen has the afternoon off as his gym teacher is taking the day off. I was thinking that we should also take the day off, just us three. Perhaps, we can go riding." She smiled and looked questioningly in his eyes; and Tommen seemed so excited.

He quickly shut down those negative thoughts of them not wanting to be with him if they knew him, knew what he did. He had to take this, ride it for as long as he could. He nodded, and his two each grabbed one of his hands as they ambled to the stables. His family. They could be his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was more detailed than any others I attempted. At first, I felt somewhat constrained by the prompt but then I welcomed the challenge. I am slightly dyslexic (often saying "crooks and nannies" when I mean "nooks and crannies" and the like) but never had any specialized instruction. But I came to the US as a child and took ESL (English as a Second Language) classes, which I thought might be akin enough after doing a little online research.
> 
> I made an edit at the request of Gingerpie81 re my original poor choice of using the word Eskimo instead of the better word Inuit. I do not mean to offend as I sometimes get caught up with my delight in the sound or cadence of words (as I wanted to show Tommen delighting in such and growing up to be a poet of all things!), forgetting their meanings or their connotations (which actually is the most important). I apologize if I offend anyone.


	37. Giving (Jon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picture prompt

His dark grey eyes are wide with surprise when she flipped him over to his back (or tried to with much help from himself) and straddled him.

"Sansa?"

There was a brief moment of uncertainty but then she placed her hands on his chest. 

Gazing into his eyes, she said, "You always give and give and give and give. I want to give in return."

She scooted back slowly with her hands on his chest lightly tracing his sides. Leaning down with her elbows on the bed supporting her and her hands still holding him, she begin to give light butterfly kisses to his stomach, his hips, his thighs including that tender skin near his groin. She started to lick shyly his shaft and the tip of his penis.

He wanted to buck and grab her hair to push her closer but held himself back, not wanting to hurt her or frighten her - he knew what horrors she faced, her physical scars have all but faded but the nightmares have not. 

He moaned and whispered how sweet she was over and over again.

After awhile, she noticed the tension in his body and saw his fists clenching the sheets. She looked questioningly at him and asked, "Am I doing something wrong? I have never done this before."

Completely mindless over her gentle ministrations, he blurted, "I have never given any blow jobs before!"

They both looked at each other and then busted out laughing. He pulled her up and hugged her.

At that moment, she realized that they were both absolute beginners and that was all right, more than all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that I am going straight to hell but I was inspired by Mother Theresa's quotes about giving - "It's not how much we give but how much love we put into giving" and "Give, but give until it hurts."


	38. Constellations (Willas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> Willas' siblings set him up on blind dates. Some are successful, some are not.

Ever since the riding accident when he was only eleven years old, Willas kept a journal, a small graph paper notebook. In this journal, he jotted his thoughts, drew diagrams of contraptions, wrote poems, and created some graphs, including a graph showing how many surgeries he had each year since that Day.

The journal contained his notes about his series of blind dates set up by his siblings.

'Date 1 - Myranda (Margaery)

Myranda had me by the balls, literally by the balls. Her hands cupped me hard and almost felt like she was trying to lift me. I have no doubt in her vow that she could ride me hard. But am I a fool to want more than a quick fuck, pity or no?'

'Date 2 - Satin (Loras)

He is pretty. I know I am not being fair but I compare him with O and noting all the ways he is not him. As I suspect he is probably doing the same and find me lacking in both mind and body.'

'Date 3 - Sansa (Garlan)

[diagram of what looked like constellations]

'O constellations of the early night,  
That sparkled brighter as the twilight died,  
And made the darkness glorious!'

Went star gazing but the brightest star was the one next to me. 

Her sprinkling of freckles by her collar bone are so lovely - she doesn't like them and tries to hide them but I like to kiss them and find all of them on her body, mapping them with my mouth.'

The notebook then contained many more diagrams of constellations with notations such as 'left cheek', 'behind right knee', 'inside thigh, right', etc. 

The last entry was dated a few months later.

'She makes the most delicious sounds - happy sighs, low moans, intakes of breath as her body quivers at my touch. But the most perfect was her watery yes.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The excerpt of the poem in Willas' journal is an excerpt from 'The Constellations' by William Cullen Bryant (Bryant Park in New York City was named after him).
> 
> I imagined that the "watery yes" was a yes to his wedding proposal.


	39. Booty (Asha and Stannis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I filled my own prompt (blushes - I have no shame)
> 
> NSFW (implied rape to come)
> 
> My prompt
> 
> Salt husband - He is the booty, spoils of war.

They prepared him for her - he was naked, greased and chained by his neck to the wall in a dank dark cell - the chain only gave him enough give to take a shit at the smelly pot they left two feet from him but not enough to sit or lie down. It was five days of little water and moldy bread - most men would break by now, even one of her nuncles. But the man was still standing and pacing in a tight circle, while grinding his teeth and grimacing.

Even in the low light, she could see his lean long muscles - his broad shoulders, strong chest muscles, well defined abdominal muscles, strong thighs and calves, and rounded ass. She quietly got in and slapped his ass hard as he tried to turn around as she deftly stepped away from his roughly two foot radius of movement.

"Sea bitch, let me go!!!!"

"Now, now. Is that a way to speak to the daughter of a lord? Is this the way you speak to your sweet lady wife, Sansa?" Asha sneered. 

She saw his body stiffened and made a mad movement towards her, almost breaking the chain from the wall. She hitted a nerve. While others would back off, she only wanted to poke the wounded bear more or in this case a tightly wound stag that she would mount soon enough and who would sire her little squids.

She smirked seeing his large member get engorged as she mentioned his lady wife's name. 

"Don't worry, when we storm Storm's Landing, my men will take good care of her, all of them.... They will talk dirty to her. They all want to ride the red wolf bitch, making her howl," she taunted him.

With a burst of energy, he made another surge and the chain broke. He landed a right hook to her jaw. She kneed him hard in the balls and wrapped the chain tightly around his neck as she sat on him with her knee pressed tightly against his neck. She spat out a bloody tooth.

"Do you want your wolf bitch safe from my men?"

He was whimpering and crying. 

"You do? Then you know what to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by "Something More" by Eilit, a great great writer, but decided to go a different direction. See http://archiveofourown.org/works/5008516/chapters/11509648.
> 
> Originally, my prompt was written in a funny and campy spirit but then I reconsidered the tone and made it much much darker (and frankly, I am kinda freaked out by myself).


	40. At Last (Jon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picture prompt

After taking the Black, he never even imagine any of this. He knew his place then - a bastard her mother said or half-brother she used to say - and now he could not believe his place now. Shaking his head, he couldn't stop crying, hiccuping as he tried to stop.

Her long graceful arms held him to her stomach with her fingers weaving through his curls. His wife, his sweet lovely lady wife! He kissed fervently her small stomach, imagining his seed thickening in her, her already full teats engorged with milk, her glowing with happiness like her mother did with her younger siblings.

She leaned down and whispered the vows they made only a few months ago, "You are mine; I am yours forever..."

His head lifted and looked at her with tears in his eyes. He lifted his lips to kiss hers.

"And this babe is ours. I love you now and forever," he vowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love babies!!!!


	41. chasing Alayne (Aegon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> multiple personalities (note I missed this part of the prompt as it was on the subject line - oops!!!)
> 
> Sansa and Aegon can't get along, but Alayne and Young Griff have a romance for the ages.

"ENOUGH! I take what I want, even if I don't need it and throw it away, because I am your King!" Aegon yelled at the trade representatives who cowered at his threats of dragon fire while his Queen was quietly growling, her blue eyes dangerously flashing at him. Finally, the men were forcibly escorted out by their guards. 

"Fool!" she barked at him, "I married a fool. Yes, you are king. Yes, you have a dragon. But it is one dragon and you do not have the love of the people. Nor any alliances except with the North and that is because of ME!!!!"

She stormed out the room.

Sansa only saw his faults which he admits are many. 

But Alayne always forgave Griff. She always sang to him, always made her Griff feel so strong and so smart and so loved. She would make these purring sounds as Griff pleasured her, nuzzling him, kissing his chest, his stomach and even licking and suckling him, taking him deep in her throat while staring adoringly in his eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes looking into his violet eyes. They would hold each other through the night, his legs intertwined with hers.

Sansa wouldn't even look at him when they did what she stiffly called "doing their marital duties." They did their duty in the dark with their long shifts on. No groans, no moans, only rarely small intakes of breaths and muffled gasps. When they were done, she would turn away, and he would skulk out like a thief in the middle of the night.

But it was daytime when it was worst - the disdain in her eyes. The utter disappointment. 

She did not understand that their rule must be absolute - that all of their enemies must burn, and even their possible enemies must burn. No child of the enemy could be left alive as it was him, a child that was saved who took back the Kingdom.

He thought she understood he was doing this for her. But as he burned all the Freys from Walder on down to his grand grandchildren as she watched seemingly stoically by his side, her heart turned cold to him, never again laughing at his jokes like Alayne would to young Griff, never again giving him Alayne's secret smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I focused on the anger that Sansa had for Aegon and the love between Alayne and Griff rather than multiple personalities aspect of the prompt (which was the subject line of the prompt but I didn't see it - oops, my bad!).
> 
> Ultimately though, I think everyone has difference faces - a face they show to their loved ones, their colleagues, their clients, used car people, etc. It is too bad that Aegon's public persona (and actions) is one that Sansa can't find it in herself to forgive.


	42. Seduction (Oberyn and Sandor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> Can the master of seduction entice the Hound from his Little Bird? Multiple fills appreciated for different types of seduction techniques. (I only did one fill but employed two "techniques".)

"Little bird, I am sorry I am late. It is that arse Oberyn again. This time he asked me to move his high harp from his solar to his bloody bedroom and then that cunt proceeded to play it..."

"And you stayed for his performance?" giggled Sansa.

"Don't. Ah, I am a bloody idiot but I thought I should listen to him play like I listen to you.... It is all your damn fault!"

"You don't like my playing?"

"Sansa, that is not what I am saying. Your singing and harp playing are great and you know it. Before I met you, I wouldn't help that arse with his bloody harp and probably would have smashed his harp because I hated people like him, so entitled and so bloody cocky. But he is your guest and I do anything for you."

Sansa smiled widely. "And is that why you were late yesterday wrestling with him?"

"He is a formidable warrior and equally adept using weapons and fighting without weapons. I haven't had much competition of late - no offense, but the men of the North, although capable, do not have the skills to challenge me. I wanted to see if I still have it. But the funny thing is..." Sandor then blushed beet red.

"Yes? What is the funny thing?"

"He kept on putting me on various holds subduing me, straddling me, grabbing my arse, my chest, scratching me all the while he was growling and moaning. I think he even bit me - bit me hard."

"Well, he does have good taste," smirked his naughty little lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just plain silliness! Facepalms! I recall someone wanting to see Sandor with someone besides Sansa although I am sure that this is not what he/she expected to see (as there were mentions of various ladies).
> 
> I think Oberyn might have more chance of success if he were to entice Sansa to join them (smirk). Sandor would do anything for her.


	43. Sting (Jon and Willas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> Friends-with-benefits
> 
> The two decided no strings attached, but that's easier said than done.

Jon knows in his heart that Sting is right in this one line (and maybe other things as well but whatever) - "If you love somebody, set them free."

He pounded his head on his desk remembering Robb excitedly telling him that Willas is the one, the one for Sansa, that he asked Robb, an ex hockey player, to teach him how to skate with a bad leg so he could surprise Sansa with a marriage proposal. Jon should be smiling as he knew how much Sansa really loved to ice skate (all the Starks loved it with Arya and Rickon the short track speed skaters and Bran before his injury a long track speed skater) or he would like to say ice dance (even though ever sassy Sansa would argue otherwise because she was proud of her athletic jumps). 

But instead of being happy that she found a good man at last, he wanted to Willas out of her life because he so wanted to be in her life forever. Jon knew that she would argue adamantly that he was her best friend and that would never change.

But everything would; and everything already did.

Their "casual" arrangement stopped after her first date with Willas with her so giddily recounting play-by-play to him everything Willas did right from being a perfect gentleman in holding the door for her and walking her to her side of the car, to asking her questions and listening to her rather than talking over her, letting her take a taste of his dish and even offering to trade if she liked his more than hers, and hugging her at the end after he asked to see her again. He wanted to cry at that moment; and he did in his bed later that night.

Everyone remarked that while Sansa was positively glowing, Jon was becoming more and more sullen. It got to the point that after a few weeks (as Jon was always the moodier of the two even when Sansa was with that awful Joffrey) Sansa was really concerned. She met him under their tree, the heart tree in which they carved their initials when they were kids. He told her of his fears that she would leave him but stopped short of telling her of his love, not only as a friend but something infinitely more. Holding his hands, she vowed that they would be together forever, that no one, not even Willas, would keep them apart. She kissed him and hugged him tightly as he cried, telling him how much she loved him. Looking into her eyes, he told her that he only wanted her to be happy and from that moment on, he tried so hard to be supportive and appear excited for her and her blossoming relationship with Willas. 

Jon smiled bravely when he saw Willas' cute proposal, which was capped with them spinning around on the ice. That night when she asked him to be her best person or as she called it MVP for the wedding, he said yes because he could never say no to her.

Now he was writing his "MVP" speech to her on her wedding. Jon knew that Willas really loved her and made her so very happy; and that is all he really wanted for her. Closing his eyes, he imagined her glowing smile on her wedding day with her eyes glistening with joy, he breathed in and sighed deeply. He was setting her free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt I filled awhile back but forgot to add here. When I read it again, I feel that I did not truly delve into the FWB part of the relationship other than an almost throw-away line about "casual" arrangement (hangs head in shame).
> 
> I remembered a very adorable story I read about Sansa being a skater and kinda overdid that angle so that her entire family is a mini winter Olympics team (face palms). 
> 
> I confess I love music and I literally hear a soundtrack during the highs and lows of my life (laughs as it sounds a bit crazy). When I quit my first job, there was the Rocky theme song in my head. When I saw my baby nephew for the first time, At Last. Cole Porter songs are everything to me!!!!


	44. Bite (Jon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> Sansa is a vampire and Jon her willing victim.

He was laid before her stark naked and keening, begging to be bitten so he could be with her forever. She hovered above him with her sharp teeth bared.

He said he knew what he is asking for and that he would do anything to be with the one he loved. But he didn't.

She remembered his talks about his family - his siblings too numerous for her to remember their names other than his sassy little sister Arya and his parents - with his father so honorable and his stepmother so cold - he wanted to make them proud of him. He also talked about his odd collection of buddies, Sam, Edd and others. After her fateful bite, he may not be able to be around them as he may not control himself from wanting to feed like Tyrion who had no control of his hungers for blood, sex, drugs and booze (in no particular order). They had to clean up many blood soaked brothels Tyrion visited where the whores and their Johns were the unfortunate victims. But because of his blatant attacks, he was put down as he brought harm to them all even though she pled mercy for Tyrion (even after seeing the carnage he left in the girl's school). 

And even if Jon had her control, he would be absolutely destroyed, as she was, when he outlived them all. To form attachments outside the Family is to suffer; and she was suffering now, looking into his warm brown eyes and knowing that for the best for both of them, she should go and never turn back.

She knew Petyr would be scoffing at her - her reluctance to do what he considered natural, to feed and to grow the Family. He told her many times that it would be her conscience that would be her downfall. He must be wrong as it is the only thing left that she is proud of and the only left of her blood father.

She turned away and vanished through the window, willing herself to not turn back as she heard him crying for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another old fill that I forgot to add.
> 
> This one was inspired by Queen's Who Wants to Live Forever.
> 
> "Who wants to live forever,  
> Who dares to love forever,  
> When love must die."


	45. Touch (Robb)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> Longing
> 
> For as long as Robb and Sansa remember, they have always known that their feelings for each other wouldn't be viewed as natural by society even though the King is a Targaryen. They have never acted on them, due to the shame it would bring their family. How do their feelings for each other influence the rest of their lives?

That night, she said that they were family, that they had to bring honor not shame to their family, and that they must do their duty for it is right and just. 

That was the night before she was to wed the young silver Prince Aegon. That was the night he finally confessed his feelings and his desires to steal her like the way the wildlings do. He expected that she would be affronted and disgusted by his words but what was worst is her looks of sadness and yearning as she uttered those words. 

Now it was ten years later, and he and his wife, Roslin, were to bear witness to the coronation of King Aegon and his Queen.

He surreptitiously watched them, the new king affectionately touching his wife who smiled lovingly in his eyes. Their two happy young children were with them, each holding a parent's hand. They seemed like a perfect family unlike his marriage with sad Roslin who bore him no children.

He watched as the crowds cheered the new King and Queen who waved and smiled at their people as they rode by slowly in their open carriage. Fathers would bring their babes close by for the Queen to bestow them a small flower crown and a blessing. They were so well loved by their people who remembered their generousity, their sponsorship of the arts, and the many infrastructure improvements made by the Prince as the acting steward to his father before the king passed away.

He remembered all of Sansa's letters detailing all the good her exceedingly clever husband had developed and completed (and included the plans of some of the improvements for the North to consider adopting), her joy over their children, and her wishes for Robb's happiness. 

Like she did when they were children, she would draw for him her hand, the only part of her body he ever could touch. At first, the hand was stretched out open, with palm facing upward, as if it were meant to gently cup and caress his face. Then her hand was draped downwards, ready to be kissed. Finally, the final pictures showed her hand being closed; and the last letter did not contain any drawing but only the last words "Be free."

He tried really hard to do what is right. He tried to love his wife to no avail. And Roslin knew. He could not lay with her; and when he rarely did, they did their marital duties in pitch darkness when the moon was covered by thick clouds.

Later that day, he was kneeling in front of his new King and his Queen, feeling her tiny hand on his shoulder as her husband's hand on his other as they accepted his fealty on behalf of the North. He looked in her eyes and saw their love still there no matter how she tried so hard to hide it. But he would not act upon it, never shame her and would do his best to make her proud.


	46. Mother (Rickon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> Whenever a new suitor visits Winterfell, Rickon does his very best to scare them off. He already lost one mother and refuses to let someone else steal his new one.

Rickon was sparring with the men when he felt Shaggydog's alarm. It must be his Sansa! He had Shaggydog guard her whenever he was not nearby.

He stopped the sparring and then saw the cause of Shaggydog's alarm - Sansa walking slowly, the carriage of her upper body was stiffly straight. His Sansa always flitted about, overseeing the rebuilding, negotiating trade agreements, listening to petitions, etc. As Shaggydog got a little closer, he saw the almost stillness of her face as if it was frozen stiff. She wasn't smiling or laughing as she was wont to do even when he got into madcap adventures with Shaggydog and Hodor and trudged mud and snow through the previously pristine floors of the keep. 

His heart fell as he saw such sadness in her eyes. He knew he must be the cause of her sorrow - she must have found out about how her latest suitor received a small bite from Shaggydog. But he thought she understood and didn't want to leave either. All of those men who came to Winterfell to take her away were not worthy of her.

When she reached the godswood and laid her trembling hand against the heart tree, he saw through Shaggydog's eyes her small body trembling and heard her soft sobs. She was whispering through her tears. As Shaggydog lingered by the parameters of the godswood, he barely heard "It is getting worse, not better... He is more beast than man... more a child than a man... never grow... maybe it is me... holding him back... things may be better if I left." Immense guilt wracked him - he knew he was the cause. 

It was not her fault! It was his! 

She was the perfect mother, so patient and kind. She taught him to read and write and some basic math. After some cajoling, he was able to sit with her through the morning petitions without too much fidgeting. He could do better - he will do more and take on more responsibility and do more than play. He knew it was not right that she bore the brunt of the endless stream of work. He would do better - he did not want her to leave him. He will be her good boy!

He had Shaggydog run towards her and comfort her. Once Shaggydog was beside her, she threw her arms around him, burying her face onto his body. She stared into Shaggydog's guilty looking eyes, gently patting him as he howled pitifully. "Oh, Rickon. You have to do better, much better."

He vowed that he would be. He will not drive her away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I read this prompt, I thought it was adorable but somehow when I finally filled it, it turned really maudlin with Rickon no longer a child but instead a young man. I am thinking of trying again but with a different tone.


	47. No Game (Jon and Sandor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> Jon/Sansa Modern AU pining
> 
> Everybody likes Sansa, so she's really confused and hurt that her brother's best friend Jon so obviously doesn't. All he does is glare at her and he never talks. (i.e. Jon high-key has zero game and his looks of intense longing are scowls and Sansa is confused and thinks he hates her).

Sansa could feel his intense eyes staring at her as she tried to mingle with the guests at her parent's annual Fourth of July pool party. It made her tense up and her nipples stiffened in her sky blue bikini. Rushing away from his hard glare, she headed to the kitchen to replenish the drinks.

She heard loud steps behind and hoped dear God that it wasn't Joffrey and his asshole friends. Knowing that the knives were too far (at the other end of the large kitchen), she reached for the kitchen shears in the nearby drawer which she held close to her side. While the music was thumping loudly with her younger brother's favorite rap songs, her heart felt like it was beating even louder, and she didn't want to turn around as the loud footsteps stopped and she felt a large presence behind her.

"Little bird, you left your pink water bottle out there. You should know better than that," rumbled Sandor as he proceeded to pour out the bottle. "And you should just drink from an unopened bottle not even a can."

She turned around and smiled with relief. "Thank you, mommy," she teased, putting away the large shears.

Nodding approvingly at her choice of weapon, Sandor asked, "Are you ok? You ran away from the pool like you were being attacked. Is someone bothering you?"

"It is nothing."

"Nothing that made you run away from your best friend who just got back from her summer trip?"

"We texted and talk everyday.... and Rickon and his buds drank all the drinks."

He held her face up and said, "Spit it out."

"Well, it is just one of Robb's friend is always glaring at me. He hates me and I don't know why. I tried to talk to him and he walked away every time. He probably thinks I am an idiot."

"Little bird, I thought you are an air head," Sandor laughed as Sansa hitted his arm.

"Not funny."

"Do you want me to talk to him? To tell him to F off or I will F him up?"

Shaking her head no, she said, "I don't think he will hurt me. He just doesn't like me. The thing is that I think he is cute... don't make that gagging sound... and I tried to chat him up. But he is just not interested, especially with the little bratty sister of his best friend. So when he looks at me, I want him to want me the way I want him. And I know that he doesn't... and well..."

"He is a fucking idiot! Don't pout." Sandor grabbed two large cases of beers with one arm and a large bag of ice as Sansa grabbed two six-packs of soda. They walked together back to the pool. As she placed the drinks in the large vat of ice, she again felt his heated gaze on her back. 

Sandor noticed her body tensing up, saw him, then guffawed. 

"He's got a boner looking at your ass. He just has no game."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An old prompt that I forgot I wrote. 
> 
> I like it when Sandor and Sansa are buddies. As I replied to one of the comments, "I just see if they are not together he would be a good bud to her, him always saying to her that he gotcha babe like Snoop Dogg helping out contestants in The Price Is Right."


	48. Green-eyed monster (Sandor and Osha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> Everyone assumes that it would be Sandor who gets jealous of the men's and boys' attentions to his lovely lady wife but it is his wife who will cut you if you make even a small pass (no matter how innocent) to Sandor. Your choice on who she is jealous by - Satin, Dacey, Arya, Jon, Stannis, Osha, etc.

Osha is a fool! He knows this is a fact - an indisputable and undeniable truth! 

Of course, she had to leer at him and whistled loudly when he bent down to take a drink because he was so overheated (as he cannot fight without his bloody tunic!). Shaking his head, he heard and saw a screeching redheaded harpy racing down to the training fields, spewing language worst than he heard during and after battle. 

His gentle lady wife, the Warden of the North, has converted into a red witch with flames shooting out of her eyes, ears and mouth! A small crowd gathered, with some of the bolder younger men making bets in how long it would take before it becomes physical but none betting against their lady, who is an amazingly fierce fighter who fights so dirty and so brutally and without any sense of mercy or decency. He tried to angrily glare them down - they need to treat his lady wife with dignity and respect even if she is not acting with dignity herself (he noted their faces - they will all be punished in his future sparrings with them). 

Sandor should know better, but he tried to physically hold back his angry wife which earned him a hard slap on his scarred face.

A silence fell to the crowd; and Sansa stopped, shocked at her own actions. 

Sandor smiled ruefully - his lady wife loved him so much! He reached out to touch her face gently, physically trying to let her know that he forgives her always - even if she is wrong because she is never wrong for him. Her eyes begin to tear with her regret - she never meant to hurt him ever; and he leaned down to kiss her, with the crowd erupting in cheer even that wildling bitch Osha was smiling broadly.

Later that night, as they lay panting, he looked at the flushed face of his wife and remembered the morning when her face was flushed with anger.

He gently touched her cheek with his rough fingers.

"Sansa, you know you are the only one? My only one?"

Her blue eyes teared up, and she looked away. She buried her head into her pillow and sobbed.

"Sansa, look at me. There is no one, not that stupid wildling bitch Osha. No one. There is only you."

Shaking her head, she sobbed even louder.

"I love you."

He never told her this but he thought she knew from his actions. She knew he was not good with his words - that he could not say what is in his heart although he could show with his hands readying her, lips kissing, licking, sucking her body, cock buried deep inside how much he loved and frankly worshipped her. He would do anything for her, even wear that blasted tunic when sparring. She must know.

Turning around, she looked at him in surprise which cut him to the core. She should have known. Why did she not know?

"They all see you, such a warrior and so strong. You are the hero, saving me, saving Winterfell, saving the North. Everyone knows of your bravery." Her voice trembled as she spoke.

"Sansa, but everyone knows I did it all for you, only you."

"You met me when I was a pretty little girl - no wrinkles, no stretch marks from our large sons, none of this extra weight. I am no longer your little bird - you don't call me that anymore because I am fat and gross and you could not possibly want me."

"You are the most beautiful woman, you know this to be true - I love everything about you, your curves because I provide for you and your people, those marks because of your gift of our boys. I don't call you that anymore because when I do, you stiffen as if you don't like it."

"It is because I no longer look like the girl you knew before."

"I pitied the girl but I love the woman that is you."

He bent down and kissed her, holding her tightly in his arms.

"Little bird, I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning, I ended the fill at the kissing/cheering scene but then decided to add the ending to explain her actions. I wanted to "play" with insecurities that I imagine that both have. And in the prompt, I have her almost mirroring the Hound's angry and ballistic reactions to his scars.


	49. Home (Bran and Jojen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> They've both agreed she'll never marry, but they need an heir for Winterfell.
> 
> NSFW (implied incest by proxy?)

He knew the exact moment when everything changed. It was when her courteous facade slightly crumbled when her last suitor lightly touched her back as he directed her to the dance floor. There was an almost imperceptible flinch that no one but he saw. 

The grinning Southern man was too direct with her, dancing closer than what many would consider appropriate. Some could defend the man as his arms were admittedly short and his sister was voluptuous with her full breasts lightly brushing the man's chest to his evident delight.

He had Hodor bring him to them, and the surprised man stepped aside when Bran held his sister's hands in the traditional dance hold. Even though he was harnessed to giant Hodor with his limp feet just inches from the floor, he felt so free as she smoothly led them through a series of steps. 

Closing his eyes, he smiled as he used to love to dance with his sister before his Accident. When his eyes opened, he saw her matching smile. They both grinned unabashedly, almost forgetting that there were anyone else in their great hall.

He knew at that moment she belonged in his arms, here with him, in their home. He whispered to her, "You are my home." Her eyes widened slightly as she understood and then she nodded.

He needed a heir, and she did not want to marry any of those men who only want to control and use her. They needed to be together - the last true Starks. But they were no Targaryens, nor were they Lannisters.

When she posed the idea with him and his love Jojen, he was initially disturbed and jealous. He noticed how even Jojen was attracted to her lush beauty. He didn't respond until they danced that night.

Later that night, she came to his bedroom as she done so when they were little and he had nightmares of lions, water and blood so much blood. He was so scared then and even more scared now. He was scared for all of them - how would this change their relationship dynamics? Would this destroy them and tear them apart? He didn't want to lose Jojen as his lover and he did not want to lose Sansa as they have lost the rest of the family to deaths, to the Faceless ones, and to the wild. He did not want to lose them to each other, both able bodied and so beautiful.

Holding his trembling frame, Sansa comforted him and murmured that she would always love him and that would never change. He felt Jojen's strong arms holding them both, kissing him slowly. When he stopped crying, he saw two sets of brilliant hued eyes waiting for permission, neither wanting to hurt him and neither wanting to leave him. 

He held Jojen's hand and placed it in his sister's tiny hand. She guided Jojen's hand to her, teaching him how to ready her, as she looked at Bran's eyes for any sign of discomfort or hesitation. 

Watching his lover prepare his sister, he felt such arousal, like the feeling he had during their first time. His lover was a considerate lover and peppered his sister with gentle kisses, relaxing her. Working her, Jojen kissed her neck, her collarbone, her freckled shoulder as the siblings both moaned, wanting more.

When Jojen entered her, Bran almost blacked out as he was in both of them, feeling Sansa's wet warm tightness and feeling stretched beyond belief. There was a sharp pain yet so much pleasure and such release. Afterwards, Jojen made sure that she too found her pleasure as he licked and nuzzled and tongued her until her tiny toes curled and both siblings screamed.

It felt so right staring at his lover's eyes through his sister's eyes, feeling her desire and primal need. Sansa was more wolf than he, and she bit Jojen before she mounted him. She was insatiable, bringing Jojen multiple times to release with her hands, her lips and her warm mouth. Her strength, her flexibility and her stamina overwhelmed him as their lover spilt deep inside her, calling out both of their names.

He was wrong to fear. If anything, their love grew even stronger with Sansa's almost selfless love bonding them together. In her, their love will take root and bear many fruit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I confess that I sort of cheated as their heirs are not Bran's biological children. I just could not imagine Ned's and Catelyn's children actually committing incest so I sort of hinted at it here when Bran warged into both Jojen and Sansa at one point although he typically wargs into his sister when she is with their lover.


	50. Lone Wolf (Stark family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> What would happen if Ned was able to escape King's landing with only Arya? Robb has captured Jamie before Ned and Arya at camp, and having Tywin's son, gives the Stark family a false since of security regarding Sansa's safety. How does Sansa react when she returned to her family after the abuse she suffered?

When Sansa returned, she did not truly return. She came back a woman, with voluptuous curves and dark chestnut brown hair. She refused to answer to Lady Sansa. She no longer sang or danced merrily in their great hall. She did not sit in the family table but instead preferred to sit in the lower tables beside the scarred man who brought her back.

Arya remembered the day the Hound brought her home. She was wrapped in furs and was carried by the huge man. She did not look at them, her family, and when their father and mother reached to hug her, she flinched and held tighter onto the Hound, refusing to let go or be separated from him. Her parents were devastated. 

When Sansa rested, her parents met with the Hound and questioned him privately. Arya snuck and overheard his raspy voice detailing her beatings ordered by the dead King, her former betrothed, and her being raped by her mother's childhood friend. He said he came too late and her mind had broken, with her memories of the past gone. He had been taking care of her but thought it best she came home. He wanted her to be safe. After their last attack, he was injured badly, and he was worried he couldn't protect her.

Even now a few years later, when her family saw her, there was no sign of recognition in her blue eyes. She merely curtsied to the lady or lord of the keep. She was Alayne, the wife to Sandor Clegane.

Her mother tried to engage her and talk with her; but she brusquely provided a clipped response then curtsied and quickly walked away. 

Seeing her mother's face fall, Arya raced after Alayne, cornering her.

"I know that you remember! You are lying!" Arya screamed at her. Ned rushed towards them, trying to stop their fighting.

"They say here - 'When the snows fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies but the pack survives.' The pack left Sansa to die. But I have Sandor who rescued and protected me. Sansor is my only true family," she hissed. 

Her blue eyes glared at them all accusingly as her father looked down in shame. 

"We tried..." her father started as she interrupted.

"I waited and you never came. If Margaery was taken, her family would kill to have her back. If Cersei were taken, Lord Tywin would do even worse to get her back." 

She pushed her way out and the next day, her home stood vacant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This, like pretty much all of my fills, got away from me. It seemed so angry; and it makes me sad.


	51. Bells (CatelynxBenjen) - Pt. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> When it was said that Sansa was the first child borne out of love, most did not realize that it was out of the forbidden love between Catelyn and her husband's younger brother.

When the raven came with happy news of the birth of Sansa, he knew she was his. He made his brothers ring the bells, that were normally rung as dire warnings of oncoming attack, all day to celebrate his baby girl. 

He read so many times Catelyn's letter about their baby that it became ragged and worn. Sansa was perfect and precious, with her mother's pretty blue eyes and red hair. In her letter, Catelyn described Sansa's quiet alertness and her sweet smile, saying that how they remind her of him. He laughed at that as he never thought he had any way with women, only had a drunken tumble here or there before joining the Night's Watch. 

But with Catelyn, it was different - she was a fine lady. He couldn't even say how it began. From the onset, she was not for him - she was betrothed to his eldest and closest brother; and when Brandon was killed, he comforted her and watched her wed his other brother. He loved his brother Ned but knew Ned was not worthy of Catelyn. His older brother was even more tongue tied than himself. He chuckled, remembering the many times his brother blurted to his new wife that winter is coming while she looked at him in confusion. 

They were always friends. There was always an easiness between them as both had a biting wit and a love for high jinks. They both loved Brandon; and the night they discovered that their idol died, they clung to each other, pouring out their hearts. In the morn, instead of feeling awkward with each other, they saw each other with clear eyes as a person who could always be trusted.

When Ned later broke Catelyn's trust, he returned as soon as he could, a year later, to offer her support. He wanted to hurt his brother as much as his brother hurt Catelyn, such a fine lady. Instead of sending his bastard away, Ned kept him around as a constant physical reminder of his shaming Catelyn. He understood how that wore her down and her self worth. In the godswood, he whispered to her as he took her how precious she is and how much she is loved. She whispered that he had her love forever. But he had to leave again. They both knew and understood about honor and duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Bran was their only other child, named after the man they both loved. And that is why Catelyn was so hysterical when Bran almost died and was never quite the same since.
> 
> I imagine that Benjen would leave the Night's Watch after reading Catelyn's letter about how her girls, including their Sansa, were taken prisoners. I want to believe that Benjen, a fierce and scrappy fighter, would be able to rescue his baby girl although he was too late for his fine lady.


	52. Dragonfly pin (Benjen) - Pt. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> continuation of Round 3 CatelynxBenjen and Sansa (see prior chapter)
> 
> I just want to see the relationship between Benjen and Sansa, his love child with Catelyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 3 (continuation of this series) >
> 
> <http://archiveofourown.org/works/6288292/chapters/15606037>
> 
>  

Benjen smiled wryly - his little princess always surprises him!

He thought she would go on and on about the golden haired prince like when she was giggling with her silly best friend. But instead, in a tremulous voice, she worried about her half brother, notwithstanding her mother's feelings of relief. Sansa held his hand and asked him to look out for Jon as he has always watched over her mother, Bran and her. She knew the hardships Jon would face at the Wall.

Although Bran was not told of his parentage, Catelyn told Sansa of hers and made sure that when he visited, he would have time alone with his princess. When they groomed his horse (even though she would wrinkle her cute nose as the horse smell offended her) each day during his visits, Sansa would tell him of her days and he would do the same. She would sometimes sing with him with her high notes soaring over his low rich baritone notes. He did not redact his stories at the Wall and wanted her to understand that good men could do bad things, bad men could do good and that all is not what it seems - that even though he and her mother committed sins and betrayed Ned, good came from it - he did not regret anything and wanted both her and Bran. Even though Benjen has done many things her septa would disapprove of, his seemingly proper Sansa not only did not try to distance herself from him but instead welcomed him wholeheartedly and showered him with so much affection, gifting him with thick socks, seemingly plain tunics, and handkerchiefs all embroidered with a small letter S and hugging him tightly whenever they were alone.

As Sansa worried aloud that Jon would be alone without their siblings and would miss them all, Benjen could tell that that wasn't all that bothered her. When she talked about Jon, he knew that she was also talking about herself and how she would miss him. They would only have these few days before she leaves for Kingslanding for good. Her lip trembled and she begun to cry as he held her, crying himself. He kissed her soft hair and placed his gift in her tiny hand, a pretty dragonfly pin he used almost all of his meager savings to buy. He told her no matter how far apart they were, he would always be there for her. She proudly put it on her dress nearest to her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very outlandish theory of why Sansa and Ned were not close - it is because she is not his!!!!! He knows, and Benjen is missing as he is going to rescue his little princess.


	53. Slap-stick (Pylos and Cersei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> Pylos and any married couple, marriage counselor
> 
> For example, Stannis x Selyse; or Robert x Cersei; or Jon Arrayn x Lysa; or Catelyn x Ned (when he brings Jon home); or even very AU (because time skip back) Rhaegar x Elia. Your choice and multiple fills greatly appreciated! Thanks!!!

From afar, the blond woman was breath-takingly beautiful. Cool blue eyes, perfect nose, full red lips. But as he got closer, he noticed that the eyes were glaring, the nostrils flaring and those lips in a perpetual sneer. She had a look of someone who smelled something bad. It was clear that she did not want to come.

Dr. Pylos thought that he made the right decision upon reading the screening report by his capable nurse practioner, Sansa, to see her without her husband.

"Mrs. Baratheon...."

"No, Mrs. Lannister," she interrupted angrily.

"Apologies, the file had it wrong. Please sit down." He will remember to apologize to Sansa if Cersei dresses her down as he tapped his pen thoughtfully against her neat handwritten notes.

There were only two chairs in the large room facing each other. They were one and half feet apart. She sat down with a huff in one and proceeded to move it back with a loud scraping sound. He picked up his chair and moved it so it was the same distance as before - everything had to be in the perfect order - and sat down, pretending to read the screening notes, which he had already memorized, while noticing how she reacted to waiting.

She did not disappoint. She displayed the classic predatory behaviors with her tapping her feet, growling and finally moving forward to point at him accusingly. "I know what you are up to."

Dr. Pylos was shocked but decided to wait.

"You bill by the hour and want to milk this session. Since my fool of the husband is paying, it matter naught to me but I know your kind."

He sighed internally, relieved that she did not know. He decided to start with the Roscharch diagrams which should be interesting.

"Mrs. erm Lannister, I think it will be best if we have you review these diagrams and let me know the first word that comes to your mind. Before we begin, I think it is best that you try to clear your minds of all thoughts."

He waited for two or three minutes until her fidgeting almost made her jump out of her chair.

He flashed the first diagram that 99.99 percent of his patients called butterfly (as it was a picture of an actual butterfly). 

"Penis!"

Interesting. Another card flashed.

"PENIS."

"Dir-tay penis."

"Stew-pid penis."

Enough, he saw enough as he saw after flipping the last ink splotched diagram how aggressive her stance was, her hands clenched and teeth clenched as she grounded out, "Fat ugly penis!"

He immediately stood up and pointed to the door. "That will be all. You can go now." 

Once she slammed the door shut, he took out his post-its and put a red flag by her file number - red for worst case situation, when reconciliation appears impossible. 

He smiled as he liked challenges!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the first round - just plain silliness. I had Sansa be his nurse practioner so I can add it here.


	54. His sleeping beauty (Jon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> Domestic life. I just want fluff.

He loved waking up with his sweet lady wife in his arms, her long red silky hair wrapped around them like a cocoon. With their legs intertwined, his chest against her back, his face against the nape of her neck, he couldn't truly tell where one began and the other ended.

It wasn't always like this. At first, both were hesitant to take any liberties that could possibly offend the other; and they stiffly did their marital duties and withdrew to their separate rooms. It was originally the discomfort of bedding someone that they each thought was a sibling or half sibling when they grew up. 

But when evidence was clear that they were cousins, the distance was due to the fact that Sansa was so afraid to have her heart broken and betrayed, and Jon was as equally afraid. He knew of all the men who abused her and took advantage of her; and he vowed to never pressure her even though the queen demanded heirs. With the exception of their wedding night, he told her that he would only come visit her bed if she invited him.

In the first year, she invited him only twice. After receiving an angry decree from the queen upon hearing this, she invited him on a monthly basis; and luckily, she conceived early that second year.

It was when she was pregnant with their first babe and when she was caring for their babe that their relationship of mutual respect and affection turned to something more. He fell in love with her when she was with their son and when she made sure that he felt welcome to join them. And seeing him with their oldest, her heart also grew soft towards him.

It was in their third year when they first truly kissed, and gentle shy touches became more and more passionate. 

There were some days and there were still some days when no work was done because the Warden of the North could not stop kissing his wife even after four grown children all wedded and a slew of grandchildren.

He still felt that she was the most beautiful person he ever met. To him, her laugh lines only made her more beautiful as they reflect her happiness, the joy they have together. They, of course, had disagreements, and she was right most of the time. But they always agreed that it mattered naught who was right (although they both knew) and agreed to never go to sleep angry. So that is why every morning after their argument, like the one they had the night before, they were both sated, with him being quite hoarse (he was much louder than his lady wife who was such a vixen in bed) and with her pleasantly achy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved this prompt especially the sentence - "I just want fluff." I do too!!!
> 
> I was asked to write more Jon/Sansa fills; and I was originally not sure if this cotton candy fluff was what she/he was asking for.
> 
> New note: I wrote this fill for Lady_Firefly who asked for more Jon/Sansa fills.


	55. Rumors (Jon and mention only of Sansa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
>  
> 
> Jon Snow/Any – rumours about his love life
> 
> Watch gossip about Satin. Free Folk gossip about Ygritte. Speculation about Alys Karstark and her quick wedding. Historians having ship wars. Pop-Culture “star crossed lovers” Vs Academic “political calculation”. (I love fake history)
> 
> Ballads! Bodice-rippers! Memes! - Please & Thankyou
> 
> Bonus points if it's all rumour and Jon is/was not in-fact getting any

After another grueling day of being heckled by Theon, Jon rushed to his favorite hiding place in the crypts behind Lyanna's statue. It was quiet, dark and hidden.

But the quiet was broken by coarse laughter, two of the stable boys came in with their forbidden smokes.

The tall skinny one brayed, "Did you hear about the bastard Snow eating sausage last night?"

The shorter one snickering responded, "I heard that he was on his knees all night, that the men from the Night's Watch took turns riding him and making him howl like a wolf. He liked it so much that he begged to join the Night's Watch."

"We got to get back before they find us missing."

A few minutes later, a gaggle of serving girls bursted in and began to share their pilfered sweets as they giggled.

"Thank goodness the little princess didn't eat all the lemoncakes and left some for the rest of us! For such a small thing, she sure can eat!"

"Well I heard that her bastard brother can eat pussy. I heard he ate all the Mormonts and made them all roar like bears!"

"He does have such sweet lips and tongue."

"Sally, you would know - everyone saw you behind the stables."

"That was not me - I am pretty sure it was you."

Then loud manly voices filled the crypt. 

Rodrik boomed, "What are you silly girls doing here? The dishes need to be cleaned and dried. Get out of here and leave the sweets. If I find you here again, I will tell the Lady."

"Gads, those girls are so silly, Uncle."

"Because they love to giggle and talk? I recall that your sweet girl also loved to laugh and talk."

"No, not that. It's that when I took did the watch last night, I heard a sound, like the panting of a wild animal. I thought some fool forgot to kennel the direwolves and that they again got out."

"Jory, you know, the young ones sleep with their animals."

"Well, they should be locked up especially Shaggydog - what sort of name is that? Anyways, I shone my light out on the field; and there was nothing there. I walked closer to the house and heard the sounds getting louder. They were coming from an open window. I snuffed out the torch and inched towards the window. I peered in and it was Jon yanking, grunting and panting. He made such a mess all over himself and his bedclothes. You hear all these rumors about him, and the only action he gets is with his hand."

Rumbling laughter filled the crypt.

"I wonder where he is now. His father was looking for him. Let's fill these lanterns will oil. The Lord said that the king is visiting and will want to visit first his Lady Lyanna."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a writing exercise for writing dialog and trying to make each character distinctive or singular even if you don't exactly know who is speaking. This was another round 1 fill.
> 
> I took the lazy way out - instead of describing Jon's reaction, I was hoping that the reader would merely identify with Jon and feel his embarassment.
> 
> The backstory is that it is Theon starting the rumors of course!


	56. Yanking (Northern boys)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt
> 
>  
> 
> Northern boys and men, yanking and shaving
> 
> Theon, Robb, Jon, Jory, Smalljon, etc. bond "Northern" style.

"That Dacey, she is so fine, she can handle my mighty sword!" grunted Theon as the some of his friends grinned and laughed as they all yanked away.

Robb just shook his head and sighed, "Dacey is fierce but Alys is so pretty. Her hair is so soft."

"Down there?" leered Harrion. "I saw you two behind the stables, you weren't just touching her long braids on her head. Your hands were definitely aiming lower. Were you able to get a taste of her sweet nectar?"

"Hahahaha, so funny. That was you in the stall with old Nan, the only lady blind enough and deaf enough...."

"Hey, hey, hey. Nan is a wise woman and has much better taste in men than Harrion which whose breath smells like a carrion on a hot day in the South," chortled Smalljon as he shaved and trimmed his full beard.

Theon jumped in to defend Harrion and shouted, "Everyone knows that the one that stinks to high noon is you after a training. Even the flies fly away."

"Ha, little man with a little dick, the reason why I smell after training is because I am a man and I work so hard unlike you, you lazy piece of..."

Robb quietly tutted, "Enough. Guys, where is Jon? Where is he hiding now?"

One of the older stable boys who spent a large stain against the wall, pointed to a far dark corner where Jon was moaning loudly, so loudly he didn't hear the quiet footsteps of Robb sneaking up on him.

At first, Robb only heard "Sweet, sweet girl, so beautiful, so beautiful blue eyes, red lips made for kissing...." and then when Jon released and shuddered, all spent, he grunted "Sansa!"

Robb punched him, punched him hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the old prompts I filled from the first round.
> 
> Strangely enough, poor old Nan made an appearance here as she did in my other fills - Sam's wet dreams, Sansan fairy tale, Sansa the bad ass Warden epic, etc. She is strangely my go-to character.


	57. Daddy's girl (Stannis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> What would happen if Sansa was the first born child of Stannis and Selyse Baratheon? Does Selyse resent that Sansa is not a son, but a beautiful daughter as well? Do Sansa and Shireen work together with Davos to get rid of Melisandre before she gets her hooks in their father, like she did with their mother?

Everyone heard the story about Lady Sansa's birth - how her mother cursed her and her father raised her little body up in wonder. Gossip mongers used this tale to explain Selyse's jealousy and hostility towards her daughter.

The truth was somewhere in between.

It was a difficult pregnancy. Selyse was too thin and did not have child bearing hips. She was cursing as she was in such pain as the maester had to stick his hands in her to take out the precious babe. She cursed everything - her husband, her babe, the maester, the midwives, her lot in life. Her ire was not directed only at her babe. She was angry at the world.

At first, baby Sansa did not breathe; and Stannis grabbed her still body and tried to remove the fluids and gunk from her mouth and nose as he witnessed in the war field to ease the breathing of the injured. When she finally cried, he was so happy that he lifted her up and then held her tightly.

Selyse's recovery was difficult as she lost so much blood. Severely weakened, she could not nurse or hold her babe for any period of time. Bedridden, she had fits of depression as she found out that she could not bear any more children. When he saw Selyse raise her hand at the babe for crying, Stannis took Sansa away and kept her close to him. He never returned to Selyse's bed to her relief.

It was not uncommon that baby Sansa (wrapped and held carefully by her beloved nursemaid Kyra) joined him during his meetings with his staff, his rounds/surveys and even during his training. As she grew up to be a cute toddler and then a beautiful young lady, she continued to shadow her father and even joined in the archery training.

Because Sansa scowled often and did not suffer fools, she scared all of her suitors to her father's initial amusement. Then he began to be alarmed when Kyra pointed out to him how other less accomplished and less beautiful ladies acted and how men flocked to them and away from his Sansa. Kyra noted that Sansa mimicked him and as a result, the young men were intimidated by her and did not get to know her to see how truly kind and sweet she is.

Stannis did not want her to be alone or be in loveless marriage like his with her mother. He began to soften his approach in conversing with others and awkwardly tried to make small talk, noting that when he did, the other party was much more agreeable and more helpful. He took dancing lessons with her which he found helped him with his sword-fighting; and both took up sewing, which he noted was an important skill in battle (stitching wounds) and in peace (as everyone needed clothes). He was so proud when she made him a tunic that he wore it even though one arm was much shorter than the other!

And his efforts worked, young Quentyn Martell was conversing with her and she seemed to enjoy herself. He already spoke with the quiet young man and approved of his sense of duty and his decency. But as she was dancing with Quentyn, he could not help feel a bit sad and began to scowl once again.

Later that night, Sansa came to his solar to find him scowling in the dark and holding her first tunic. 

"Do you know why I spent so much time with Quentyn?" she asked.

"He is a fine young man." He began to scowl.

"Yes, he is a kind and good man... and while he is the eldest son, he is not the heir of Dorne. His sister is. He will not take me away from you, and our marriage, if he proposes and you agree, will result in our strong alliance with Dorne." She kissed his cheek.

He smiled; and she grinned right back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote the original fill, I realized that I only read the first sentence of the prompt and totally did not include Shireen in this AU. Oops!
> 
> Here is an alternative ending (from Siberias' wonderful prompt/fix of Sansa and Shireen being twins) - same opening paragraphs with addition of Shireen.
> 
> Even though baby Sansa was much larger than Shireen, Sansa was not breathing while her younger sister by a few minutes did, albeit feebly. He desperately cleared Sansa's airway passages, and when she cried, he lifted her in joy and relief. Later he would say to Davos that he thought that in even in the womb, his Sansa was sacrificing herself so that Shireen could breathe the limited air in their mother's womb.
> 
> Many wanted to laugh but stifled their giggles as he glared by, often followed by his two girls and their nursemaids. The girls were so different with Sansa so beautiful and taller while Shireen was sickly and so much smaller. But even when they were mere babes, Sansa gently reached out to Shireen and that always continued. It devastated Stannis and Sansa when toddler Shireen fell sick with greyscale - he had to literally lock Sansa up and kept her in insolation as she wanted to be at her sister's side as he would do anything to protect his Sansa (as she would do the same for her Shireen).
> 
> Shireen miraculously survived, and Sansa would surreptitiously scowl and growl at anyone who flinched and made derisive remarks when they saw Shireen, trying to protect her from stares and ridicule. She would sing loudly to her sister so Shireen did not hear their jokes about her face.
> 
> His girls continued to follow him wherever he went. While Sansa often listened intently to him, she would also keep her younger sister amused, whispering tales of knights and ladies, as Shireen tired easily and had a shorter attention span. Shireen would look at him and the world in wonder, while Sansa was more like him, more realistic as she knew that there was just as much bad as there were good. Yet Sansa would do everything in her power to allow sweetly smiling Shireen to live in this bubble as long as she could, even telling her father the cruel words one of the maids said about Shireen, leading to the maid's dismissal within the hour.
> 
> For Sansa, Stannis and Shireen were like the double suns that her life revolved around. And Stannis loved his two girls, his fiery Sansa and his gentle Shireen.


	58. Girls!!! (Arya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> Sansa, roller derby
> 
> She may be the good girl of her family, but roller derby gives her a venue to hip check a bitch.

With their fans in a frenzy, chanting and waving their fists (and middle fingers) at the other team, Sansa (aka Karma Elektra) feels so dominating as she whips around the rink with her impossibly long legs clad in fishnet stockings as her opponents feebly try to get a hold of her long arms and are flung like rag dolls across the rink.

Hearing the sound of another girl crashing hard against the board, she feels a burst of adrenaline - the high that every derby girl gets when she delivers the C-block! She imagines that it is Joffrey that she just annihilated, imagining his stupid grin disappearing and being replaced with his mouth agape in fear. Yeah, karma is a bitch!!!!!

She has already lapped most of her opponents but for one, the tiny but fierce Miss Tits (aka as her sister Arya who introduced her to the sport). She split jumps over another victim of Karma and quickly gains on her sister who is tiring and already is putting her body in a deceptively vulnerable looking position position. She has seen this move before many times when Arya curls in, luring her unsuspecting opponent closer to unleash a powerful J-block, unfurling her small but muscled body upwards in a J-motion, and throwing her shoulder squarely into the opponent's chest. With her long and deceptively strong limbs, Sansa could easily stay clear of her sister and fling her to the stands with her own patented hip check.

Looking into her sister's fierce eyes and remembering how Arya helped her let go of her anger and shame for staying with Joffrey ('You can be a bitch but you are not his bitch'), she could not bring herself to do it. She is shocked when she feels her sister grabbing and holding her hand as they both passed the last line at the same time with their hands held up in victory as "Run the World (Girls)" blares!

The crowd roars their approval! And she cannot help gyrating her hips and undulating to the music as her sister breaks it down with a series of squatting leg kicks! She points at the audience who shouts back "Girls"! All the girls are up and dancing and stomping and waving their muscled arms! "Girls!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by Queen B!!!
> 
> "Who are we? What we run? The world (who run this motha, yeah)  
> Who are we? What we run? The world (who run this motha, yeah)  
> Who are we? What do we run? We run the world! (who run this motha, yeah)  
> Who are we? What we run? We run the world  
> Who run the world? Girls"


	59. The Stranger (Addam) - Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> Addam/Sansa - Please do a continuation of the fill in Round 3!

As her eyes fluttered open, there was so much brightness. Almost blinding, but she could barely make out that she was laying atop the well muscled legs of a large hooded figure and that they were moving fast as the scenery were whipping by her, making her dizzy. She could not see his face which was darkened against the glare of the bright sun atop them.

She closed her eyes and realized that she felt no pain, just softness as she was swaddled in soft fine furs and covered with a fine woven cloak with her arms and legs immobile as they were tightly bound by the furs.

Has the Stranger taken her at last? She wanted to laugh at the sheer irony that once she finally found small moments of joy - playing with Tommen's kitties and walking through the beautiful gardens with seemingly gallant Ser Addam escorting her, that it was all taken away from her. She recalled reading one of the plays about the comedy of life with her poor septa - at the time, she did not understand that the gods had no mercy or concern for mortals but instead toyed with them for sport. It mattered naught whether one was wicked or good - in fact, it was the wicked and evil people who were often rewarded while the good and honorable, like her poor father, were slaughtered like sheep. She thought there may be exceptions as she and Tommen both idolized Addam who played with them and took them seemingly far from the gaze of the King and his even more spiteful mother. 

But then she remembered his treacherous eyes, looking downwards and not looking into her eyes, the day that he promptly took her to the King to be stripped and whipped for the many victories her brother had won. It hurted so badly but she remembered each strike meant her brother was winning and it made her be able to withstand the pain. She heard his gasp and that was when the pain returned as Ser Addam looked quickly away and walked away. There are no true knights! She was a stupid little girl like what they all said - the King, his mother and the snickering court. Remembering the betrayal to her heart, she started to cry softly and her body trembled with her sobs.

The riding motion slightly slowed down as a large calloused hand began stroking her face gently.

"Lady Sansa, we will stop shortly but we need to make significant distance from Kingslanding. Bear with me please. Please don't cry. I will take you home," the hooded man spoke quietly to her as he held her gently against his armored chest. She looked at the crest on the armor and lightly traced the raised metal - an orange burning tree. 'House of Marbrand... But how? Why?'

She tried to look up at the darkened face, eyes blinking her flowing tears away, but she could not make out his face. His face got closer to hers and he buried his face in her hair as he kept saying, "Please do not cry. You are safe with me." She recognized that voice, the voice of a gentle man who told stories of knights and ladies to Tommen and her. The man she trusted against her better judgement.

"Ser Addam?" she whispered.

"Aye," he whispered into her ear. She thought she felt a gentle kiss on her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may tinker with it more - it was quickly typed as I was waiting for my flight to another client meeting. Very rough and maybe too sweet....


	60. Open Sesame (Jon) - Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> Jon x Sansa, wardrobe malfunction
> 
> His people warned him to stop wearing such tights pants but he didn't listen and now his zipper is busted. Luckily there is a standing seamstress at the Golden Globes!

As soon as he heard the tearing sound (which seemed to echoed so loudly in his head) when he bent down to pick up the pen of one of his adoring female fans, he knew that he was in serious trouble. He saw his publicist, his lifesaver, discretely covering his ass with her body and gently guided him to the enclosed waiting area and typing furiously in her mobile. She turned to him and discretely mouthed, "I told you so." Luckily, she gave him no more grief other than her subtle shaking of her head.

Once she deposited him in a private room next to the main waiting room, she turned him around and said, "Jon, we are in luck. Your new tux pants, which are slightly looser than those you split, will be here shortly; and a seamstress will be here to fit you in them. I am going now to meet your pants. Everything will be fine."

Blushing, he realized once again she was right. It just seems so strange and not him to wear looser fitting pants - he didn't feel like himself. It was one thing with jeans which had sturdier and thicker denim fabric but apparently another thing with tux pants which had more delicate wool fabric.

He covered his face and hoped dear God that there weren't any pictures. He didn't notice any uproar from his fans but he was in such a shock afterwards. All he heard was "RRRRIIIIIIPPPPPP!" He was such an idiot. He facepalmed again.

He heard a gentle knock on the door and a feminine voice calling out, "Hello, I am Sansa, the Golden Globes seamstress. Can I come in? Perhaps we can fix the tear if your replacement pants do not show up."

"Please come in." And a lovely vision came into the room - a red haired goddess armed with a white fluffy robe in one arm and a large basket filled with needles, thread of all colors, scissors, scraps of cloth, etc. in the other. All the blood quickly went south, and he immediately turned bright red.

"Please remove your pants so I can see if we can fix them. Here is a robe that you can wear while we wait for your new pants and while I try to fix your old pants."

She quickly left the room. He realized quickly that there was a major problem. Because of his excitement, he somehow managed to jam his zipper and he could not zip it up or down. He tried for ten more minutes and heard another knock with a voice piping whether he was ready.

"Um... there is a problem. I cannot remove my pants."

She came in and closed the door and immediately kneeled down to work on his jammed zipper. Gently humming, she was very professional but her fingers could not help brush against his bulging member that seemed so anxious to meet her. He wanted to suppress his groans and closed his eyes, wishing that this beautiful girl was on her knees for different reasons. 

Her humming stopped and her hands stopped moving, and he quickly looked down. What he saw made him groan aloud, the beautiful temptress has managed to successfully unzip him and was now staring at his hardened shaft jutting towards her face (he totally forgot that he decided to go commando - mental facepalm) with her inviting mouth slightly agape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe that this is the last of my embarassing Jon fills. I don't know if I left this strange leit motif on a high note - more like a low note...
> 
> Sorry!!!!


	61. Red Lady (Stannis and Melisandre) - Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> Sansa, religious ecstasy
> 
> Because those Bernini statues are not PG. 
> 
>  

Initially she was not surprised that the King annulled her marriages, deeming her numerous claims a significant threat to his kingdom. She was afraid that he would sentence her to death by fire as he done for others, including the former queen Cersei and her successor, Queen Margaery.

When the King's red lady came to her guarded room with a torch, she felt such apprehension the way the other lady's glowing eyes looked into her clear blue eyes and then swept over her body.

"You will do. You know and understand power. You have old magic within you," she murmured as she circled slowly around Sansa.

Every day and night for six nights, the red priestess would be by her side and together she learned all of the prayers and incantations. She was not allowed to sleep - every time her eyes drooped, the Red Lady would scratch her arms drawing red blood. On the last night, she was able to summon a shadow in the shape of a dire wolf as she howled at the moon.

On the seventh day, she was bathed in fragrant oils, and her body was shaved. The ladies dried her hair and weaved white star shaped flowers in her long red tresses as they clothed her in white translucent gown that skimmed her body as if it were second skin. If it were not for the thigh high slit, she would not have been able to walk. Throughout her preparations, the Red Lady was in a trance chanting and swaying in the corner but all eyes were drawn to her as she was shining so brightly as the other lady's light grew dimmer and dimmer.

Although she had not slept for days, she felt so alive, yet so hungry. Everything seemed so vivid - the sun illuminating her room, the sounds of every living creature in the keep (even the pitter and patter of the mice), and the smells. She knew what she had to do as she strode to the King's private chambers.

The doors immediately were opened by his guards, and she entered and saw the King standing barechested before her. He immediately saw her powerful gaze and kneeled and bowed to her.

She could smell him, his heady mix of arousal and fear and excitement. The Stag would be a good King, but only with the Wolf besides him. He smelled so good her mouth began to water. She growled softly as she caressed his clenched jaws with her hands and raised him up beside her; and she began to lick his chest as they both moaned. 

She began to chant removing his breeches, roughly palming him as he begged for completion.

"Do you truly believe as I believe? Do you want to rule? Do you give yourself to the only God? Do you pledge yourself to me?"

"YES! YES! YES! YES!" he hoarsely shouted as he held her other hand against his chest, "Everything for you, my Queen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also from Round 1 - somehow I forgot I wrote this. The tone and the characters seem off but I originally wanted to try something different.


	62. Faith (Stannis) - Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picture prompt
> 
> Stannis/any

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Removed from livejournal as included additional characters and did not exactly meet the parameters of the prompt.

Pacing in his room, Stannis was torn between embarassment by the large tent in his pants and his growing anticipation for his new Red Lady and his Queen. His bare torso was oiled with his dark body hair clinging to his lean muscles. He radiated heat as he hungered so much for her. 

When he first saw her in the Keep calming the ladies and children, he was immediately drawn to her. Her brilliant red hair was a beacon of light; and she glowed with such power, even brighter than Melisandre when he first met her, as she bewitched all with her siren song. He and his battle frenzied men would have taken her hard but he quickly had his trusty man, Davos, squirrel her away with Melisandre who looked spent and tired next to her. She was to be his.

The Red Lady wanted him to take as his queen Lady Margaery of Tyrell but she, like Melisandre, could not be trusted as both looked knowingly at each other and smugly at him, like kittens licking up spilt milk. They wanted to control him. Margaery was in the next group to sacrifice after the Lannisters which, included the bitch Cersei, he captured. Tommen, the poor sweet boy, quickly succumbed to the poison administered by his mother - he planned for mercy for that boy but alas that was not to be his fate.

He demanded (nay threatened) Melisandre to prepare his new Red Lady and his Queen, to teach Lady Sansa her incantations and to give up her power to her as he knew that Sansa would be more than enough for him. Even when Melisandre and he coupled roughly before, he was always left wanting more. She promised that on the seventh day, his Queen will be ready.

It was now the seventh day and he could not wait any longer. He would take her whether she was ready or not. Just as he was ready to implode with sexual frustration, she flowed in, her ivory arms and left leg bare and her white dress with a high slit clinging to her shapely body. The white silk was so sheer that he could see her pink nipples and her triangle of red curls. But it was the passion in her blue eyes that made him kneel, genuflect to his Queen. He was her servant - he believed, every pore in his body ached for her.

He did not remember how his pants were torn off his body or how he got the bloody scratches on his thighs. He recalled vividly that he was ridden hard as he keened and grunted and cursed until he felt raw. 

Her tiny hands pinning his arms down with her breasts dangling seemingly beyond his watering mouth; and he surged and bucked upward to clasp her left nipple and he suckled as if he was a hungry babe. 

She taunted him with her bites with her tiny sharp teeth, challenging him to dominate her. He was getting tired as they have been fucking for hours - their bodies drenched with sweat as the oils on their bodies were washed off by their combined sweat and their bedclothes were slick with their oils, their sweat and their body fluids. 

But he could not be the Prince that was promised unless he successfully struck his broad sword into her, his Nissa Nissa, making her scream with completion. She stretched her white neck that was dotted with a light sprinkling of freckles as a show of submission. With his last burst of energy, he overcame her red magic that pinned him to his bed and flipped her over with a rebel yell. He landed heavily on her with her hardened nipples brushed against his. He bit her shoulder as she keened with delight. Her panting and sighing made him harder than ever as he plowed into her, her hot walls clenched him hard, until they both howled and the room was alit with their passion. She was his queen who completed him, and he was hers faithfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of religious ecstasy prompt. This hot mess is dedicated to Tommyginger who is such a great cheerleader! I also want to thank her for her great idea of the Addam/Sansa pairing which obviously has been inspiring me to write a lot. Thanks for being the best you!!!!
> 
> Also, I want to tout these truly wonderful Stansa fills written by elzabetholsens (LJ name) - http://valar-morekinks.livejournal.com/316.html?thread=111932#t111932 and  
> http://valar-morekinks.livejournal.com/1860.html?thread=781124#t781124. I love them both and often reread them!


	63. Leather and Lace (Addam) - Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His POV
> 
> Prompt: Addam/Sansa continuation of Round 3

She was so very pale and so still, swathed in soft furs and covered by his extra cloak. Seemingly as fragile as a porcelain faced doll. 

Yet he saw her steely resolve as she stood regally before the mad king. When told of her brother's treachery, she merely stated the truth that her brother was traitor to King Joffrey but never truly denounced her brother. With every lash, she did not break like he seen most grown men being whipped. She whimpered softly but did not beg for mercy nor did she curse her brother. Her eyes were full of tears yet burned bright with defiance.

She was a fighter. He knew she would awake.

As they rode further north, her body grew colder to his touch yet he felt like she was growing stronger, not fading. Her warm breath against his neck became stronger and more regular as the cold winds blew so hard that he pulled his hood up. Winter is coming.

When she awoke from her drugged sleep, she cried with relief and surprise; and he wanted to cry, begging her forgiveness remembering her look of betrayal as he took her to the king. But he had to be strong - he would not let her down again.

When they finally stopped after two days of hard riding, switching from one horse to the other he took, he had to tend her wounds. Lowering the top of her dress down to reveal her back, he cursed his body's crude reaction to her half nakedness. Even though her back was marked by angry lashes he lovingly cleaned and applied poultice to, he saw how her unbroken ivory skin was so soft and smooth as the finest silks, her neck so graceful, her waist so tiny against the swell of her perfectly round bottom - he wanted so badly to turn her around so he could truly see (and perhaps touch) her breasts which he knew were more beautiful than what the men all said in the brothel. He sighed, trying to quell his body's reactions.

She was so weak initially that he had to feed her by partially chewing her food. Instead of spitting the chewed food onto his plate and then spooning it into her mouth, it felt so natural to place it gently in her warm mouth with his, their lips gently touching. The feeding always ended with him kissing her until they were both breathless. But his hands always remained above her neck - he would not dishonor her.

At night, he hung a hammock high in the trees for her to lay chest down and layered soft furs on her while he rested below next to the weary horses with his sword by his side. He dreamed of her atop him, his sweet lady wife.

After a week, she was strong enough to walk a bit without aid yet he never let her out of his sight. Even dirty and covered with horse sweat, she was so beautiful when she smiled, when she smiled at him. Her smile grew wider when they come to a small stream where they bathed together, his eyes determinedly never leaving hers while her gleaming eyes boldly swept over his strong naked body. It took so much willpower to not make her his that day. 

But he must stay strong otherwise there would be even less chance her brother and mother would allow him to stay with her. He wanted so badly to be with her forever, to wake up to her sweet smile, to hold her in their marriage bed, to kiss her and touch her all over, to worship her and give her pleasure. And he knew the chance of that is slim to none if he took her to her family, but he knew that taking her back home was the right thing to do. He would always do right by her.

And he could hear in his mind Lord Tywin's seemingly calculating voice telling him that a man should never be ruled by his cock. 'You cannot eat love, nor buy a horse with it, nor warm your halls on a cold night.' Yet Addam remembered how his lord was with his late wife - it was clearly a match of love. He remembered how he would see the two slowly stroll through the gardens, the secret smiles and their tender looks of love - he wanted that. He wished his lord would understand and forgive him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Stevie Nicks as I wrote this fill - the rawness and the vulnerability in her voice so beautiful....


	64. Legacy (Addam) - Pt. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His POV continued
> 
> Prompt
> 
> Addam/Sansa
> 
> Continuation of Round 3

He shook his head as he thought of his lord, his betrayal of the man who raised him and who trusted him. He closed his eyes, wishing that it didn't have to be this way. Lord Tywin confided in him that the king was a stupid fool like his mother but he was family. 'It’s the family name that lives on. It’s all that lives on. Not your honor, not your personal glory, family.' 

He did not disagree but he did not want his name to ever be connected to King Joffrey (hopefully the last of his name), who plummeted the kingdom into turmoil, instigating raging rebellions from all sides (he expected to Dorne to soon invade as the kingdom was weakened), saddled the kingdom with massive debts that even his lord would not be able to satisfy, squandered their advantage of numbers by insulting and alienating their allies and by not paying their forces who defected in droves - in short, King Joffrey ruled so ineptly that even mummers would do a better job. His lord could not even control his grandson, even after he exiled his daughter to Highgarden kicking and cursing like a lowly kitchen wench. This could not be the legacy his lord wanted to leave, a Lannister king even madder than the crazy king he helped overthrown.

He turned to look at the King of the North, barely a man and much ruled by his passions. Both Addam and his princess, armed with a small knife that he told her to use to protect herself against even himself if need be, quickly saw the many heated glances the King foolishly gave to his healer as the Freys disapprovingly looked on as the King was betrothed to a Frey lady. Yet despite his foolishness, King Robb was a solid leader, displaying strong military tactics and an ability to rally and inspire the Northerners who for the most part followed him with such loyalty. He was more than thrice the king he last served.

But it was his lovely princess he served, such a contradiction - a woman child, gentle yet tough, generous yet demanding, innocent yet so wise and beaten but never defeated.

His heart almost bursted with pride as he saw her masterfully free the poor Lannister/Frey boys, the poor pawns of war. She quickly confronted her brother when she saw the conditions the shivering boys were in - filthy and torn flimsy clothing, malnourished and thirsty, bruised and bloodied from the rocks thrown at them.

"They are nothing but children, the oldest slightly younger than our Bran and the youngest slightly older than Rickon. Father would not have caged them and would have not let those men abuse them. We are Starks - we are better than this, much better."

Theon (he saw his type before - loud and confident but insecure and scared little boy) foolishly interrupted her to say they were prisoners and were treated as such. 

"Life is not a pretty song, you should know that by now," the stupid squid sneered as he disgustingly leered down her dress. 

His princess turned to the boy and poked him hard on his chest, pushing him back. 

"Theon, you forget yourself. You are a prisoner of war yourself - you well know that if your father rebelled, you will pay the iron price in full. But until that time, as you were just a child and apparently still a child now, my father treated you well as my brother will treat those poor boys."

Her brother looked ashamed as he saw his friend gape in surprise. He nodded quickly, and the crying boys were released to her. Sansa held each boy's hand in her hand as she whispered that "all would be well."

While he was held by two giant Northerners, he gazed at her, willing her to leave with the boys. There is naught she could do for him, without besmirching her reputation. She must understand. But he saw her whispering to her brother and her mother while looking at him as they both resolutely shook their heads and as her mother glared at him with hatred in her eyes. The King held his hand up to silence her and nodded to his large Umber boys who pushed him roughly into the small cage that previously held the boys. Before she left with the boys, she quietly begged his giant of a guard to treat him well, to act as a true Northerner, just and with honor. 

"Please, Smalljon."

The guard nodded and bowed his head with his hand on his chest. He expected curses, rocks thrown, and severe beatings but the guard kept his promise, admonishing other men who got near to move away - telling them that he is a valuable prisoner, the trusted commander of Lord Tywin's army. When they fed him, he was given fresh hot food and plenty of water. The giant man handed him a fine black blanket with direwolves embroidered at the edge. The man quietly hissed, "I am not doing this for you - I am doing this for the princess. If you hurt her, my brothers and I will tear you apart, ripping each limb from your body."

Finally, he was brought to the King of the North amidst much grumblings by the disgruntled Freys and the Boltons. In the tent, the King was flanked by two women who fought to control him, his mother and his not so secret lover, while the princess stood to the right of her mother. Her eyes lit up when she saw him and she discreetly smiled at him and swept her gaze at his guard who tended him well and nodded approvingly. The lords of the Northern houses lined the tent.

The King asked, "How do we not know you are a Lannister spy?"

The Northern lords shouted slurs and voiced their agreement with many eying him much suspicion. 

He remembered all the lessons his lord taught him, how to manipulate and deceive and how to protect the secrets of the Lannisters as his family will be well rewarded for his silence and continued fealty. But then he looked at his princess, and he realized that he could never betray her, never!

"You don't. You only have my words and my vows to keep the princess safe." 

He kneeled in front of her pledging to serve her and her house until the rest of his days. He disavowed his lord with a heavy heart but his lord, who he greatly respected, permanently aligned himself with a cruel king. His lord taught him to look at all angles and to know when to attack and when to change direction. Sometimes hard decisions are made and each man is ultimately there for himself. He had to do this - for her, for the kingdom, for himself. The princess will be his family, his legacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add another of Tywin's quotes from the books in the last chapter but couldn't incorporate it without losing the flow of that chapter. I added here and not sure if I fully captured the complexity of his emotions and simplified them too much to fit into the LJ word count for each fill.
> 
> My backstory on Smalljon is that Sansa wrote a lovely letter of condolences to his family when his mother died from a wasting disease. She met their family only once as a young child.


	65. Like a song (Quentyn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> Sansa/Quentyn
> 
> Some how Arianne Martell is not Doran heir due her marrying a Crown Prince or King. Sansa is betrothed to Quentyn, sight unseen, until the Starks come to Dorne for the Martell/Stark union. How does their marriage change from complete strangers to a couple who is deeply in love with one another.

When she first met him, she truly did not see him. Quentyn was so shy and unassuming that she somehow mistaken Ser Cletus Yronwood for him as his friend was so charming as he greeted her. Many years later they both laughed at that memory as Cletus bore no resemblance to Prince Doran, Quentyn's father, nor to Quentyn. 

On their wedding night, Sansa realized that he was as scared as she was, as uncertain what to do. His hands trembled so much that he couldn't remove his wedding attire. She stilled his hands with her tiny hands and pulled him into bed both fully clothed, telling him how tired she was with the wondrous marriage festivities his family organized. He listened intently as she prattled about the many dishes, some still burning her lips and tongue, and the decadent desserts that she wanted to devour. He earnestly vowed to share his sweets with her, earning him a chaste kiss on his cheeks which made him blush. He later confessed that was the first time an unrelated female kissed him and that she was always his first and only. While there were many men (and women) who pursued her (even his uncle and his uncle's paramour), she only had eyes for him.

Every night since then, each would tell the other of some incident that occurred in that day - sometimes a funny story, sometimes something that was troubling and sometimes something that was so wondrous that it must be shared. She would sometimes tell him of her wolf dreams as they lay with her Lady by their feet, what she heard, what she smelled and what she tasted as her Lady protected them from those who meant them harm.

They continued to share confidences. Somehow the more he opened up to her, telling her about his fears and insecurities, and making himself vulnerable to her ridicule (as he was oft ridiculed by others), he began to feel more confident as instead of tearing him down, she built him up brick by brick. He was so very afraid of being a disappointment to his father while she voiced her disappointment not in him but in his father for making him feel that way. It was so unbelievable to him that she initially felt the same about her own father because how could she ever disappoint - she was so beautiful, full of grace, sweet and good. But she knew her father loved her as his must love him. When he professed shame of his fears, she told him only the truly foolish and the most mad have no fear and whispered that he was far from being a mad fool. 

He was not his father. He was not his uncle. He was not his sister. He was not his lovely, clever and witty wife although he later joked that he always wanted to be inside her as she giggled and squatted him. He was himself and it was more than good enough.

He knew from the onset that he would love her while for her, the realization came in stages. 

First, they connected as they were both strangers in a strange land as he lived most of his life outside Sunspear. She strangely picked up the Dornish lifestyle more easily than him. He taught her their language which she knew only the basics and their stories, which were just as fantastical as Nan's stories. She devoured everything, hungry for knowledge and wanting to understand the people she would later rule with him. Oft they traveled and met his people who flocked to her like moths to light. Seeing them through her eyes, he felt such pride in their people - their resilience, their openness, their passion, and the equality between the sexes (the latter she marveled and embraced).

They developed a strong friendship as they shared much of the same interests and beliefs. Passionate about the arts and music, they heavily supported many great public artworks as well as libraries and places for learning so all could read, write and grow. It was when he shared with her his verses about her smile that she started to see him in a different light, more than a close friend. 

When they finally coupled a few years into their marriage, he meticulously explored her body to her delight. Just like he did in the daytime, he listened to her and watched her, noticing when she sighed with happiness and when it was too much. In turn, she boldly tried many of the techniques they read with varying degrees of success due to his astonishingly lack of flexibility (while they discovered she more than compensated with her extraordinary flexibility). They still laugh about some of these failures but greatly enjoyed and repeated many of the successes, resulting in their litter of babes.

From afar, most would make note of their differences - her towering over him, his thickness next to her seemingly fragile frame, her sunshine next to his seriousness. But they did not see that she shone because he loved and respected her. Nor did they see his quiet confidence and strength until they got nearer. He was far from being voluble like his wife, but instead of holding his tongue like he did before, he spoke up when he felt he needed to, earning the respect of his father and their people. However, his greatest skill was his ability to actively listen, not merely hearing the words but instead supporting, challenging and adding. While his cock was more than just nice she often teased, she confessed that she fell in love with him because he made her feel heard, often asking her for her opinions and more rarely explaining why he did not follow her advice often to his later chagrin. She was not merely a pretty figurehead who parroted niceties, she was a generous and wise person who he and their people loved and respected. 

Because of his love for her and her support and wise counsel, he not only bravely defended Dorne from invasion after his father's natural death but he destroyed them all, forcing all the other kingdoms to kneel to his Queen, after the mad foolish Joffrey, whose head was now atop the tallest spire, sought to steal his beloved Queen. He took the Throne for her, his Queen Sansa the Good, because they soon realized that the Kingdom needed wise but firm rule to stamp down the rebellions and religious uprisings.

It all seemed like a song - how a desert ant and his red ant queen ate a lion and a stag, how a frog married his princess, how the game of thrones was won by those who everyone thought were mere pawns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first saw the prompt, I had visions of Lawrence of Arabia, a sweeping desert epic, and strangely enough, The King and I (I really don't know why). Of course, the fill took a totally different direction - maybe part of my fairy tales collection.


	66. Brave (Benjen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> The first Sansa Stark married her uncle, and the second Sansa Stark follows suit.

It is a fine day for traveling. The sky is cloudless, the air crisp but not biting, the ground solid but not frozen. He normally loves this - this freedom, riding hard, eyes rimmed with black scanning the horizon for imminent threats. But not today. 

Every step closer to Kingslanding, his heart drops and his teeth clenches. He turns back to his sweet lady wife. She bravely grins back; and his eyes begin to tear.

'No, this won't do. I must be strong for my brave wife. I cannot embarrass her or make her lose face.' He quickly salutes her and turns away. 

He knows what happened in Kingslanding - how the mad king, her betrothed, belittled her, stripped her and whipped her like an animal in front of the court, how the courtiers watched and did not step in and whispered ill words about her behind her back. She finally told him the night before. She looked into his eyes with her clear blue eyes as they clutched each other. He couldn't speak and began to cry. Sansa gently kissed his tears and wiped them with handkerchief embroidered with fierce direwolves with their jaws full of blood. 

He was so angry - he wanted to kill them all - all those people who hurt her even though they are all long dead. Death was too good for them - they need to suffer twice or thrice nay infinite times as much as she had. He wanted to be the one who swung the sword on the king, Petyr (she wouldn't speak of her time in the Vale and shuddered every time his name was spoken), Ser Merlant and rest of the boorish kingsguard (those honor-less knights), all those who stood by and jeered at her.

He felt so useless and so powerless; and then she looked at him with her eyes so trusting.

"I feel safe in your arms. Father told me that I will marry someone who is brave, gentle and strong. And you are that man. You are the only man for me."

He swallows his tears as he remembers how her soft little hands held his face and how her eyes held his. He felt so complete; and he knew she was right about their marriage (in fact, she was right in most things as well although he would never volunteer that to her).

'Never again. No one will ever harm my Sansa again.' 

He rides on straightening his posture with one hand resting on his pommel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a continuation of Riah Chan's great fill of the same prompt.
> 
> Why are they going to KL? I don't really know as my original response to that question was silly. Perhaps as guests to a royal marriage, perhaps as a sign of fealty to the King, etc.
> 
> I spent more time thinking about their relationship. I imagine that their marriage is still very new for him - maybe two or three years. He is still not used to having someone caring for him (mending his clothes and socks); and he is still finding new things about her (she hates roses except for winter roses and while she likes lemoncakes, she doesn't like savory foods that are sour - she just loves sour sweets!) and trying to surprise her with little wild flowers (during the short period between winters) or wooden hair combs/figurines (he once made her a small family of wooden direwolves that made her burst into tears) or little funny songs he makes up (she heard him humming one night and made him sing; and they sometimes sing duets in bed). They also do a lot of hugs - it makes her feel safe and makes him feel complete. Since he is used to living alone, sometimes he forget to let her know when he goes rangering. His men have to remembers to let her know when he is coming back. He also forgets her names-day. Giggles!!!


	67. Sexy Back (Jon) - Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picture prompt
> 
> Jon/Sansa
> 
> NOTE: I deleted from LJ as my fill did not truly reflect the prompt - used it as prop to write a continuation of an earlier prompt. I left it here because I wrote this a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of Open Sesame. I wrote this for qinaliel.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6288292/chapters/15391927
> 
> Prompt for Open Sesame fill: Jon x Sansa, wardrobe malfunction. His people warned him to stop wearing such tights pants but he didn't listen and now his zipper is busted. Luckily there is a standing seamstress at the Golden Globes!

Jon couldn't believe this! A beautiful red-head is topless, straddling him and kissing with so much passion. His hands were moving uncontrollably up and down her bare back, gripping her waist and grabbing her ass, as she ground into him. He must have died and gone to heaven! He moaned, and she moaned in response.

Yet only five minutes before, he was so sure that she would run out of the room, scream bloody murder, call the cops on him or do all three.

As her nibbling on his shoulder rendered him momentarily senseless, he remembered backing up, covering himself and babbling.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck... No, no, no not you, ME. No, I did not mean to tell you to fuck me. Sorry so sorry... Please... Mr. Friendly... freedom... need to be free, not constrained."

"Mr. Friendly? That's Mr. Friendly?" she asked as she quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes, um," he said, blushing beet red. The room seemed to be getting hotter even though his pants were unbuttoned and partially pulled down to his muscled thighs.

"You now have met Mr. Friendly, I am Jon, Jon Snow. It is nice to meet you too." He tried to remember the manners his mum taught him, but he realized how idiotic he sounded introducing her to himself and his dick - talking as if it was a third person. He mentally faced palmed himself and knew that there was absolutely no way to salvage the situation. This lovely woman will never want to see him again. He was never smooth with the opposite sex - his asking ladies out for chai latte never worked - he needed a script damn it!

He was startled when she announced her name, "Sansa Stark," as she delicately held out her right hand. He immediately cupped her tiny hand with both hands, freeing Mr. Friendly who surged out and wiggled, like a tail of a happy dog.

She giggled and snorted, and he couldn't help but laugh too. He couldn't believe that he kept flashing her.

Blushing, she volunteered that she also named her body parts and blushed such a pretty shade of pink, which bloomed down her neck and seemed to go further down her shirt.

He realized that he was he was staring down her shirt and that she caught him. Instead of looking appalled at his lack of manners (his mum would kill him), she was grinning.

Her eyes sparkling mischievously, she asked, "Do you want to meet Thelma and Louise?"

"Yes, please. Thank you. Um, do you want meet Bert and Ernie first?"


	68. Her father's daughter (Ned and mentions of Ellaria and Oberyn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> Ellaria/Oberyn/Sansa threesome
> 
> Sansa is married to Oberyn for "reasons", and somehow comes to love both her husband and his paramour. What happens when the threesome goes to visit her family in Winterfell? I would love it if Ned was the parent who had more problems with both Oberyn's relationship with Ellaria, and Sansa's love for Ellaria.

Her father, who was always so stoic and resolute, a pillar of strength, was sobbing uncontrollably. Wrapping her securely in his fur lined cloak, he ran, carrying her deeper and deeper into the dark woods.

"Sorry, sorry, so sorry.... I will make this right." He cried into her soft hair. She could not stop crying.

"Father, please, please stop." 

Shuddering, he stopped and laid her gently down. He held her little face up, his sweet little girl, and looked into her eyes.

"He and his filthy whore has defiled you, dishonored you and tried to plunder your greatest treasure, your purity and goodness. We can undo this - you were not married under ways of the Old Gods. The Septon would surely pronounce your marriage to that beastly man void. That monster did not fulfill his obligation as your husband to honor and respect you - the marriage contract can be rescinded without any notice. You have done nothing wrong, the error was mine, my lack of judgement, and his, for dishonoring you. You will remarry - many good sons of the North want to marry you and will honor and worship you as you truly deserve," Ned spoke quickly and decisively.

These were more words that Sansa had ever heard her father speak to her. She saw in his eyes his raw pain, his guilt, his regret, his rage and his love for her. All of her life she wondered if he truly loved her, seeing his easy affection for her siblings, especially with her younger sister, and wondering what she did wrong. She tried so hard to be a good girl, to get his attention and to get even a small crumble of the compliments that he seem to easily give to others. Even when she got into scrabbles with Arya, he would scold Arya while her mother would reprimand her. She wanted so badly for him to see her and to talk to her. But now she regretted her wish, she never wanted to see such pain in her father's eye and know that she was the cause. But he was wrong, wrong about Oberyn, her beloved husband, most definitely wrong about Ellaria, her greatest love.

"No. Please listen, Father. I love my husband and love Ellaria. They did not bewitch me, nor did they dishonor me, nor did they defile me." She reached out to him, and he flinched back and looked away.

Crying, she begged, "Please look at me. You told me that you wanted me to be loved by a person who is brave, gentle and strong. Ellaria is gentle and strong, and my husband brave, sometimes foolishly so."

He shook his head, still crying. "No, no, no. They are perverse creatures and they have tainted your mind."

"What is wrong is to be forced into marriage and to be forced to perform marital duties. My husband did not lay with me on our wedding night nor in many nights subsequent until I invited him into my bed. And in even in that first night we slept in the same bed, we only embraced and kissed. I was too young then but I am now a woman."

Her tiny hand grabbed hold of his hand covering his face.

"Please. You and Mother were right to betroth me to Oberyn as you both wanted what is best for me, right? I overheard you speaking with Maester Luwin that you wanted to keep me safe, as far away from Kingslanding and the South that were in such turmoil and unrest. And you did right by me - I am safe and well loved."

"But he made you ride him like a common whore as he ate her... her... cunt." Her father's face grimaced in distaste and he spit out the last word, and she felt such shame. He was not to see that - them forming a perfect triangle with her mouth greedily kissing Ellaria as she gripped her lover's round ass!

Closing her eyes and with her face red with embarrassment, she defended her husband. "He did not force me - he never forced me. He never tricked me, nor tell me tales to seduce me, nor ever once physically hurt me - in fact, he is too gentle with me. It was I..."

Her father bursted with anger. "If he truly loves you, why is he with his whore, flaunting her around Winterfell and dishonoring you and our house? How could you, your mother's daughter, be fine with his dalliances with others - women, men, children, animals? I heard all of those rumors - thought them false but I was wrong. He promised me before I agreed to your betrothal that he would never shame you."

Eyes flashing dangerously, she yelled back at him, "For shame, you slander me and mine. My Oberyn would never lay with children nor animals. You disgust me with those words - I expect more from you. I did not expect those crude words from you - slander I would have expected from lowly criminals sent to the Wall or silly green boys who think only with their manhood or prattling girls gossiping, not words from the respected Warden of the North."

Breathing heavily and trying to calm herself, she spoke more slowly and carefully. "Initially, I did find fault with his dalliances with others as I thought them to be open insults to my beloved Ellaria, who should be more than enough for him, the most precious, the best of all of us whose generous heart seems to be infinite in her capacity to love and receive love. I understood that he laid with me for want of a legitimate heir but my heart was always troubled that I caused any hurt to my beloved. But Ellaria wanted him to be with us."

As her father's face reflected his confusion, she continued. 

"It is always the two of them. They love so much, so truly. But what I did not understand nor still truly understand is that theirs is an open relationship, that the others did not diminish their love for each other. And Oberyn made me rethink my anger towards him by asking why I did not have the same anger towards our beloved Ellaria, who also has other lovers. I said that neither he nor I was not always around when she feels sexual desire and that she should never be denied. I told them both that I thought women should have multiple lovers because a single man could not always keep pace with a woman's desire, oft needing rest. But I was wrong to judge him differently from Ellaria simply because he is a man."

Looking steadily into his eyes, she said, "Father, I am my mother's daughter but I am your daughter as well. You always consider everything before passing judgement. I do not think poorly of bastards. In fact, I have the highest regard for Ellaria and do not think poorly of Jon, who is as much my family as Robb. What I am truly sorry for is that you witnessed our love that way. I am sorry Father for my indiscrete behavior in your woods and for hurting you. But I am not sorry and will never apologize for loving Ellaria and my husband."

He looked at her as if he truly saw her for the very first time - truly saw the fierce Stark wolf in her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I admit it (the first step for addiction "healing" is acknowledgement of the problem) - I am totally obsessed with Ned and his relationship with his Lemoncakes.
> 
> I was inspired as always by Sarah_Black, and many others (nodding at everyone). 
> 
> I think this fill went all over the place - still not sure where it ended or what truly happened (shrugs). It was intended to be funny then it got really intense.
> 
> The backstory is that Sansa tried to abstain from sexual relations in her parent's keep and finally broke down after a week, seducing her lovers in a hunting cave that unfortunately her father often visited to clear his mind and be away from it all. What Ned saw (to his absolute horror and horror to Sansa - although Oberyn did find it funny) was what Sansa called the triangle - Oberyn laying on the ground (as the base of the triangle), Sansa riding him, Oberyn eating Ellaria and both ladies kissing, touching and grabbing (the ladies form the other sides of the triangle).


	69. Crushed (Arthur Dayne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> Sansa/Arthur Dayne, Crush
> 
> There's no Robert's Rebellion and Lyanna marries Rhaegar, Sansa visits the capitol and starts having a crush on Ser Arthur Dayne.

Closing her eyes and counting slowly backwards from one hundred to one, Sansa tried to relax and suppress her excitement but she wanted to burst out giggling as she did minutes before with her best friend as she got ready.

She represented House Stark and must make her parents proud. Standing up tall and straight like her father, she graciously swept in on the arm of the King and gracefully curtsied to the audience, which comprised of the esteemed members of the Kingsguard, including the Sword of the Morning, and her Queen, her lovely aunt who masterminded this entire event.

The King began to strum gently his harp, and she began to sing softly at first. Her sweet high notes skipped along the melody as she trilled high and then dipped lower as she harmonized with the King, who had a warm tenor voice. Together, they sang songs of chaste love, young love, love lost and found again, forbidden love, unrequited love, and, her favorite, forever love, like the love her aunt and her uncle had and her parents had. 

Her heart ached as she knew that her one true love, the gentle, kind and brave knight who sat squarely in front of her and openly enjoyed her singing, could never be. Ser Arthur Dayne held the great honor of being a Kingsguard and thus, could never marry. 

But even if he wasn't a Kingsguard, she knew in her heart that Ser Arthur would never see her that way. He only saw a silly Northern girl. His first impression of her must be so poor, witnessing her shrieking like a fishmonger's wife at her sister who threw large clumps of mud at her. Embarrassed, she vowed to not behave in such manner again - that vow has been tested to its limits so many times by her sister and her brothers, who loved to tease her "stuck up" ways but they will all depart soon enough (and she would miss them all when they leave). But she knew, even without her Septa or mother telling her, that good manners are always important. One must try to be kind and gracious to all - the lords, the ladies, the servants, the commoners, and the less fortunate. As her maester told her, the goddess of fortune was fickle and what was up today could come down and vice versa. And she did feel blessed and grateful - even towards her aunt, who teased her so and devised so many ways for her to be in the company of the Kingsguard and, in particular, with the Sword of the Morning! Her perceptive aunt saw her staring agog at Ser Arthur during the training session with the King, and Queen Lyanna questioned her mercilessly until she confessed everything!

When their performance ended, Ser Arthur was the first to stand up and clap enthusiastically, with unshed tears in his eyes. The Queen told Sansa that he loved sad love songs, and the King, an accomplice to his wife's many games, added many to their set. Winking at his niece, the King brought her towards the audience to properly greet each member of the Kingsguard and personally thank each for their service to the realm. Her hand trembled slightly when Ser Arthur kissed it.

She didn't even notice when Ser Jaime Lannister pretended to look down her Northern high necked dress. She was floating like a petals of a flower on a breezy spring day and rewarded his tomfoolery with a sweet smile. Although the Royal couple and Ser Arthur noticed, and each gave him a fierce glare. Later that day, Ser Arthur punished Ser Jaime for his rudeness to the Queen's sweet niece. Ser Jaime left the training grounds cursing with an angry cut on his leg. The Queen noted it all, nodding and sharing a knowing smile with her King.

Sansa could not remember the rest of the day as she was so happy. Later that night, she regaled to her best friend, Jeyne, how soft his lips were, how his beautiful eyes were glistening with unshed tears as she sang, how he embodied all that is good and gallant. She stopped in mid story because she realized that she was being utterly ridiculous, but her friend seemed so equally excited and so happy for her. Jeyne always supported her and raged with her when her little sister got away with everything. Instead of wishing for what will never be, she should be happy to be with her best friend, her favorite aunt (no disrespect to her Aunt Lysa who just seemed so nervous) and her second favorite uncle (uncle Benjen being her favorite as he was so silly and fun) in the most wonderful city with such lovely ladies, brave knights, colorful dresses, beautiful music, song and lively dance. 

She would do better - she would make her parents proud and she will just play along with her silly aunt, knowing that it is not real. Her mother warned her before that while it was natural to idolize and to fantasize, it was her honor and sacred duty, as it was for her mother and her mother's mother before her, to marry the man her parents chose with her best interest in mind. She unconditionally trusted her parents, and that eased her mind, making her sleep more easily that night, unlike the night before when she dreamed of Ser Arthur's bare forearms, flexing as he had his sword in one hand and held her in the other arm.

======

He knew the silly games his Queen played, often at the expense of her favorite niece, who was as sweet and trusting as she was beautiful. 

Lady Sansa was a revelation to him, so unlike the ladies and the girls in Kingslanding with none of their fake pretenses. She was naturally so graceful and kind - he saw her profusely apologize when the Hound plowed into her. While his grimace and growls greatly scared her, she later asked her aunt about his horrific scars, worrying that he was still in pain. Most only saw the beastly exterior and very few ever saw the man behind those scars. He asked her about this when he escorted his Queen through the gardens, and she said that in the North, winter is often cruel and many fine men lose noses, fingers, and toes. It mattered naught what is on the outside, although she confessed that she did appreciate beauty, especially pretty dresses and flowers, her father taught her that a man's character is what matters.

He knew that she and her best friend admired him like many others. His Queen teased her about her infatuation that he knew she would soon outgrow it as she was destined to marry a lord with a great keep. He did not know why but that knowledge made him sad as he would miss her laughter, her pure joy in life, her lovely singing and the dreamy smiles she gives him. He didn't know exactly when he realized that his day was brighter whenever he was in her gracious company. Although her dresses were more demure and in the Northern style, she outshone all, even his beautiful Queen, in her somber colored dresses while surrounded with ladies in colorful dresses.

And his Queen and King knew, making sly comments and winking outrageously at him. Of course, Jaime also knew and made a large show of flirting with her as she obliviously smiled politely at him. It felt so good when he bested that buffoon in the training field after his stunt of pretending to look down her dress. 

But the next day, Ser Arthur noticed something was different. While Lady Sansa was still smiling (but her smile didn't seem to reach her eyes) and giggling gaily with their Queen and her friend, she no longer looked at him nor leaned into him as he escorted her through the gardens. Was she upset that he did not act with honor when he soundly thrashed Jaime? He wanted to ask her but there was never a moment he could privately ask her as she flitted this way and that, always with her friend with her. He noticed that her friend looked at him sadly before she quickly turned away. She knew something.

When Lady Sansa was at her lessons, he cornered little Jeyne. He asked her about what is troubling Lady Sansa, and she loyally revealed nothing. Then she said the most curious thing before she turned away - "Lady Sansa is happy to do her duty and will make her parents proud."

In the next feast, he watched, with a sinking heart, Lady Sansa dancing merrily with all the young lords, listening attentively to their boasts and giggling at their jokes. First, she danced with Lord Joffrey Baratheon and then with Lord Harold Hardyng, both blond pretty boys. He could barely watch and almost punched Ser Jaime who guffawed that the Northern princess has finally come to her senses and now prefers younger blond men like himself. Clenching his fists, he willed himself to not react even when he saw the sympathetic looks of his King and Queen. He wanted to strangle that mouthy Jaime and cursed himself bitterly for knighting that bloody arse! But he did not want to dishonor or shame her with his behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be cute and then got angsty. Sorry!
> 
> See following links for continuation:
> 
> [Sweet violets of early spring (Arthur)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6288292/chapters/15651523)


	70. This is not a new chapter - list of unfilled prompts I requested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a note to myself of the unfilled prompts I requested. I think there were two prompts that I requested that were filled - they were both awesome! One was the Stansa Daddy kink and an Amazon AU breeding kink. I have deleted a few as they seem to overcomplicated - one by request of moderator and others voluntarily by me for the same reason.
> 
> I am keeping this as I may decided to fill my own prompts (like I did once before). If anyone wants to see any of them filled, let me know so I can try to fill them.
> 
> Like my fills, they are all over the place. Many are just plain silly.

Bran/Shireen (eventual) Bone Collector (the Movie)  
Bran is a paraplegic forensic criminology expert; and Shireen, a patrol cop, is his "legs".

Rickon/Shireen, spanking  
Rickon has been a bad boy...

Petyr/Sansa, groping (NSFW - no consent LBR)  
"hands on" lessons....

Sansa and Aegon VI, Salome - Dance of Seven Veils  
As a reward for dancing for him, Aegon grants her request for Petyr's head on a platter.

Stannis and Renly, Cain and Abel  
"Am I my brother's keeper?"

Sandor/Cersei  
Picture prompt  
http://66.media.tumblr.com/97fe1c39e5284e949002434c1131dc24/tumblr_nuzl4bec771tezjkso1_400.gif  
He does more than guard her body

Gendy/Arya, Flashdance AU  
She or he is a welder by day, dancer by night. Picture barely clad body with butt on chair, body extended and arching down, and waterfall of water splashing said body!

Jon/Any, Twister  
Awkward Jon - having a boner while playing twister. Your choice re his playmate(s) (Sansa, Jeyne P, Margaery, Loras, Sam, etc., or any combo).

Theon and Jeyne Poole and Sansa Stark, playing maester  
He takes care of their boo boos.

Sansa, Loras, Margaery, Any - Solid Gold Dancers  
I just want some crackfic (funny, or smutty, or outrageous or all three) involving the Westeros cast in gold spandex, gyrating and shaking what their mama gave them!!!!

Melisandre/Stannis, anal licking or rimming  
See subject line (consensual please).

StannisxSansa, SansaxJon, Camelot  
Stannis - King Arthur  
Sansa - Guinevere  
Jon - Lancelot  
Aftermath after the King discovers their affair.

Jon/Sansa, Enchanted (the movie)  
Banished by an evil queen, Princess Sansa from a fairy-tale magical world lands onto Jon, a young district attorney, in modern Manhattan, where magic is lacking.

Robb/Margaery, The Notebook (movie)  
Noah = Robb  
Allie = Margaery  
Summer fling or something more?

Robb/Margaery, Captain America (movie)  
Steve = Robb  
Peggy = Margaery  
First meeting

Sansa x Sandor, Red Sonja/Conan the Barbarian (movie or comics)  
muscle fetish - they like to get oiled up

Jaime x Sansa, the movie Out of Sight  
Jaime, the most successful bank robber in the country, busts out of jail, and finds himself stealing something far more precious than money - smart and sexy Federal Marshal Sansa's heart.

Margaery x Robb, Footloose AU  
A big city teenage girl moves to a small town where rock music has been banned, and her rebellious spirit shakes up the heart of a young preacher's son.

Robb, Jon, Theon and Jory (?), The Hangover AU  
Four Northern boys celebrating in Vegas Robb's upcoming nuptials to Myrcella - what could go wrong????? Multiple fills with different escapades welcome and appreciated!

Starks, The Brady Bunch AU  
Nan = Alice Nelson  
Ned = Mike Brady  
Catelyn = Carol Brady  
Robb = Greg Brady  
Sansa = Marcia Brady  
Jon = Peter Brady  
Bran = Jan Brady (male)  
Rickon = Bobby Brady  
Arya = Cindy Brady  
First day of school of high school for Sansa (freshman with two older bros. looking out for her, scaring cute guys away)

Jaime x Cersei, song inspiration  
Ceelo Green's Fool for Love  
"That deep, that sweet, that soft and that wet that fire, that funky stuff  
That up and that down, that front and that back, baby I can't seem to get enough  
Ooo Baby let me do it, let me do it 'til I'm satisfied ahh ahh  
Baby now please baby I ain't got no more pride"

Margaery x Any, Date auction  
As the organizer of the popular date (and maybe more) auction with Westeros most eligible bachelors, Margaery has all the odds stacked for her as she determines the "random" ordering of the "mystery" men. Which man is she going to raise her paddle for tonight?????

Jon and any Stark, the Snark Family  
Jon realizes he is adopted when even baby Rickon throws shade and seemingly sweet Sansa gives her patented eye rolls and "As ifs".

Tywin/Sansa, food fetish  
like 9 1/2 weeks but 11 (a la Spinal Tap).

Jon/Sansa, Silver Springs (song inspiration)  
"You could be my silver spring...."

Sandor x Ros, first time  
If Sandor grew up in the North, the men chipped in for his first time.

Sam and Jon, wingmen  
At a bar, shennigans ensue.

Peter/Sansa, marking  
Narrowing his eyes when he sees her laughing with Harry, he knows she is his - she has the marks to prove it.

Stannis x Margaery, cherry stem trick  
When the bartender handed him his drink, he scowled. This frou frou drink with an umbrella AND a plastic sword pierced with two cherries was not what he ordered or so he thought....

Margaery/Sansa, pole dancing  
Wanting to really work on her core strength, Sansa signs up for Margaery's one-on-one pole dancing class.

Sandor/Sansa, the Vikings (TV show)  
Their wedding night and she has a knife she hid.

Ned/Catelyn, Stevie Wonder's "As"  
Ned watching Catelyn (with their babes, being feisty, etc.) thinking "I'll be loving you always."

Myranda x Anyone, Burlesque  
she knows how to put on a show

Quentin, MyrcellaxOberyn, groupie  
Inspired by the movie "Almost Famous".

Jon/Sansa, shavedown  
She used to wax before and now it is their favorite ritual before her big swim meets!

Starklings, game night  
The Starks and all their friends do game night. Who cheats at Monopoly? Who's the Uno master? Who constantly knock down the tower when playing Jenga?

Sansa/Any, Grimm Fairy Tales  
Multiple fills strongly encouraged. Can be funny, gothic, floofy, sexy (smirk), etc. Your choice! Thanks!

Jon x Sansa, Actors AU  
The director tells the lead actors that in their love scene, they need to try Strasberg's method of acting.

Tywin/Joanne  
David Bowie's powerful version of Wild as the Wind.  
"Give me more  
Than one caress  
Satisfy this  
Hungriness  
Let the wind  
Blow through your heart  
For wild is the wind  
Wild is the wind"

Margaery/Robb, Netflix and chill  
Robb likes movies but he even likes more what he doesn't see on the screen

Margaery x Stannis, I Dream of Jeanie AU  
Tony = Stannis  
Jeannie = Margaery

Margaery x Tywin, Sugar Mama  
After retiring after many years of being the young buck gigolo and now a proprietor of a discrete and high end male escort service, Tywin is pleasantly surprised about the personal request of his new patron, Margaery.

Margaery and Sansa, Showgirls AU  
Nomi (up and coming talent): Sansa  
Cristal (current marquis dancer): Margaery

Margaery and Sansa, Bring it On  
Torrance = Sansa  
Missy = Margaery  
I would love it if it turns out to be love story between the two (with a lot of hot sex) but gal pal friendship is awesome too!

Westeros Ladies, "Orange is the New Black" AU  
Choose any or many or few or all female characters (for example, Cersei, Ros, Asha, Sansa, Arya, Margaery, Olenna, Catelyn, Myrcella, Val, Ygritte, Elia, Arianne, Sands sisters, Dacey and/or her sisters, etc.)

Westeros Men, "Lord of the Flies" AU  
Any or many or all or few. Your choice (for example, Rickon, Tywin, Addam, Davos, Stannis, Robb, Smalljon, etc.)

Cersei/Jaime, breath control  
Jaime likes to hold his breath

Sandor/Sansa, cross dressing  
Sandor wants a knight to save him.

Beric x Jeyne Poole, body worship  
He worships at his temple religiously.

Jon Snow/Any, "Joe Schmo" (TV) or "The Truman Show" (movie)  
Everyone is in on the secret by Jon who knows nothing.

Sweetrobin/Sansa  
They win the iron throne and their relationship evolves from mother/child, to friends, and finally to lovers. Your choice whethet theirs is an "open" relationship at any or all stages of their relationship.

JonxSansa, cheating AU  
Married Sansa and Jon - your choice on who cheats (can be both), canon or modern and tone.

Rhaegar and Lyanna and Elia (ex), Dynasty AU  
Rhaegar = Blake  
Lyanna = Krystle (new wife)  
Elia = Alexis (Blake's ex)  
Rhaenys = Fallon (stepdaughter)  
Aegon = Steve (stepson)  
Arthur Dayne = Michael (chauffeur and one of Fallon's lovers)  
Robert = Matthew (Blake's competitor and Krystle's ex)  
Cersei = Claudia (Matthew's fragile and unhappy wife)  
Any family angst or Elia/Lyanna b*tchfight or jealousy or forbidden love - your choice. Multiple fills appreciated!

Tyrion / Any  
Tyron has a fatal disease and wants to make amends before he dies to the women in his life - Tysha (first wife), ghost of Shae (mistress), Sansa (second wife), and Cersei (his sister). Multiple fills encouraged and appreciated!

Jorah/Daenerys, Viserys  
Ex Machina tells the story of programmer Caleb Smith (Jorah) who is invited by his employer, the eccentric billionaire Nathan Bateman (Viseryd), to administer the Turing test to an android with artificial intelligence, named Ava (Daenerys).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal was to add at least two prompts to every fill I wrote (not sure if I met the goal). I also wanted to have lotsa diversity of pairings and themes.


	71. sexual healing (Willas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> Willas/Sansa, sexual surrogacy
> 
> After Willas' fall, his father hires Sansa to be his sex surrogate.

She knocked on the door expecting no answer, but she knocked again and gently called out, "Mr. Tyrell, may I come in? Your father asked me to see you."

She heard some rustling. "My father told me about your visit. I am sorry but he is mistaken. I do not need your type of help - you can't help me."

While Sansa was told to expect this from his well meaning father, she knew and understood the root of Willas' bitterness - his feelings of impotency and helplessness that she knew that she could take away.

"Please - I have driven all the way here. Can we at least have a quick chat before I go on my way? I rather I speak to you versus to a door. Can I come in?" 

A pause before he said, "I am sorry - where are my manners? Please come in and don't mind the mess. I can't get around much - at least without much trouble."

The door opens and she walks into the darkened bedroom - the light of the hall illuminates her. She walks quickly to his side and reaches out her right hand to him which he immediately grabs and shakes. 

"Hello, Mr. Tyrell. Can I call you Willas? Good. My name is Sansa, Sansa Stark. I know that your father mentioned me to you. While you say I can't help you, I would really like to try. I am not sure if you know what I do as it is not easy to explain. I think it is best if I demonstrate."

Willas couldn't help but grab the soft hand of this beautiful goddess and nodded with his mouth agape at every word she said. He didn't understand what she was saying as his eyes are glued to her lips, so ripe and full. She then laughs, "I'm sorry that I am babbling. I see that I confused you a great deal. Do you mind if I touch you? You can touch me - I don't break."

He swallows and nods like a bobble head, "Please." He touches her arm and amazed at how soft and cool she feels and how hot he begins to feel. And she looks at him with her warm blue eyes that he drowns in. 

"What is it that you enjoy doing?"

"I loved to...but I can't anymore...ride. I love my horses. When I ride, I am free."

She touches his face with both hands and then gently drags her hands down his chest to the top of his pajama bottoms. 

"You can ride again. Do you want to?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my earlier fills I uncovered when looking for all my unfilled prompts.
> 
> It started with good intentions but ended a bit porny.
> 
> As a quick note, according to Wikipedia, sex surrogacy is defined as: "Therapy. Some couples attend sexual surrogacy sessions together, while some people (either single or in a couple) attend them alone. The surrogate engages in education and often intimate physical contact and/or sexual activity with clients to achieve a therapeutic goal."


	72. Sansa the Virgin (Stannis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> Stannis x Selyse, Sansa - Jane the Virgin AU
> 
> Note: 
> 
> In this AU, Sansa is a virgin who is accidentally artificially inseminated with Stannis' semen during her general checkup. Sansa is a virgin and has had a huge crush on Stannis ever since she was a little girl.
> 
> According to Wikipedia, the premise of Jane the Virgin is the following:
> 
> "Jane Villanueva, a hard-working, religious young Venezuelan American woman whose family tradition and a vow to save her virginity until her marriage to her detective boyfriend is shattered when a doctor mistakenly artificially inseminates her during a checkup. To make matters worse, the biological donor is a married man, a former playboy and cancer survivor who is not only the new owner of the hotel where Jane works, but was also her former teenage crush."

Stannis rubbed his temples, grinding his teeth. He was so disgusted in himself - how he imagined during the ultrasound that it was his hand that was touching her perfect round stomach instead of the transducer and that his hand was further reaching up under her hospital bib and groping her full breasts.

She was perfect - a young sweet girl who faithfully attended the church his wife dragged him to. Unlike the others in the pews, he knew that she truly believed, and he felt such great peace when her voice soared as she sang the hymns. Instead of being angry about the circumstances that brought them together, she embraced it, saying it was God's will. And that is why those thoughts of his filled him with so much guilt and shame.

He never thought himself a breast man but he cannot stop thinking of her full breasts. It started when he overhead her talking to his wife about her back aches and pains which he wanted to ease by massaging them away. She talked about her engorged breasts, the pain she felt and he dreamed of suckling them and drinking her milk dry, releasing that pressure. Every night, he dreamed the same thing - of suckling her breast as he pounded into her, making her moan and cry out his name. He heard her voice calling out his name and began to snake his hand down his pants.

"Stannis? Are you OK? Your wife is looking for you..." Sansa asked him.

Luckily, his back was facing her and he quickly removed his hand.

"I will be right there."

"Stannis, I know that this must be such a shock for you... this pregnancy of mine of your child... but I think it is such a miracle."

He turned around and saw the concern and a bit of hurt in her eyes. He touched her hand with his clean hand and squeezed it gently, wanting so badly to pull her into his arms so he can kiss her passionately.

"Sansa, you are the sweetest thing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another find from prior round
> 
> This is the book end of my surrogacy experimentation.


	73. True Queen (Margaery)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> Margaery and Sansa, Robb wins! AU
> 
> Margaery is forced into a political loveless marriage with King Robb. Her mother and grandmother sent away to be silent sisters and her beloved brothers both sent to the Wall, she is trapped in a gilded cage and is visited by the King's sister.

Sansa saw the broken wilted rose with its thorns turn off - her brother's Queen Consort. In the dark shuttered room, Margaery was laying in the bed with her hands covering her face.

She rushed in and held her. 

"I am so sorry about the babe. It was just too soon. But you need to take care of yourself. You need to eat, rest a bit, and then get out of this bed," Sansa murmured, stroking the queen's locks, the curls tangled and matted. 

"Maybe it is for the best. I don't want what happened to me happen to her - to be trapped, to be all alone," the Queen cried.

Sansa grabbed her chin, looked at her coldly and hissed, "You have no idea what it is to be a prisoner with enemies all around you, beating you and with false friends spying and trying to set you up."

The Queen stilled. 

"And you think I had any choice? I did try my best to help you, even trying to arrange your marriage to my brother. But the damn Lannisters married you to the Imp! Joffrey was an animal. You know that you would do the same thing if you were me."

Sansa sadly looked at her. 

"No, I would not. I would have never tried to frame you for Joffrey's death even if I could. You should sleep." 

She walked away sadly shaking her head.

"I know... you were always the better person than me. I thought I was smarter... that I was invincible. I pitied you and now look at me."

Sansa turned around and whispered, "It could be worse. Robb would never raise his voice or his hand at you. If you want respect, you need to earn it. Your condescending attitude about the Northern ways.... that has to stop. You need to try... You are the Queen and you need to act like one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another old fill that I uncovered. I was trying to practice writing dialog that seemed real and not forced - this is an area that I still need to really work on.
> 
> Also, in this world, Tommen was spared by Sansa's pleadings on his behalf and lives happily with her uncle's family in Riverrun (he loves swimming and Sansa visits him often). Mace died naturally, and Jaime was sent to the Wall. Justice was mete to Tywin, Cersei, Walder Frey, Bolton father and bastard son, and Petyr - the latter by Sansa's trembling hands.


	74. Thorn birds? (Edmure Tully)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> Edmure/any, Sansa, Arya, matchmaking
> 
> Edmure's still single, and Sansa and Arya take it upon themselves to find him a girlfriend/potential bride.

The Stark girls huddled over a list with many names added by one and crossed off by the other. They shared only one pen and the rule was both had to agree on the strike-off because the happiness of their uncle, their mum's favorite sib, was paramount.

"Olenna????!?????" screeched Arya, "she is so old and controlling."

"Just try to be open minded. I think she is lovely, with beautiful twinkling eyes."

"Yes, her eyes are twinkling because of all of all the schemes she has. She will eat Uncle Edmure alive."

Sansa giggled and agreed, "And Uncle Edmure would love that, being dominated by such a strong woman."

"Ewwww. Please no."

"Fine." Olenna's name was firmly crossed out.

"What about Brienne?" asked Arya.

"She is awfully quiet and would tower over him."

"She has even more striking eyes than Olenna. Although she is physically strong, she has such a gentle spirit just like him."

"OK, she stays on the list but I am not sure and the friendship she has with Jaime, not sure if it is FWB, friends with benefits."

"Perhaps, Uncle Edmure can do a three-some with them," cackled Arya.

Just thinking about her uncle in that manner made Sansa giggle uncontrollably. She tried unsuccessfully to admonish Arya who was so profane, who was making weird hand gestures.

"Seriously, I really like Arianne. I saw them together during the feast. She is smart, beautiful, single and I think they got along well. He really looked into her eyes."

"Sansa, what is it with you about eyes? OMG, after seeing you making goo goo eyes at your giant, I just want to puke." Arya made gagging sounds.

"Arya, what do you think about Arianne?"

"Maybe, but I thinking about Sister Mordane, you know like the reverse of Thorn Birds."

"ARYA!!!!!" 

Her younger sister ran away laughing and sticking out her tongue.

The two Tully siblings laughed, watching the hijinks of the Stark sisters.

"Edmure, they really love you and want you to find true love. As do I."

"I know. I love them and you. But Sister Mordane?????"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another find from earlier round. 
> 
> I wanted to explore sibling relationships.


	75. Two Princes (Ned, Jon and Stannis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> Jon/Sansa/Stannis, Ned&Cat
> 
> First Ned & Cat had to deal with the awkwardness of Sansa dating Jon, who they practically raised, but then they found out Sansa and Jon were in a threesome with Stannis Baratheon.

His first grandchild! As a cute as button, baby Lily looking so much like her mum with her red hair and blue eyes! No, the eyes are darker, instead of brightly shining like topaz, it is the color of dark sapphires, like the color of Stannis' eyes. And that chin, so like Jon's chin, jutting up defiantly, or perhaps like his little princess when she told him. Staring at Lily's face, he tries to answer the question he had when he first discovered that Sansa was pregnant - who is the father?

He remembers that day that she finally told them when he already heard from his friend Robert that his little princess is seeing Stannis (although Robert used more graphic words). He could not believe or would not believe that his Sansa would be cheating on Jon, who was awkwardly like a son to him as he raised Jon when Jon's mother died. 

He always thought that with Sansa, he had naught to worry about unlike Robb and his many drunken shennigans with that ass Theon, Arya and her frightening dabbling in Wicca, Rickon and his anger issues, and Bran staying in his head. She is everything he and Cat hoped for - so accomplished, so happy, so kind hearted. She never broke curfew, did her and her siblings' chores, and until a few years ago attended church regularly. Yet it was Sansa he caught kissing Jon in the laundry room! It felt like the worst day of his life as she was his perfect little princess!

He remembers yelling uncontrollably at Jon, calling him all sorts of names, while Sansa was crying. He was grabbing Jon by his neck until his wife and Sansa pulled them apart. He issued an ultimatum - if they live under his house, they are not to see each other! Jon left that night, and once Jon was able to financially support them both, Sansa left six months later. He and Cat begged her to stay - that he did not mean what he said. In his heart, he knew Jon was a good man, but it was too late.

On that day that she confessed everything, he remembered how the light seem to go out. She and Jon were living with Stannis, who is so good to them both. She loved them both and she wanted her parents to accept them. She was pregnant and so very happy and wanted them to be happy for them. He remembered almost stumbling and holding Cat for support. He couldn't breathe - it couldn't be happening! Not his baby girl! It must be that Stannis who probably is as perverse as his brother! He remembered yelling again and Sansa crying! His wife had to take away his car keys and locked up the liquor cabinet that night.

He called a cab and angrily confronted Stannis at work. Looking back, he was surprised that Stannis did not call security on him and did not know how Stannis was able to remain cool and was able to calm him down, physically restraining him until Ned broke down, crying uncontrollably. Stannis told him that he understood as he was a father too but he loved Sansa and Sansa loved Jon. She was his happiness and he couldn't bear being away from her. He tried but he couldn't quit her. He would never hurt her and cherished her. Stannis drove him home to his worried wife.

He then remembers their wedding with he and Jon escorting his little princess down the aisle with Jon's eyes tearing. As he handed her to Stannis, Jon remained by her side, still holding to her elbow as she and Stannis made their vows, and also vowing to always love her. None of the wedding guests were surprised when Sansa kissed Jon sweetly before she passionately kissed Stannis.

He did not understand their sexual relationship and was ashamed that he eavesdropped on Arya's merciless drilling of Jon - her questions were quite graphic and involved positions he never thought of in the light of the day or outside the shower and especially never in connection with his Sansa. Jon wouldn't give any salacious details thankfully, but he did admit they shared a bed and that he was originally jealous and angry. Jon said that he wanted her to be happy and Stannis made her happy and he could never deny her anything, never would he deny her happiness.

Breathing deeply, Ned realized that his little princess found two princes who were both holding Sansa and looking adoringly at her as she smiled a wet smile at him. Sansa was right that it did not matter who is Lily's biological father because she was loved by them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one of my awkward Ned fills! 
> 
> I am obviously fascinated by Ned's relationship with Sansa and believe that with this fill that I finally got it out of my system.


	76. Pink (Domeric)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> Domeric/Sansa
> 
> Domeric lives and he and Sansa fall in true, genuine, they-write-ballads-about-this-sort-of-thing-love. Neither Roose nor Ned is happy about it, but they can't find a good excuse to refuse the kids either. 
> 
> +5 Domeric is unimpressed by the shovel-talks Sansa's siblings give him.  
> +10 Sansa likes the fact that the Boltons use pink in their house colours.

The ten to fifteen minutes when he was "alone" with lovely Lady Sansa, with her septa suspiciously eying him, her brothers glaring and the youngest feral one actually growling at him, were the most wondrous moments of his life!

They whispered their deepest secrets and their dreams and desires. 

The little lady was such a ray of sunshine! The only light grey cloud in her life is her bickerings with her little hellion of a sister Arya. Her "worst" secret is her belief that with Arya's birth that there was some mistake - that they somehow switched babes as she could not see how Arya could be a daughter of her gracious mother given Arya's atrocious manners. Yet she always remembered to say that she loved her sister wholeheartedly even when she wanted to admonish her for her bad behavior.

He even told her his deepest secret - one he did not even tell his best friend Jon Redfort - that he wanted so badly to be the late Prince Rhaegar's lost son, the babe who was rumored to be saved and who will save the realm. He tried to mirror himself after Prince Rhaegar - he wanted to be a talented musician, a skilled knight, and a learned man just like him. He was so ashamed to be a Bolton - while all feared his House, none truly respected it for the obvious reasons - flaying, leeching and all sorts of depravities many whispered about. He loved to ride fast and far as he was trying to ride away from his name. When he was in the Vale, he sometimes had daydreams that the Redfort boys were his true brothers, rather than his half brother Ramsay who was rumored to participate in vile hunts involving young poor women and children.

Upon hearing his confessions, she did not laugh at him or looked at him in disgust like the way his father always did. Instead, she held his hand but quickly released it upon hearing her septa clear her throat and whispered that she was proud of who he is. He is a Bolton, and if people initially feared him because of his name then he could act justly with honor like her father and earn their respect. She whispered that she heard from Old Nan that the earlier Starks were ruthless like the Boltons are known today and that a Stark was rumored to even be the dreaded Night's King. If the Stark name and legacy can overcome the horrific actions of those early Starks, the Bolton name can also be rehabilitated. He could be the one who changes people's perceptions of his house with her by his side. She had faith in him.

And then she whispered she liked the pink in his house's coat of arms while blushing the most beautiful pink.

He knew at that moment that he would do whatever it takes for them to be betrothed! He would befriend her siblings even though each has threatened to sic their ferocious direwolves on him. He will do his best to earn the respect of her parents and convince them that he would cherish, respect and protect Lady Sansa even from his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a bit silly and a lot fluffy!
> 
> Lol - I only got one of the bonus points but not the other (couldn't work it truly in but was hoping to score partial points!


	77. Sexual healing - happy porn (Tywin and Jon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> Jon/Any or many, DP
> 
> Could be a finger, an object or someone else's body part. Consensual please - Jon likes it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Egads! I tried to write Tywin, and PORN happened! At least it is happy porn! (Note I will attempt to write a more fitting fill with Tywin.)
> 
> There is no character study (each character is OOC), no character arc, no plot. Just good times! I am sorry for anyone who is offended and disappointed so if you don't want to read happy porn, please skip this chapter. I think I make it clear in the chapter title and this beginning note what you will read. Happy porn!!!
> 
> The saddest thing is that I can't stop giggling as it is so embarrassingly joyfully porny.

Neither Jon nor Sansa had any inkling that they would be in this situation with Dr. Tywin Lannister (he asked them to call him Tywin) firmly entrenched in Jon and Jon equally entrenched in Sansa with his fingers in both of their mouths when they made their appointment with the famed doctor a few weeks ago.

They recently had a beautiful baby girl and with their high pressure jobs, baby feedings, and dog walkings, they were overwhelmed and often too tired for any intimate relations. They often fell deep into sleep as soon as their bodies hit their firm mattress with Sansa waking up multiple times for the nighttime feedings. 

It gotten to the point where Sansa penciled into their calendars a monthly sex appointment. Jon was starting to have difficulties in performing under pressure while Sansa was distant and wasn't openly affectionate as she was embarassed about the few pounds she couldn't take off and her light silvery stretch marks. 

After hearing wonderful accolades about Tywin and how he helped their friends' marriages, they eagerly made an appointment and met with him. The appointment started off as they expected with both telling him of their sexual activities, unloading their frustrations and some crying (mainly Jon with Sansa sniffling) and a lot of group hugging with Tywin holding them both tightly. Somehow, his strong arms around them made them felt safe and protected. 

After the epiphanies, Tywin noted, "This is a very good start but in order to develop the loving and sexual relationship you had before, we need to practice constantly the proper invitational cues and arousal techniques. It starts with the eyes. Look her in the eyes - do you want her?"

Jon stared into Sansa's eyes and nodded imperceptibly.

"I can't hear you and barely see you nodding - do you find her sexy, her marks a testament of your manhood, her curves so tempting that you want to lick her?" Tywin began to pet Sansa who began to purr as his other hand touched her breast.

Jon's eyes got larger - he really wanted to touch his wife.

"I want her. Her marks are beautiful like delicate lace."

Tywin took his hand and they both placed their fingers down her lace panties and started to finger her. Tywin took his fingers out for Jon who delicately licked and sucked them.

"Pretty, lovely Sansa, do you think your husband is so strong and do you desire him? Do you want him?"

Sansa moaned loudly, "Yes, yes, yes...."

"Jon, I can see in your eyes that you want more - more than what you have done before. Tell me if I am incorrect... I think you want her to dominate you and penetrate you. Am I right???"

"Yes," Jon stuttered. Jon turned around on the chaise and Tywin then placed some lubricant on his and Sansa's fingers and placed Sansa's fingers down Jon's underwear and guided her hand to rub his Jon's crack, his outside rim, and finally placed one of her thin fingers in as Jon hissed. 

"Do you want more?" Tywin asked.

"Yesss," he hissed.

Tywin placed his thick finger in and they both pumped in and out of Jon who begged for more, and Sansa also wanted some relief as well as she was so turned on by Jon's moans and begging. They all quickly removed all of their clothes with Jon positioning himself over Sansa and the good doctor over Jon. When she nodded, Jon sank in all the way into her moist heat and sighed with pleasure which was the cue for the doctor to slowly inch himself in. The doctor did not move until Jon began thrusting slowly and deeply into Sansa; and he matched Jon's slow rhythm and depth with all grunting in unison.

Tiring, Tywin then motioned to Jon that he wanted to be on the bottom with Sansa atop them both. They arranged themselves with Sansa giggling merrily and they proceeded again with Tywin's fingers from one hand (which previously petted Sansa) in her mouth and his fingers from the other hand (which previously pumped into Jon) in Jon's mouth. Their arousal seemed amplified with his fingers in their mouths and his encouragements to go faster and deeper. Closing their eyes at his direction, it wasn't clear who was in them and whose fingers and whose mouths they were suckling, licking and biting. Instead, they just went all in, relishing being loved in abandon and wantonly moaning and screaming for more. There were no inhibitions, no walls between them, they all partaked - received and took - until they were all achy, sticky and completely sated.


	78. Rescue (Benjen) - Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> continuation of Round 3 CatelynxBenjen and Sansa (see prior chapter) and Round 4 Dragonfly pin. 
> 
> I just want to see the relationship between Benjen and Sansa, his love child with Catelyn.
> 
> See the following for the first two parts of the series  
> <http://archiveofourown.org/works/6288292/chapters/15349561>
> 
>  
> 
> <http://archiveofourown.org/works/6288292/chapters/15364642>

Every time she closes her eyes, she sees the sword slicing through the air, then through flesh and bones and finally a head falling onto the ground. At night, when she sleeps, it is worse because she sees that the bloodied head has the face of her father, the one who is always so kind to her and always smiling and joking with her. "Daddy!" she screams.

The King and his motley crew of guards would laugh maliciously, thinking she is crying only for Ned (and she did cry for him) who didn't deserve to lose his head because of his honor, and then they would proceed to beat her. But she knew that her daddy, who is so clever and great tracker, will save her! She must stay strong and be brave.

She tried to stay alert, and in her walks, she noted the times the guards changed and the routes each took. The Hound seem to notice her timed circuits; and he even creeped up and surprised her, growling threats into her ears. But she could see him - a small scared boy behind the scarred giant of a man. He would not hurt her. She would never again let down her guard.

Her father warned her that the most beautiful things are the most dangerous. And she saw that in the Dowager Queen who was as spiteful as she was beautiful and the mad King who was as cruel as he was handsome. She knew many consider her beautiful even that fool Joffrey who wouldn't let his men mar her pretty face but was she dangerous? Perhaps as all viewed her as a vapid pretty thing who parroted everything her poor septa said to her. She remembered how most underestimated her father, mistaking his easygoing joking as him being a buffoon. But he was the most clever man she knew, more so than even Maester Luwin because what he knew weren't from books but from living a hard and dangerous life. He told her that he had stabbed many men in the back in order to get out of a tough situation - that honor could get in the way of survival, a lesson unfortunately learned too late for Ned.

Sometimes she wished Jeyne was with her - she needed a true friend not one of those roses who had thorns. However, she was so glad that she bid Jeyne to stay in Winterfell and to watch over Bran. If only. If only, Ned and her mother did not agree to her betrothal, she would be home.

But she could not think that way - her father told her that dwelling in the past weakens you and makes one indecisive. She needed to find ways to escape - to help her father rescue her. She looked at the gates and determined which were the least manned and whose joints needed the most repair. She also noticed that the servants seemed to travel through secret tunnels and waited and watched in hiding places to see where they entered and exited. She needed to just watch and wait and when it is time, she needed to take the opportunity and make her break. She was able to steal Tyrion's dinner knife without notice.

Finally, she heard the song of her favorite bird, one she knew did not live in warm weather. Her father had come! She needed to create a distraction - she would pretend in the morning that she had her moonblood and perhaps she would get close enough to pocket the keys of one of the guards.

Unfortunately, it was Sandor who came, the smartest of the Kingsguards although it wasn't saying much. He was afraid to be close to her which made it so very difficult to pick the gate keys. Desperate, she cried because it seemed so impossible; and he surprisingly tried to comfort her.

With him gone to tell the King and his mother of her moonblood, she had only minutes to go through the tunnels and get to the small side gate used to bring in supplies. She grabbed and put on over her clothes the servant's clothes she stole from the laundry and covered her hair and ran through the tunnels to the gate that she knew her father would be waiting for her.

Her heart was beating so hard and her hands were shaking so badly that she couldn't unlock the gate. She stopped and breathed deeply and touched her dragonfly pin. 'I can be strong and will be brave. I am my father's daughter.' With determination, she tried the first key again, and it opened.

Her father was there with the bloodied bodies of the guards scattered on the ground. Hugging her tightly and kissing the top of her head, he lifted her onto her horse and they flew out into the woods, not heading north like the false tracks he made the night before. Instead they headed south to Dorne, whose people hated the Lannisters almost as much as she hated them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine that Sansa learned a lot from her biological father and that he would be a scrappy fighter who is a survivor, well known for his subterfuge and willing to use any and all tricks to get out of tough situations - honor be damned!
> 
> In this fill, I wanted her to be rescued but also wanted her to take steps to help make it happen - learning the layout of her prison, looking for weaknesses in defense where she knew her daddy would be waiting for her, etc. I know that I may have made her a Mary Sue but I am undaunted by that criticism. I fully acknowledge that I love fairy tales, happy endings, and heroes! This is a fairy tale with a happy ending with heroes.


	79. Promise Me (Arya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> No one!Arya, Sansa angst
> 
> A girl is given a name. The name is Sansa Stark. 
> 
> (Faceless Man!Arya is told to kill Sansa; Sansa recognizes Arya as she's being killed, and Arya remembers her name just as her sister dies in her arms) basically just fuck me up with some angst

'No!'

She is No One. She is not her little sister, not the little girl who always followed her perfect beautiful sister, who wanted more than anything to play with her, who wanted to giggle with her like the way she giggled with Jeyne, who wanted her sister to truly see her and love her like the way she loved and worshipped her sister.

But Sansa knows, knows who she is and truly sees who she is.

Her blue eyes looks shocked at first and then recognition and then so much love, but it is too late. Within the hour, her throat will constrict, gasping for breath and convulsing until she breathes no more.

"I'm so sorry," she cries quietly.

Sansa smiles sadly and touches her face, wet with tears. "Arya, I am not. It will be fine."

Her sister always comforted when she had nightmares, always sang to her, taking away her fears and making her feel safe and protected. Sansa could not make this better - nothing she could do would make this better.

"Sorry..."

"You cannot kill what is already dead. Your Sansa is already dead like Lady, Father, Robb, Mother, Bran and Rickon. I did many things, so many things, that father and mother would be ashamed of... There is a reason why you were given my name. You know as well as I that every name given deserves to die, thrice over. And I am not sorry," Sansa laughs bitterly.

But she looks at her sister's sad face and whispers, "Promise me you'll always remember: You're braver than you believe, and stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think."

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by Winnie the Poo. The second to last quote is from AA Milne.
> 
> I wanted (but know I did not succeed) to have a "happy ending" relatively speaking. I want to imply that Sansa helps Arya come back and that maybe she can go back home.
> 
> The poison is cyanide that absorbed in skin so death is not instanteous, thus allowing Sansa to say her last words.
> 
> And the last quote, I wanted to leave it ambiguous who said it. I think it was Arya but it could also be Sansa. I imagine that for both that it was a long time for either to say those words and most importantly mean it.


	80. Someone to watch over me (Arthur Dayne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> Arthur D/Targaryen!Sansa, First Daughter AU
> 
> Sansa falls for the Arthur Dayne, an undercover agent hired by her Father, President Rhaegar Targaryen, to keep her safe.

She was not sorry, not when he was sweetly kissing her neck and his strong arms embracing her, whispering how sweet she is. 

There was no spider in her hotel bathroom. And even if there were a spider, she would be able to easily take care for it herself - she was the one who had to take care of and feed her younger siblings' snakes and lizards with spiders and mice afterall! But he didn't know that or maybe he did.

She began unbuttoning his shirt and removing his bulletproof vest as his eyes were blown out with desire. Looking at his eyes for approval, she pulled his white undershirt over his head and reciprocated his tender ministrations with her hands rubbing his muscular back, her butterfly kisses on his chest, little nibbles on his strong shoulders and light tongue flicks on his nipples. 

As she begun to remove her shirt, he stopped her with such regret in his eyes. He stepped back and began putting on his shirts and vest, with his arousal still evident.

"Sansa, please. We cannot do this..." He put his hands out to keep her away.

Grabbing his hands with her hands, she interrupted, "I love you." 

She did not want to lose him, knowing that he would always do the right thing - that he would be asked to reassigned so as to not compromise her safety or harm her reputation and that he would stay far from her, believing that he somehow wronged her. But he did nothing wrong - she just could not wait another four years as her father just got re-elected. 

At first, she was leery of him with his pretty boy looks. After Joffrey, she knew to be beware of pretty boys and knew the ugliness underneath their angelic looks. While her friends giggled about his movie star looks and his cute ass, she always refrained from joining in and initially, she stiffened noticeably whenever he got close to her. When he was first assigned to be her personal detail after her father won the first election, she complained bitterly to her father that she wanted Sandor, but her father refused, saying that Sandor, although capable, was scaring children, women and frankly, grown men.

She originally thought that he was like the rest, the men who ogled her and wanted to fuck her. But she was wrong. When Arthur hovered close to her side and opened doors for her with his body lightly pressing against her back, she realized that it was more than him merely shielding her body as she saw Bronn protecting her mum with much more detachment and distance. He cared for her. Yet his touches were always proper, and his eyes, when not scanning the crowds, were always respectful, never sweeping down to stare mouth agape at her breasts like most men do (she even caught Sandor staring at them). When he called her Lemoncakes, it was said with such affection and wry humor as both knew that lemoncakes were one of her biggest weaknesses. 

It wasn't one thing that made her fall for him - it was a culmination of everything. Some so small - how he remembered that she liked her tea with honey and a splash of cream as he always had in his pockets teabags, a little jar of her favorite organic honey and little packets of cream. He was so good - so kind and gentle. In one of her school visits, he noticed a small girl who fell when trying to greet her and immediately brought her to the front of the line. He knew everything (she had to tell him) - Joffrey, Harry, and even Petyr - yet he never once looked at her in disgust, never blaming her stupidity for falling in with them. He made her feel so cherished and safe and whole (not damaged as she felt before); and she knew that she also made him happy, remembering his face bursting into such happy smiles whenever he greets her in the morning.

When he heard her words of love, he couldn't help but utter that he loved her so much.

He was a good man, and she could not make him sneak around like a common thief.

"We will tell my father. I don't want to lose you."


	81. Stand by you (Theon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> Sansa x Theon - hostages (doesn't have to be romantic)
> 
> In an au where Theon never goes to his father, Robb is able to get Sansa back. Sansa has trouble adjusting and the only person who understands what she went through is Theon.

It was the smallest reaction - the slightest stiffening of her back at the excited yelling at the training yard. And he knew. Then he started to notice her looks of shame and fear that flitted by and were covered by her placid smiles. Her giggles now seemed forced in his ears.

He understood her fears as he had them himself. If his father or his crazy nuncles rebelled against the then king, Ned would without hesitation have executed him with Ice, like he has demonstrated time and time again. 

He tried to hide them with his confident facade complete with his braying laughter that was even grating to his own ears. The others did not know that feeling but little sweet Sansa, the only one who always did the right thing, the one who showed kindness to everyone, and the one who deserved every happiness.

As he fucked her maids who gossiped freely about her scarred back and even filthier tales about her honor, he grew angry and threatened them with his own tales about what they did with him and never returned to them. He yelled at and boxed the ears of the smirking stable boys and told Robb of the men who besmirched his sister's good name. She did not deserve this - she was not to blame, her purity should never be in question unlike his. 

One day he saw her walking to the Godswood, and he followed her.

"It will get easier. You are safe now," he spoke softly to her back as she leaned her head against the heart tree.

"It should have been me, not Father."

"No, it should never be you, sweet girl," he said as he hugged her from behind as she softly wept. "You did nothing wrong, nothing wrong."


	82. stark six (Stark siblings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> Many/Any, Karoake night
> 
> Everyone is hammered, and each take the stage to sing their song (for example, Cersei singing Dancing Queen, Jojen singing Take Me to the River, the Starks singing Our House, etc.).

This is ridiculous - his siblings in matching orange polyester outfits except his beautiful half sister Sansa looking dazzling in an amber suede fitted jacket, orange silk shirt and bright pink crepe wide leg pants. Jon, himself, is wearing suspenders and the tightest orange turtle neck sweater embroidered with "S6" proudly on it. Arya is sporting a cute orange beret and a matching orange tank top sweater. As Jermaine, Robb ditched the orange polyester shirt and went bare chested with his tight orange pants barely hanging onto to his narrow hips, with his bass guitar strategically covering his crotch. 

As he was young Michael, he had no such luck! With the image of a killer rat behind him, he was mouthing to "Ben" as the crowd swayed and waved their lights and arms. Jon tried to hide his bulge by singing with his back towards the audience as his siblings in synchrony slid side by side and then back and forth. Many of the young ladies were making grabby hands and many crude comments about his ass that was covered in his high waisted tissue thin tight pants (he worried greatly that it was a repeat of the Lululemon yoga pants scandal that he heard about from his yoga loving girl pal, Ygritte, even though everyone said not to worry and that there was complete coverage). 

Holding the last note with his pouty lips slightly trembling, he was relieved when the notes of "Dancing Machine" blared and his sisters proceeded to do synchronized robots, complete with moon walks and swinging hanging arms. The crowd cheered as his siblings, including Bran as Tito, twirled together and moved their arms, complete with left leg kick with Bran pivoting his chair on two wheels, to the driving disco dance beat. 

The many hours that taskmaster Sansa made them practice seem to be worth it as the crowd started cheering "Go Michael, go Michael, go Michael!" as Arya, playing an older Michael, started to do popping and doing animation with Sansa being Marlon, mirroring her motions during the musical break of the song.

The medley ended with the heart felt "I'll Be There" with Rickon as baby Michael taking center stage, riding his giant Shaggy Dog to the audience's oohs and ahhs. 

He was amazed at how emotional he felt, with his siblings by his side, each giving their all, grooving and supporting each other with high and low fives (although he narrowed his eyes at Ayra who soundly slapped his ass at their switchover) when each "Michael" took a turn. They were a pack and they were going to win the premiere karoake competition in Westeros!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the orange outfits of the Jackson Five in the Rock n Roll Hall of Fame website - http://rockhall.com/blog/post/9996_new-at-the-rock-and-roll-hall-michael-jackson/?flavour=mobile.
> 
> For Sansa's outfit, I was inspired by Sophie Turner's photoshoot for the Untitled Magazine -http://fabmansion.com/wp-content/uploads/celebs/2016/03/13/sophie-turner-in-the-untitled-magazine-girlpower-issue-8-september-2015/sophie-turner-in-the-untitled-magazine-girlpower-issue-8-september-2015-08.jpg.


	83. Breakfast sandwich (Jon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 
> 
> Jon/Sansa, incest
> 
> Preferably modern but no pressure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I already uploaded this fill from an earlier round. 
> 
> In my comments on LJ, I indicated that was going to make it angsty (that is, make him feel ashamed or guilty because they have the same father) but I reconsidered. I just thought Jon wasn't really a morning person - really only one part of his body was truly awake and doing most of the thinking at that time of the day.

The alarm goes off. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, Jon stretches and yawns and blindly reaches out for her. Of course, her warm and beautiful body is not curled besides him, but her smell, their smell, permeates the sheets. He opens his eyes and breathes shakily in. He gets ready, pulling on an old shirt and some shorts, and washes up, rinsing her smell off but nothing can wash the memories of last night and all of the other nights away.

Going down the stairs, he hears her clear voice and her giggling and remembered how her breasts jiggled when he made her laugh last night. He has to stop these thoughts.

In the kitchen, he makes a bee-line for the cereal and his step mom calls out, "We are out of milk. Sansa made you a breakfast sandwich."

"No cheese like the way you like it," Sansa piped in as she licked some cream from a strawberry and popped the ripe fruit into her warm mouth.

Staring agape at her, he couldn't help but seeing her enjoying their favorite meal, recalling the time they messily tried out his favorite movie scenes. All the blood in his body seems to move downwards to his hardening cock; and he quickly positioned himself behind the big kitchen island separating him from the other members of their family.

"Jon, close your trap! Yeah, I was surprised too that princess Sansa decided to make you anything - usually she expects to be served hand and foot. If I were you, I would check to see if she poisoned it," guffawed his - their - little sister.

He took a big bite into the sandwich. "Mhhm, it tastes so good... thanks," he quietly said while chewing.

"I know you have soccer practice this morning so I want to make sure you have a good breakfast - to keep up your energy and endurance. Also, can you pick me up again after cheerleading practice?"

He blushed deeply recalling how long he lasted last night as he had her against his bedroom wall and thinking of doing her in her tiny uniform and felt his - their - mother's eyes boring down on him as he looked down and quickly devoured the sandwich. 

'She knows. She is going to kill us. We were too loud....but I love making her moan my name and cry out when she comes. Shit, shit, shit!!!'


	84. Sweet violets of early spring (Arthur)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the fill for the following prompt:
> 
> Arthur Dayne/Sansa Stark
> 
> Instead of Rhaegar and Lyanna, it is Arthur and Sansa who eloped and disregarded their duty. (bonus if Rhaegar and Lya are behind the couple's actions)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of: 
> 
> [Crushed](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6288292/chapters/15539977)
> 
> See link for finale of this Arthur/Sansa series:
> 
> [Carry Your Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7112899/chapters/16365017)

It started with his King confiding to him that his good brother is making the worst mistake, betrothing sweet Sansa, such a delicate flower, to horrific Joffrey, whose angry fits were already widely known. It was a shame as she was such an innocent and so pure. The King kept saying that he wished someone would save Lady Sansa from such a fate.

Everyone knew that the marriage between Joffrey's parents was quite wretched with many whispering that both were guilty of philandering and that Lord Robert was known to viciously beat his wife who baited him. While Joffrey shared his mother's cool beauty, he also had her spite and his father's violent streak. Arthur also saw Joffrey's cruelty in action when Joffrey ordered his horse taken down after his loss in a horse race with the other lords. With the horse already struck down by his guard, Joffrey proceeded to stab it multiple times with his sword. He could imagine the young cruel lord hurting his Sansa, marking her glowing skin with angry bruises and purple hand marks. He could not let that happen. Lady Sansa was so easy to love, and he could not let such a monster be with his sweet lady. He must protect her! It was right and just!

Meanwhile his Queen was whispering to her favorite niece that the King and she were planning to release Ser Arthur from the Kingsguard and granting him a small keep near Kingslanding. The loyal knight was so lonely and wanted to start a family with a lovely lady, a lady who had beautiful red hair, striking blue eyes, with lovely voice and known for her grace and kindness. Sansa knew that her aunt must be teasing, but she wanted to believe so much in her words as she oft whispered to Jeyne her dreams of being Ser Arthur's gracious lady wife. 

The Queen told her earnestly that the reason why he was so aggrieved at the feast was her dancing with the young lords. He was heartbroken. Everyone saw that, even Ser Jaime who was needling him about her attraction to young blond boys. She was not interested in any of those boys who did not compare to Ser Arthur who was so humble and gallant while they were so cocky and rude, oft interrupting her to boast about their feats. When she danced with Ser Arthur, he treated her as if she was a precious jewel, delicately holding her arm while those boys grabbed her and held her too close. 

The Queen talked to her parents about Ser Arthur, but they were adament against betrothing Sansa to a second son, a man without a major keep and merely a hired sword, and instead planned to betrothing her to Lord Joffrey due to their fathers' close friendship. Sansa could not believe her parents and loudly protested at the slander her parents spewed. Ser Arthur was worth ten, nay thousands and thousands, of those boys combined - he was gentle, kind and brave. He was a true knight, well-loved by the people, respected by all, even by Ser Jaime who oft told everyone how skilled Ser Arthur was with his dual swords. He was more than worthy and she was so sad that she hurted him, the last thing she wanted to do. Her aunt told her that the only way they could be together if they ran off and got married and that the King and she fully supported the couple, would give them their full blessings, and would staunchly respect and defend their future marriage to her parents. 

The Queen whispered that it was known that the Daynes were known to be very passionate, making Sansa think of Ser Arthur's sister who was rumored to have thrown herself off a tower because she was heartbroken. She knew that her parents would understand as they both knew of love. Sansa imagined his beautiful violet eyes filled with tears - she could not hurt her knight and did not want him to die of a broken heart. She loved him so much!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first, I could never imagine the two ever eloping - I imagined that Ser Arthur would be too honorable to even consider it and Sansa would never do anything to besmirch her family name nor caused her parents any grief.
> 
> Although there is no direct or even indirect reference to this song, I was inspired by the lyrics of "O Promise Me" with music by Reginald De Koven and lyrics by Clement Scott. 
> 
> "Oh, promise me that someday you and I  
> Will take our love together to some sky  
> Where we may be alone and faith renew,  
> And find the hollows where those flowers grew,  
> Those first sweet violets of early spring,  
> Which come in whispers, thrill us both, and sing  
> Of love unspeakable that is to be;  
> Oh, promise me! Oh, promise me!
> 
> Oh, promise me that you will take my hand,  
> The most unworthy in this lonely land,  
> And let me sit beside you in your eyes,  
> Seeing the vision of our paradise,  
> Hearing God's message while the organ rolls  
> Its mighty music to our very souls,  
> No love less perfect than a life with thee;  
> Oh, promise me! Oh, promise me!"


	85. His greatest desire (Stannis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> filling my own prompt - obviously no shame (lol)
> 
> Stannis and Sansa, Lord of the Rings
> 
> Stannis (Boromir), the Captain of the White Tower, so desperately wants to defend Westeros from the evil (the White Walkers being the negative of Nazgul) that he is willing to take the ring. Sansa (Galadriel Lady of Light) meets with him in private.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast of characters (not all mentioned - note there was a debate on Rhaegar not being sassy enough to be Thranduil but I respectfully disagree).
> 
> Frodo - Jon  
> Sam - Sam  
> Pip - Pypar  
> Merry - Satin  
> Legolas - young Griff/Aegon VI  
> Gimli - Tormund  
> Gandalf - Maester Aemon  
> Aragorn - Ned Stark  
> Thranduil - Rhaegar  
> Celeborn - Addam Marbrand  
> Arwen - Ashara Dayne  
> Elrohir/Elladan - Arthur Dayne and their elder brother  
> Eomer - younger Jorah Mormont  
> Eowyn - previously Dacey but now a younger Maege Mormont  
> Sauron - Petyr  
> Saruman - Tywin

filling my own prompt - have no shame. i love lotr and asoiaf (hopefully i didn't totally muff this up) and would love love love it if there were multiple fills and takes on this.

\-----

It was the gravest of violation - to not merely look within a man's heart but to also tease it mercilessly, promising what cannot be given. It was too much; and he ran and ran until he could not run no more, his breath ragged and his heart almost bursting. Yet no matter how far he ran, he could not cross the cursed borders of the Vale. 

That dwarf Tormund was right - the elf witch has magicked the forest and has trapped him into an endless spiral of depression. He could not do anything to save his beloved Stormlands, nothing to save its peoples - he has let his father down, their people down. 

But what truly devastated him is knowing that he also let his beloved younger brother, Renley, down. He knew and the elf witch made sure he acknowledged it to himself that his brother, so true and so honorable, would not have failed like he was failing and furthermore, would be disappointed in his actions thus far, his failed attempts to take the ring and his bitter differences with Ned and the others, each, with the exception of hobbits Satin and Pyp, looking at him with admittedly well-deserved suspicion and disgust. 

Growling, he thought of Ned, and his claim for the Crown, being one of the First Man. He could not forget how Ned, as the Warden of the North, practiced an isolationist policy, not once helping the other regions nor his best friend, Robert. Nor could he forget how Ned's forebearers included the Night's King which tore the kingdom apart. Nay, his claim and his blood was just as worthy; and he was just honorable as Ned.

But he was weak, so very weak. Through the red witch's eyes, he saw what was to come to Westeros - the Night's King and the White Walkers cutting down men, women and children, fires lighting the sky, dragons sweeping down and taking the innocents, and the ever-ending darkness. He had to leave the Fellowship and make his last stand for the city and people of Stormlands with his beloved brother by his side. He wept, remembering how the younger hobbits reminded him of the brightness of his brother's gentle spirits and thinking that they would soon be snuffed or worse, corrupted.

He felt her presence and wanted to cursed her, but he stayed as she reached to lightly touch his face to wipe his tears away.

"Peace, Lord Stannis."

Her touch was electric. He wanted so badly to lean into her hands, wanted so badly for her to hold him against her full bosoms, wrapping her flowing red locks around him. She was the Crone, the Mother and the Maiden combined - so wise, so nurturing and so enticing. 

But he must not touch, not take what she could not give. Lady Sansa was not only the Lady of the Light, she was the wife of mighty warrior elf lord, Lord Addam. 

Her ripe red lips looked so inviting. He could smell her distinctive fragrance of sandalwood and rose, so sweet, spicy and warm, and the smell of her desire. He began to cry, shuddering with want and desire.

"You cannot tease me, my Lady. Please let me be," he whimpered.

"You and I are much alike - too proud, willing to do anything for our people, wanting glory for our people. I too desire a powerful ring to protect me and mine from the coming darkness, and have, in fact, such a ring, a ring of power. I was able to maintain this paradise. But I know that its powers are limited and it alone cannot dam the strong tides, the Flood of Evil."

"If we take it, my Lady, the cursed Ring from the ever trusting hobbit Jon... he does not even want it and he is not worthy of holding it. With the Ring of great power, we can be together and together, we can protect our peoples and not only stem the tide of Evil, but we can destroy it as its root. With your wisdom and my military prowess, we will be unstoppable."

"Your words are like the sweetest poison, your lips so sweet that I..."

At her words, he started and realized the implications and magnitude of their words. He could not do this, not dishonor his house nor hers. If he bound her to him, she will die once he dies. He could not accept her sacrifice and could never imagine a world without her fierce beauty. He shook his head violently and backed away from her embrace.

"There is so much goodness in you, more strength and fortitude than you know you have, Lord Stannis. I want too. But you are so honorable, and this cannot be - this sweetest thing, this burning in our loins, this ..."

"If we cannot have this, I would like this small token, to always remember you," he spoke, looking into her clear blue eyes. He leaned towards his elf lady and when she leaned towards him, sweetly kissed her, they both moaned with pleasure. He stepped back and he tried to wipe her tears away.

Proudly she turned, not wanting to show her tears, her weakness for him. He held her from behind him, his chest resting against her back and his lips gently kissing her hair. After awhile, they broke away reluctantly; and he returned to the Fellowship as she to her husband.

Many years later, as she was sailing away from her beloved Westeros, she could not help but remember the brave young lord, the roughness of beard on her face when they kissed. His words and actions came to her when she was given her greatest test and passed. Many would say that he was weak to succumb to the Ring but she knew of his strength and the generosity of his heart and the passion in his eyes. She knew of his sacrifice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are LOTR purists, I want to apologize that this is not in any way canon. This is crackfic, pure and simple. If this offends, please skip and accept my apologies.
> 
> Lady Galadriel/Sansa is very OOC. The only person I can vaguely see the Lady stepping out on her husband Celeborn is Gandalf (and only in the early stages of their marriage, in the first century or two, and definitely not at the time she meets the Fellowship even if he were there to meet her). Also, I cannot truly see Sansa cheating on her husband, Lord Addam, nor truthfully want to.
> 
> This premise is pure fantasy - since Tolkien does not explicitly tell us of what Galadriel tempted Boromir with and in fact tells us of his reluctance to say what she promised, I felt the freedom to improvise, perhaps offending all the Boromir fans and Tolkien fans (hangs head in shame).
> 
> I imagined that Stannis wanted to be loved and this goddess offering her love to him was much too tempting. The other plot device I had as a backstory is that Robert (playing Denethor) loved Renley (Faramir) and not Stannis, sacrificing Stannis to this what he believed to be an ill fated quest. Living under the shadows of his brother, he has much self doubts and resentment, even though he loves his brother.
> 
> It could have easily gone porny but I thought it was right to have Stannis breaking it off with a kiss.


	86. Kitten (Jaime)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> jaime/sansa, virgins (ish??)
> 
> he has never been with another woman before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caution: this is a RAPE scene - there is no dubious consent because THERE IS NO CONSENT, NONE.
> 
> Re Cersei/Jaime relationship tag, I tagged it that way because I see this fill being all about their relationship - past and present - moreso, sadly in my opinion, than his relationship with Sansa in this scene. Even though Cersei is not physically in the fill, she is there, haunting him every second in this scene. If you do not like the tagging nor my reasons for doing so, I am sorry.

Jaime was shivering uncontrollably. Although he was stripped bare by the laughing women, it was not cold. In fact, the dark room was burning hot - a large fire was built, heavy drapes covered the small slits for windows and the thick door was shut. He could barely see a slight figure at the far corner of the room also shivering.

Probably like him, she was frightened. Nay, he was in debilitatingly terror! 

He was for all intents and purposes a virgin - he has only been with one person and has never even looked at another, male or female, so fearful of her wrath. In their hard and fast couplings, she was the dominant partner with him being the submissive and receptive partner. Positioning his dick, his hands, and his mouth, she controlled the tempo, the angle, the depth of his thrusts, spurring him on with curses, slaps and her powerful arms and her sharp angular hips grabbing and pounding into him until his dick was raw and sore. 

He did not want to hurt or harm the girl that Cersei and their mad spawn sneered at and abused mentally and physically. He wanted to stop the abuse but again, was too petrified to be on the receiving end of her ire and scorn. Of course, and luckily, his younger brother, while small in stature, giant in courage, ended Sansa's last beating with gallantry he wished he had. Tyrion always stood up to Cersei.

Often Jaime acted with confidence, spouting jokes and loud boasts, getting under others' skins. But that cocky facade was just a front for a frightened man who was so sensitive and self conscious, worried that people would see who he truly was. Not only is he a kingslayer, one not to trusted, but he was a coward. He killed the mad king because he was afraid. He did not protect the queen because he was afraid, never protected Cersei from her husband's fists. He hid behind his sword and the fear all had in his deadly swordsmanship. But now, he was useless without his right hand that brandished his sword; and Cersei threw him away with scorn and disgust on her eyes, screeching that he was not a lion but a kitten! There was no look of love in her eyes when their father announced that he was releasing Jaime from the Kingsguard to wed Lady Sansa, only scorn. 

He thought she was jealous at first and angry so he went to her bed that night and found Ser Osmund Kettleback balls deep in her as she was moaning wantonly. He was a fool to think she ever loved him as he worshipped her.

His little brother warned him about her but he thought he was lying. Tyrion must be - he thought that each of his sibling was a lion and fought bitterly for dominance and being alphas naturally hated each other. But he was wrong and his brother was right. Before the wedding rites, his brother cautioned him to be gentle and to be kind to the young bride, who was effectively their prisoner. 

He needed to take the first step, knowing his father's anger if he didn't. Hearing in his head Cersei's mocking laughter, he walked towards the girl as she flinched and further moved away from him, covering herself with her tiny arms and hands that could not hide her womanly figure. 

Her teats although not as full as Cersei's were round mounds tipped with rosy nipples that rose high on her chest, not sagging nor tipped by darkened brown and swollen nipples like Cersei's. Her body was strong and her waist so narrow he could hold it with his two large hands (if he had two hands) like he did before Cersei was pregnant with their children or as she pointedly and repeatedly told him her children. Sansa's ass was perfectly rounded - he noted that even in the height of her beauty, Cersei was always an angular beauty and never voluptous with the exception of her teats, and then only, after her first pregnancy. Lady Sansa was a beauty and he saw many men ogling her! His dick immediately hardened and stood tall at attention without being slapped or grabbed.

He tried to cut her escape and pinned her resisting body against the wall, with both breathing hard from fear. He did not want to force her but he must. He was a lion, he was not a kitten! 

He held both of her skinny wrists above her with one hand and with his knees separating her long legs and with his stump pushing his hard cock into her opening, not once stopping even when she cried with pain. Both crying, he thrusted in and out sporadically and quickly spilled into her. Her eyes were squeezed shut - he was glad that he did not see her hatred, the hatred he felt for himself. He knew that his mother and his brother would be ashamed of him. He was filled with shame.

He could only murmur sorry as her body was shaking with tears. He was so sorry and so scared. 

A kitten, not a lion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ultimately, I had a very difficult time writing this, had troubles with the subject matter, and frankly know I did not do it justice but I wanted to see how dark I could write - the answer is frightening so much darker than I thought.
> 
> I wanted to be fair and balanced to Jaime and Cersei but showed my bias. I am not sure if I truly captured their power dynamics or captured his "true" nature.
> 
> I tried. My motto is to go out there and try and learn from your failures (and make new failures to grow). I write a lot - some OK, some that intentionally crack me up, some laughably bad (trying to be sexy but just plain silly) and some surprisingly heartfelt (at least to me). I find it releases stress and makes me creative at work. 
> 
> Please feel free to critique.


	87. Michael Bolton (Bolton men)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> Any/Many, Karoake Night
> 
> Everyone is hammered, and each take the stage to sing their song (for example, Cersei singing Dancing Queen, Jojen singing Take Me to the River, the Starks singing Our House, etc.).

Next up were the Boltons after a lengthy delay as there was a major brouhaha over the knives Ramsey adamantly wanted to bring into the club (they were props damn it and if Bran was allowed to bring a wheel chair, he should be able to bring his blades) and Bouncer Sandor's equally adamant refusal (fuck no!).

But the Bolton men finally made it to the stage - each wearing a pale pink silk shirt, unbuttoned to the navel, and dark tight pants. Domeric had the longest hair which was tied back and flowing with curls. Ramsay had a page boy hair style; and Roose's hair was closely shorn.

As the music started, the audience began to gasp - the Boltons were doing Michael Bolton!! Many exclaimed it was so genius!

Domeric performed one of Michael Bolton's earliest hits - "How Am I Supposed to Live Without You." It was so heartfelt rendition complete with him kneeling at the end, holding a tear soaked hankie, that many of the female members of the audience were bawling. 

Then Ramsay did a highly disturbing rendition of "Said I Loved You, But I Lied." His sneering face and angry eyes riveted the audience, making a few members of audience pee in their pants in fear. His weird hand gestures mimicking flaying and stabbing were a bit over the top but highly effective in controlling the audience which meekly clapped as he directed them to at the end of his set.

Their father, Roose, ended the show with an older and perhaps wiser Bolton. He performed the classic "Georgia On My Mind." The audience swayed and held each other, some comforting their still shaken friends. 

At the end of night, everyone made sure to leave with someone they trusted and each kept a sharp look-out for anyone wearing pink silk shirts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of silliness after writing the emotionally draining Jaime/Sansa fill!
> 
> A fill no one asked for but one I needed to fill! Lol!!!!


	88. Valonqar (Sandor/Cersei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> He does more than guard her body.
> 
> NOTE: I deleted from LJ as it was more than what the prompt asked. But I left it here because I wrote it as gift.

When they first started, when she first called him to her bed and rode him hard, it seemed like a dream. She was the most beautiful creature - hair like the palest gossamer silk, eyes so blue, lips so red, velvety soft skin, and her whispered words of how strong he was when he took her, touching her all over with his rough large hands... How could such a beauty stoop so low to be with him, a scarred man not only with burns covering his melted face and parts of his upper chest but his entire hairy body marked by many wounds, in every stage of healing from open seeping wounds to wounds knotted with scar tissue? 

Even the whores refused to look at his face, preferring to be taken from behind even when he threw them coins of gold, Lannister gold. But Cersei always faced him, her body tight against his, her arms clutching his head and neck, staring at him defiantly straight in the eyes as they fucked, egging him on to fuck her hard.

At first, he was a foolish green boy and thought it was true love, that she could see beyond his gruffness and his scars (emotional and physical) and loved him for who he truly was. But he soon realized that he was wrong. She fucked everyone - from her brother, the bloody arses Kettlebacks, her cousin - he wouldn't be surprised if she even fucked his monster of a brother! 

She took him because she could. She, the clever and conniving bitch, had absolute power over him (and all the others even in a perverse way his King who she played him like a puppet). And he let her - he let her take her ways with him, finding her pleasure and oft kicking him out of her bed before he found his. Each time he felt like he lost something even when he came, or especially then. He was led by his cock just like the bloody arses he sneered at.

The thing is that he knew her - she was just as damaged as he and just as angry and just as mean. Yet he wanted her and came to her and would always come to her, even if he did not serve her and her family. He thought he knew that to be true.

Cersei never lied to him - not like the Little Bird who chirped and flew about. The scared Little Bird who couldn't at first look at his face, look into his eyes. The Little Girl who foolishly only had eyes for that prick of a prince now the King, Cersei's mad spawn.

But when he closed his eyes when he was inside his Queen, he imagined that it was the lovely Northern princess was underneath him, moaning, sighing his name and writhing so prettily. He wanted the Little Bird - so innocent, gentle and pure and so, so very beautiful. Much too good for this world.

And his Queen knew, seeing how all, including her loyal Hound, desired the red beauty. Angry, she fed the madness of her son, baiting him until he exploded with anger, taking it out on the Little Bird, making her lovers beat the naked little girl, showing the poor girl who was dominant, who had real power. And when his Queen got her son's attention and motioned to him and the mad King was about to order him to beat the Little Bird, he was saved by the Imp who stopped the barbaric madness. 

That night of green flames and wild fear, he knew he came to her, choking her pale white throat. As he rode away, he kept thinking of that moment long ago. Would he have defied his Queen and forsaken her if the Imp did not come? He wanted to believe that he would but he would never ever know. She would never know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for wz, a reader who wanted Sandor with Cersei. 
> 
> I think the fill is tragic for all involved. I played with (1) the fact that Sandor is always thought of as the little brother of the Mountain and (2) the Valonqar prophecy which I think has so much Snow White undertones.
> 
> \------
> 
> It will likely be my last fill for some time as I plan to instead expand a few of my fills (Addamsa (???), Santhur and Stansa Mail Order Bride) to maybe a multi-chapter story (I am a bit nervous but kinda excited about it). I am thinking of writing everything out before upload so there are no inconsistencies and better flow. 
> 
> I am grateful for any and all comments. Thanks for reading!!!!


	89. Dragon Dreams (Jon mention of Stannis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> Jon Snow - Dragon Dreams 
> 
> Jon gets the "Dragon Dreams" when he's feverish/drunk/high.
> 
> Sometimes they're prophetic sex dreams.

After his "death", he rarely drank, or for that matter ate. He felt numb and had no desires. Neither the Red Witch nor his White Dragon Queen tempted him.

But he was pounding ale after ale watching that Stag lord, Stannis, proudly look at his new lovely Stark bride, Sansa. Feeling so much rage, he snarled and even snorted small puffs of smoke while his Dragon Queen sat by his side, talking to some of the esteemed wedding guests. 

Jon could not keep his eyes off his half sister, nay his cousin, whose beauty was so pure, unpainted and with her locks of rich auburn hair flowing down her back, almost covering her round bottom. She was the Maiden, tall and voluptuous and made to be taken, taken hard by a real Dragon, not a pretender, a second son. He felt his cock harden so painfully as the night went on. 

And when the bedding began, he was first among the men to rip her dress, grab her breasts and fondle them roughly as she moaned and giggled. He punched a few men even dared touch her dress much less lay a hand on her hair or her bare skin. She was his!!!!

He did not remember much clearly after the bedding ceremony. 

He remembered the feeling of flight - flying, whipping his tail, chasing a stag around a large bed as the beautiful red wolf seductively and artfully laid herself upon it. Catching the naked stag, Jon tied him with the torn up sheets and gagged him with his own small clothes. Triumphant as he bested the terrified man, the Dragon pissed all over the poor whimpering man. 

With his long tail stiffened and almost purplish with so much blood, he landed atop the wolf who was growling playfully, nipping at his chest. She lit him afire, hotter than even that night, the night of his death and rebirth by fire. He lightly whipped her full breasts with his tail as she moaned wantonly. The wolf bitch grabbed his tail and began rubbing it between the valley of her breasts which she pushed against it. The friction of her soft breasts and her panting made him almost explode in flames. But instead of burning her, she was doused with ropes of thick white liquid. 

She licked herself clean, wiping the excess off with her tiny paws and licking them dry. And she started licking him until his body started to burn up again.

Flipping her onto her stomach, the Black Dragon mounted the Red Wolf from behind, making her howl as he pounded her over and over again. He roared and yelled, filling her until their combined fluids soaked the bedclothes and flowed onto the floor.

When he awoke with a painful erection, he remembered his strange dragon dreams and wondered why his body ached and why there were so many scratches and bites on his sticky body. He then noticed that he was not in his bed; and there was a beautiful naked curvaceous body marked with numerous hickeys whose face was covered by her red hair. He looked on the floor and saw Stannis' frightened eyes looking at him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a hot mess - just plain smutty silliness!
> 
> Backstory is both Starks don't handle alcohol well - it makes them horny! She happy horny and he over the the top jealous horny.
> 
> I was thinking of how many kinks I could add to this - golden shower (sorry if this offends), breast f-ing, bondage, voyeurism as I think Stannis was watching as his King took his First Night rights, licking, etc.
> 
> Lol!!!!
> 
> Sorry OP - when I saw "sex dreams", I ignored the prophecy portion and just imagined Jon having kinky sex believing that he is a dragon (versus warging into one)....


	90. Jealousy (Jon mention of Dolorious Edd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> From Round 3, Jon/Sansa Jealousy
> 
> When the Warden of the North visits Castle Black, the Lord Commander never thought that his biggest problem would be his jealousy, even of Dolorous Edd who made the Ward giggle like the girl he knew before.

It was bad enough when they were in Winterfell when she was a child, albeit tall and strikingly beautiful - all the men and boys stared at her as she glided by with Lady, but at least none would dare touch her, much less dishonor her with derogatory comments. Now Lady Sansa is a woman grown, even lovelier with her high full breasts, small waist, round ass, and impossibly long legs. No matter how swathed with furs and shrouded with thick cloaks, her beauty and womanly body could not be concealed.

When she arrived as the Warden of the North late in the evening, he could see that all of his men were eyeing her like the way he himself was ogling her. He tried to usher her away which she politely demurred and spent a few moments with each of his men, smiling at them and laughing at their piss poor attempts for jokes. They have not been in the company of any women, much less gentle ladies, for a long time but each man tried their best to be courteous and each were rewarded with a short squeeze of their hand, a smile or in Aemon's case, a chaste peck on his ruddy cheek. She even giggled when Dolorous Edd said that she smelled like a Pan-sas instead of pansies ('get it, get it?' that arse chortled in her ear). When they left the courtyward, each man was grinning ear to ear as she bid them all good night while he stood stiffly besides her, glaring at them all.

As he led her to her room, which was right next to his, she murmured to him that he should not yell at his men as they did nothing wrong and that the North needed them to loyally defend their northernmost border. She brought some of her men to supplement his forces but mainly came to build up the morale of his men for the upcoming war.

"But the way they looked at, they disrespect you, the House Stark and the North. You are the Warden of the North!" he angrily shouted.

Placing her small hands on his hard muscled chest, she shook her head sadly and said, "If they are willing to die for me, for the North, it matters naught that they dream of me. All men look at me that way."

He blushed and looked away, knowing he was guilty. 

Touching his cheek lightly, she smiled and whispered, "Sweet dreams, Lord Commander."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the great facial expressions of Dolorous Edd.


	91. Omega verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> Jon/Sansa - omega verse mating
> 
> Omega verse. Once you "mature" you can sense your mate. 
> 
> Newly matured Alpha Jon comes back from visiting the Wall with Benjen. He instantly recognizes Sansa as his mate and claims her. Everyone is shocked at the incestious pair bonding. Ned has to finally reveal R+L=J.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is more but lunch break is over. Will fill tonight.

It was worst at night - the hunger, the heat coursing through her body, her body so sensitive and aching to be filled. The wanting was so much that she wanted to howl at the full moon.

She could not talk to her mother. Definitely not her septa. Robb would just laugh at her. Her friends were no help as they only giggled; and their kissings and touchings did nothing to relieve her, this pressure inside her.

Using twice as much bindings as before, she tried to hide her hardened nipples that still jutted out of any dress she wore and felt so sensitive to touch. She resorted to wearing her heavy cloak indoors, making many cluck that she was such a Southron, a sweet summer child not able to handle the harsh winter of the North. But she saw Old Nan's knowing eyes and her nodding head, which made her flush red with embarrassment. 

She knew, she always knew. Old Nan knew that Sansa was the guilty one who got her siblings into trouble with her parents, but she never tattled, only looked at Sansa with something that looked like pride and glee. 

She oft saw through the eyes of her Lady as young male wolves vied for her attentions. They would bump her and nip at her legs while she would furiously growled at them menacingly. It got so bad that Lady even ferociously bit into her last suitor, drawing blood.

As her dreams disturbed her so much that she could not sleep at night and her wolf visions overtaking her during seemingly all waking moments, she could no longer concentrate with her studies and her sewing, disappointing both her maester and her septa. Everyday she tried to suppress her whimpers, growls and howls and became almost mute.

Her parents were worried; and she was too. 

She spent much of her time in the godswood pleading for relief, pressing her face against the heart tree. Why did the gods afflict her with this condition? Wasn't it enough to inflict her with her little sister????


	92. Omega? (Part 2) (Jon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter 91
> 
> Prompt
> 
> Jon/Sansa - omega verse mating
> 
> Omega verse. Once you "mature" you can sense your mate.
> 
> Newly matured Alpha Jon comes back from visiting the Wall with Benjen. He instantly recognizes Sansa as his mate and claims her. Everyone is shocked at the incestious pair bonding. Ned has to finally reveal R+L=J.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry. This is a mess! The fill got away from me and I could not figure out exactly what tone I wanted it be in - so it ended up a bit campy and silly like me. 
> 
> I don't think I fully get the alpha/omega trope although I really tried for the first half but ended up with more of an exaggerated wolf mating/estrus process with an attempt of light humor in the second half (with both being more like omegas than anything else?).
> 
> Hopefully, someone will do this prompt more justice.

Gently weeping against the tree at the unfairness of it all, she felt a presence nearby. 

It must be Lady again fending off another one of the wolves who wanted to mate with her. But something felt different, but also yet familiar. Instead of biting angrily and trying to shake the males off, Lady was keening in anticipation as she waited for the white wolf with red eyes to come to her. Lady recognized him. She could smell him, smell his desire, and see him, see his desire as his cock was engorged with blood. Lady wanted to taste him, lick him, bite him and taste his warm blood. It would be so sweet. Once he drew closer, he was growling and whimpering as if in pain, he began to rut against a small bush. Once Lady lowered her head in submission as response to his silent question, the white wolf growled, went low to the ground and was ready to jump atop her when a loud male voice called out.

The man's voice awoke Sansa from her wolf vision, but it also strangely awoken all of her feelings of wanting and desires she had at night. She felt the man nearby, and she somehow knew he also felt her presence. He was hunting her. The knowledge that he would soon find her, capture her, and dominate her made her so wet. She rubbed her legs together to create even more friction. She wanted to touch herself but knew that was forbidden. Her septa told her that she could not touch herself. A lady does not touch her breasts or her privates - those are for her lord husband to touch. Frustrated, she howled; and an answering roar sounded close but not close enough. 

There was a smell of horse, but that did not mask his dark musky scent. He was coming for her; and she heard the sounds of feet running through the woods, the crackling leaves, the snap of the twigs, the loud pounding footsteps, and the sound of his heavy breathing. 

She also heard other voices - the voices of men calling for him, the one she has been waiting for. They were chasing him.

She felt so hot, even hotter than the first night she had those dreams of the man who took her from behind, stretching and filling her completely. She threw off her cloak and wanted to tear off her dress and her restricting chest bindings, but that would not be proper. So hot, she grabbed the snow from the ground and rubbed it against her arms, her face and her neck. Wanting so badly to rub the snow against her heaving heated breasts, she clenched the snow in her hands and bent over, crying and keening for relief. 

A man jumped atop her from behind and grabbed her, groping and ripping her dress. The man rutted against her as he bit her pale neck as she moaned and sighed. But it was not enough! She wanted more. She howled.

He was roughly pulled from her as her father covered her with Jon's cloak. Jory, Benjen and Robb was struggling to hold back half naked man, who was growling and cursing. The red wolf bitch was his, his to fuck and breed with! His eyes were fully dilated, and his bare torso was well defined and slick with sweat. When Benjen let go so he could tie him up, the man with black curly hair escaped the holds of Jory and Robb and rushed towards her, but was brought down by a hard blow on his head from Benjen's unsheathed sword. 

It was Jon! Jory and Robb looked both horrified and shocked. Benjen was furious! She covered her face in shame! She wanted to bury herself and just die.

"Seven hells, Ned! You told me to bring him home because he was acting up, scaring the brothers with his roaring and biting. He got worse as we got closer - the night before, he said he smelled her desire, her desire for him, and that she is waiting for him, waiting to be taken hard. I had to tie him up but he chewed through the ropes, and he ran! What the bloody hell! And with little Sansa! We are Starks, Ned, not Targaryens!"

Her father raised his hands to calm his brother and an angry looking Robb. Jory was walking away, trying to look away, away from their little princess Sansa.

"Benjen, this is exactly what happened to his mother," her father spoke quietly.

"Ned, you raped a little girl!!! It is bad enough that you shamed Lady Catelyn, but you hunted down an innocent little girl! First Brandon who could not keep his cock in his pants and now you!"

Sansa gasped.

"No, it was Lyanna," Ned started. 

Sansa fainted.

"Fuck," gasped Benjen, "what?????"

"No... what I mean is that it was Rhaegar, with his hot dragon blood, who hunted down our sister, Lyanna. We tried to keep them apart, and they both went mad. Sansa was acting like Lyanna, and your letter said Jon was biting the brothers - that is why I asked you to bring him home. I don't want to lose them to madness. The maester say that we need to keep them together for seven days."

When she opened her eyes, she felt something poking her back and large hands holding her waist tight. She looked down and sighed in relief to find her fully clothed. Ouch! She felt a slight pain in her neck and lightly touched her wound.

"Sorry, Sans. I did not mean to bite you so hard. I will make it up to you. Let me make it up to you." 

A familiar voice rumbled by her ear, as she felt him nuzzling her hair. Still half asleep, she moaned, and the hands moved up the sides of her body, lightly stroking her body. But when they moved down, she stopped them. They could not do this! 

"No, Jon. This is not proper." She scrambled to get away from his grasp, batting his large hands away. She wanted to cry - she lusted after her half brother. Of the seven hells, there must be one for sisters who lust after their half brothers!

When she finally broke free, they both felt such pain, such yearning to touch their mate. Their hearts felt like they would explode, beating so fast. She whimpered pitifully, trying to keep her hands by her side as he reached for her, trying to touch just her hair.

"Please, Sans. It hurts so much not to touch you. Please, just a touch of your hair," he begged, crying in pain.

Looking at his sad eyes, she broke down and lightly touched his hand while his other hand held a strand of her red hair, wrapping it around his index finger. Immediately, the beats of their heart slowed down and regulated to each other, beating as almost as one. When he breathed in, she breathed out. When she breathed in, he breathed out. She was no longer in a frenzied state although she still yearned for completion. He still wanted her but he felt more in control - he did not feel the fire that threatened to engulf them both.

"Father told me that he is not my father - you are not my half sister. If our bodies touch for these seven days, it has been said that we will be fully cured of this hunger. Maester Luwin and Maester Aemon have studied all the old texts. This is what they say."

"But I need to bathe and to do my morning ablutions," she protested.

"I will turn my back, and you keep your eyes closed as we both do it together."

The first day was awkward as with her eyes closed, when she reached out for her wash cloth, she grabbed something else to her embarrassment and to his enjoyment. She felt that every time she blindly reached for something, it was there, this warm, soft and twitching thing. Once her eyes closed, Jon turned around to gaze appreciatively at the naked body of his mate as he held onto a strand of her red hair.

The next morning she awoke with his hands cupping her breasts. He apologized but there seemed to a devilish twinkle in his eyes, the same twinkle she sometimes saw in Old Nan's eyes when she got out of doing something because of her old joints. Yet she oft saw her Nan doing a jig when her mother walked away disappointed. But he wouldn't have groped her on purpose, would he?

The third day, she found her rubbing herself against him in the morning as he kissed her hair, her neck (apologizing so sweetly for biting her), her chest, her stomach, her thighs and so delightfully her privates, lavishing so much attention, making her moan and howl. She knew it was wrong but it felt so right. He made her feel so alive - she felt everything, his tongue flicking and lapping, his mouth sucking, his hot breath against her body. She even felt like even her hair had feelings like it could feel his muscled chest as her hair lightly grazed it as she rode his mouth, holding onto a post of her bed. Perhaps if they only did that a few more times, that would be fine. 

By the fifth day, his mouth was not enough. She needed more, but they could not lay as man and wife for they were not wed. They negotiated and started with his tongue, then a finger, and then another finger. It was better for her although he mildly complained that he would go bald from her pulling his hair.

On the seventh day, they were both dry humping each other. There were too much clothes even though they were both only wearing their small clothes and bedclothes seemed so restrictive. Pulling off their small clothes, they rolled onto the bare wood floor. His fingers in her mouth, her hands all over him, both licking, sucking and kissing. It was much too much - their bodies yearning for completion. She wore his cloak in the godswood, they were as good as wed, right? When he entered her, they both howled. They stayed conjoined for the rest of the day, feverishly thrusting and bringing each other to ever higher levels of pleasure with each professing their love to ever hyperbolic levels. First, he compared her to a cup of refreshing water, then first morn dew on the freshly planted fields and finally to the sun as she lit up and warmed up his prior dark and cold life while she compared him to her favorite lemoncakes, the musical masterpieces that moved her soul, and finally to the stars above that twinkle like his eyes. She could not live without him, without him inside her - she loved him so!

When her father slowly opened the door at the first light of the eighth day, they were still nuzzling and she asked for another seven days of "treatment" just to be on the safe side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fill was slightly inspired by a Ray Bradbury short story (not sure if he is the author) where there are two lovers who find out that when they touch, time stops. At first, they actively interact and engage with each other and then at the end, they are found in their apartment with each looking away from the other, in their own separate world, only connected by a single touch. In my fill, I had their touching go the opposite direction starting from a touch of hand and hair to something so much more! Instead of the two being further apart, they grow closer.
> 
> Also, it was a lot inspired by my quick internet research on wolves mating behaviors - especially the short time window where they can breed (generally seven days). I did not dwell on the alpha/omega dynamics much (sorry as I realize that was the main theme of the prompt!).


	93. Back to the Future (Sansa as Lyanna and Arthur) Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> Lyanna+Sansa time travel AU
> 
> Due to some type of magic, Sansa is sent back in time into the body of Lyanna Stark, permentally, right after the knight of the laughing tree incident took place. How does Sansa try to change things, and do her actions effect the course of the realm? I would love to see Sansa dealing with seeing young Ned and Cat, and trying to figure out how she should proceed with Rhaegar and Robert, due to her knowledge about Jon's paternity.

When the mad King screamed for the Hound to beat her into submission and she saw the Hound's wild scared eyes, Sansa prayed to the gods old and new to take her away.

She awoke in an unfamiliar room. There was surprisingly no pain. Instead, Sansa felt different, so strong and hard. Her arms and long legs were toned, and her hands were rough like Arya's from riding horses. And her hair was not red like her mother's hair! Looking into the mirror, she saw the face staring wide eyed at her was reminiscent of the statue of her father's beloved sister. She muffled her yell and tried to not panic.

Looking around her room, she saw the blue winter rose crown for the queen of love and beauty, still fresh and beautiful. With a short intake of breath, she realized that Prince Rhaegar and his knights Arthur Dayne and Oswell Whent were soon to take her, starting the chain of events that led to the deaths of her grandfather, uncle and countless others in Robert's Rebellion. 

Her father never talked about his sister but she heard from Old Nan many stories about Lyanna, who Old Nan said had too much wolf in her and not enough sense, which always made Arya laugh at Sansa, pointing out that Sansa neither had any wolf in her nor any sense! Thinking back, she admitted ruefully that she did not have the sense to realize how evil her betrothed and his mother were until it was much too late. But Arya was wrong in that it was the wolf in her that kept her alive with the enemy all around her; and she had learned many hard lessons about trust (to trust no one, especially those who act nice to you) and about love (that it can become twisted and lead to madness like the love that Cersei had for her brother).

She remembered everything she wished she could undo. Was this her chance to change everything? To save her family? To save her people, all those bannermen and their forces who supported her brother? To save the kingdom from the mad rule of King Joffrey?

But if she somehow foiled Prince Rhaegar, would the results be worse? She remembered that his father, King Aerys, was mad, both sadistic and paranoid, while the Prince was well regarded and well-loved by the people. She wasn't sure that other rebellions wouldn't have otherwise occurred to ravage the Kingdom even if her aunt wasn't kidnapped or ran away as some have whispered. The Lannisters alone could have also rebelled the crown as she recalled stories that the King desired Lord Tywin's beloved wife, Lady Joanna, and it was Ser Jaime Lannister himself who killed the mad King! If her grandfather and uncle did not die, her mother would not have married her father, meaning that they wouldn't have her or her siblings. But that also meant that her siblings wouldn't all be ruthlessly murdered, as she strongly suspected her little sister also was killed or worse. 

However, she could not and would not put her interest and the interests of her family above the interests of everyone else. Her mother stressed the importance of family above all else, which affected her mother's relationship with Jon, who was viewed as a threat to Sansa and her siblings, especially to Robb. And her mother's single mindedness in this also led to her to bizarre kidnapping of Tyrion which led to Lord Tywin's invasion of the riverlands and the War of the Five Kings. She loved her mother but did not want to repeat the same mistakes her mother made.

Instead of thinking of all of the ramifications of each course of action and be confused by all the possibilities, she needed to think what she wanted as an end result. 

At the end of the day, who did she think should be King? Not mad King Aerys. Not the incompetent King Robert Baratheon. Not Lord Tywin with his evil brood who could succeed him. Not her father who was too naive and unwise to lead. In her mind, everything led to the Prince who was coming for her. He needed to somehow succeed to the crown as soon as possible, but that meant that his father must die. But his reign could not start with kinslaying nor with bride stealing. Sansa did not know what she could really do, but she must try. 

She waited with scissors in her hand. When Ser Arthur Dayne came through the window, she was already next to her door and told him that she would scream if he came closer and waved her scissors threateningly.

Surprised, he raised his hands to placate her.

"I came from the future - from year 299 AC. I am telling you that you cannot take Lyanna. If you do, Prince Rhaegar will be cut down by Lord Robert Baratheon, you will die by the hand of the Northerners and your sister will throw herself out of a tower to your death."

"My lady, did you hit your head? It will be well - you just need to come with me and we will take care of you and your injury." He tried to step closer but moved back when she made to open the door.

"You don't believe me, but below is your sworn brother Ser Oswell Whent, who will also die with you in front of the Tower of Joy."

Arthur was surprised but realized that all knew that his brother is almost always with him. She was crazy as she was beautiful, his prince's love.

"Valar Morghulis - all men must die. It is something that both I and Oswell, along with all fighters, know well. You may or may not have sight but you cannot change fate." He thought if he distracted her that he may be able to surprise her although she was quicker and fiercer than he expected for a lady.

"I think we can change the future for the good. You are a good man but you serve a King who you know is both mad and cruel."

Arthur bristled, "I serve my Prince. He is true and just."

She laughed, "Do just and true men and knights steal unwilling ladies who are betrothed to others? And you know, deep in your heart, that you effectively serve the Mad King as you do nothing to stop his madness, but instead you enable him. You and your Prince are as culpable and guilty as he as you both do nothing to stop his madness! Do you know that even with all of your prior brave deeds you will be always remembered in my time as the weak knight who served both a mad King and lovesick fool of a prince?"

While the lady is obviously mad, she made many sound points, many things he thought about but tried to ignore. He tried to focus on the actions of his prince but any good deed of his prince was offset more than one thousand time by the evil deeds of the King.

"Ser Arthur, you know well that the kingdom is a boiling cauldron, just a single drop could set the kitchen afire. Your prince taking me will bring the ire of the Northerners upon you and yours. Many innocent lives will be lost, including your sister. Winter is coming, and it is coming for you!" she hissed.

"You know that your Prince would make a good king. His father can die quickly in his sleep with a small drop of tears of Lys in his cup of wine. Your king has stockpiled wildfire that he can at any moment lit, engulfing Kingslanding into flames, killing your prince and all of those innocent people. You can do this for the kingdom, for your prince, your sworn brothers, and your sister."

"My lady, you speak of treason. I caution you to be careful here. We cannot speak of this." His face was ashen, but he understood the full implications of her words. As a member of the Kingsguard, he knew of the stockpiling, but how could a Northern lady know of this unless she was from the future? Could he save his prince and countless others?

"I understand what you are saying. But you need to tell your prince that Lyanna is not going with you or him. She is betrothed to another. That dream of his cannot be - it is not right nor proper. He is a prince and must do his duty to his kingdom, his wife and his children. Please tell him... I cannot love a selfish man, a man who thinks only of himself and not others."

The knight looked deeply into her eyes, nodded slowly and bowed. He stepped out of the window.

Years later, she would sometimes muse what would have happened if she followed the knight and ran away with her prince. But then she smiled as she looked down at the chubby face of her babe, Arthur Baratheon, with hair so black and eyes so blue that it looked almost dark violet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by "Fate be a Lady" by Shortsandramblings, the movie "Back to the Future" and one of my favorite sci fi authors Ray Bradbury (a proud Angeleno).
> 
> The one thing I decided to not use from the prompt is Sansa's knowledge of Jon's paternity. I just don't think she knows (and who really knows????).
> 
> Lol - I think I screwed up here as she shouldn't know about Tears of Lys. I may change the opening paragraph from a beating scene with Joffrey and Sansa to something just as sad or more so - a scene with Petyr but I don't know if I can write it (it traumatizes me so when someone that is trusted so abuses such trust!!!).


	94. Bee Gees (Baratheon Bros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of my karoake series
> 
> Prompt
> 
> Any/Many, Karoake Night
> 
> Everyone is hammered, and each take the stage to sing their song (for example, Cersei singing Dancing Queen, Jojen singing Take Me to the River, the Starks singing Our House, etc.).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this picture of Robin, Barry and Maurice (from left to right) - hopefully it is not copyrighted.
> 
>  

The lights went out, and then there was a spotlight that shone on the Baratheon brothers, all three clad in tight gold spandex pants and with short gold bomber jackets open to show their hairy torsos. They were the BGs, as Renley called them, the Biggest Gangstas! 

The women in the audience went wild - even sweet Sansa was waving her hot pink lace panties in the air!

Stannis, as sweet Robin, started their set by singing one of the earliest hits, "I Started a Joke" as pictures of his childhood flashed behind him - bawling baby Stannis wearing a christening gown, toddler Stannis crying as he sat on the Easter Bunny's lap, kid Stannis wiping a tear as he let Proudwing fly away and preteen Stannis scowling in his classroom pictures. With each picture, the audience went awww, and their hearts went out to him. His performance was quite angsty as his scowls and clenched jaws gave the song a darker tone, which especially resonated with the teen girls (who wanted to take Stannis home and take care of him) as well as the eye-liner wearing emo boys (who so identified with him). He left the stage, holding something hot pink in his hand.

Next up was Renley as Maurice who sang "How Deep is Your Love" as pictures of happy Loras interposed with pictures of roses were splashed on the screen behind him. The audience immediately began to sway, with many slowly waving their lit lighters and upraised arms to the slow beat. It was an especially touching and heart warming rendition especially when Loras was brought on stage, and Renley proposed to him with a large bouquet of roses. The large bouquet hid their kiss, as the crowd cheered wildly.

For the grand finale, Robert as Barry threw off his jacket to show off his eight pack (which were only slightly enhanced or contoured by body makeup since he had been seriously working out for this competition) to numerous catcalls and strutted down the stairs with the opening music "Staying Alive" blaring as he greeted and gyrated in front of his many female fans, many of whom knew him quite intimately. It was like a scene from Magic Mike, except everything was freely given (there were no bills but many hands that went down his tight pants). 

He then strutted up the stairs, shaking sassily his ass, and then the music started to slow down and melded into "How Can You Mend a Broken Heart." Unlike the other songs, there was only one picture on the screen - the prom picture of the late Lyanna and young Robert, taken on the night she died. As he sang the lyrics, he began to cry and weep loudly. Before the song ended, his best friend, Ned, rushed the stage and hugged him as the lights slowly dimmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be funny but got a bit maudlin in the end (sob!).


	95. Reboot (Cat/Brandon Stark) - Sansa as Lyanna Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter 93 (Sansa coming back as Lyanna)
> 
> Prompt
> 
> What happens if Brandon does marry Cat, and ends up falling in love with her? Does Brandon loving Cat help him become a more thoughtful lord to his people? How do things change in Westeros with Brandon becoming Warden of the North, and Catelyn his lady wife?
> 
> Note: I am deleting this from LJ as it came to my attention that I did not truly fill the prompt (sorry OP!). I will probably delete my Ned/Robert fill too on LJ for the same reasons. But I am leaving it here because it is my present to Sarah_Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the comment I received in LJ which prompted me to remove all of my fills that did not match exactly the parameters of the prompt it was filling:
> 
> RE: fill: Brandon/Catelyn AU  
> Anonymous  
> June 1 2016, 00:37:05 UTC  
> COLLAPSE
> 
> I'm sorry but the prompt had nothing to do with Sansa or even Lynna. No one needed the bridges or the roads? Are you serious?

continuation of Sansa as Lyanna

\-------

Her uncle Brandon is exactly what Old Nan described - more wolf than man. He was quick to anger and fiercely loyal; and he found his true match in her mother, young Catelyn Tully, who looked like a genteel Southern lady but who was as fiery as her red hair.

When they wed, Sansa was almost overwhelmed to see how young, beautiful and overjoyed Catelyn was on her wedding day to a man who was not Ned, her father. On that day, Catelyn looked like a spitting image of herself on the day she met Joffrey - auburn hair in elaborate braids with a few strands framing her face, sparkling and happy blue eyes, creamy complexion that so blossomed in lovely pink blushes and smiling so brightly. Her uncle was equally taken by his bride, seemingly a delicate doll who pleasantly surprised him with her passion.

She shook her head still thinking about Brandon confiding in his siblings that in their bed chamber, Catelyn was like a wild horse that needed to be tamed. Ned blanched and quickly walked away while Benjen guffawed. Snorting, she told him that his wife would not pleased by his tales, which should be private between a husband and his lady wife. He retorted that he looked forward to being punished by his wife, a lady on the outside but a wildling at heart. But even if he weren't so verbose, everyone knew how happy his lady wife made him and he her. Their screams of passion echoed throughout the keep.

When they heard of the mad king's demise, Brandon urged his father to raise the Northern army to overthrow the new King. Catelyn strongly supported her husband and foolishly sent a raven to her father asking him the same. The two passionately argued that the King Rhaegar would grow mad like his father. Ned argued for caution; and her grandfather argued for more time to build further alliances with the other houses - once his daughter is wed to Robert Baratheon, who would bring with him the fierce navy and land forces of the Stormlanders.

Sansa shocked her family by asking if not King Rhaegar, who was to be King of the Seven Kingdoms? Rickard? Hoster Tully? None had the royal bloodlines. Who was to say that King Rhaegar may not go mad? He may rule wisely and justly - this was treason based on unfounded suppositions!

Her brother looked at her in betrayal as she always sided with him rather than dull Ned who put everybody to bed. But they were not thinking it through - what is the end game? She hoped that they would not recall that her betrothed had distant Targaryen lines - she somehow knew the the Stark brothers wouldn't know but wasn't sure about Lord Rickard Stark or her mother.

She felt sad seeing Catelyn's eyes narrowed with suspicion and flinched when she sneered that her good sister was bewitched by the new king's looks - that she remembered how her good sister glowed when he crowned her queen of love and beauty. Brandon hushed his angry wife and defended his sister's character and honor. That put an end to such talks. Luckily, her mother's raven either did not arrive at Riverrun or her grandfather Lord Hoster Tully had the good sense to hold.

The new King did bring the heads of the Houses Stark, Tully and Lannister for questioning on his father's suspiciously sudden death. He took the head of Lord Tywin but sent the other two great lords to the Wall. Keeping the second child of each house (that is, Ned, Lysa, Jaime, Stannis, Garland, etc.) as his wards and effectively prisoners, he maintained a long reign of peace and prosperity.

Unfortunately, the same could not be said about Brandon's wardenship of the North. Brandon had too many ideas which his wife actively supported, feeding his already too big ego. He decided to build like his namesake - unfortunately, no one really needed a bridge, nor roads connecting the Northern keeps nor a fleet of ice breaking ships. Without the generousity of his good brothers, Edmure Tully and her husband, the North would have gone hungry many times over.

Sansa was so happy when Brandon and Catelyn had children who they named Robb, Bran, Arya and Rickon. With the exception of quiet Bran, his father's namesake, they were all rebellious like their father and hot blooded like both of their parents. They were all wolves. 

She wanted another chance to have a relationship with Arya, but that was not to be. Even in this life, Arya would not take any responsibility for her actions and ran away with the butcher's boy to Braavos. They later heard tales of her many adventures as a sellsword.

Young Bran Stark was sent to Storm's End while her second son, Jon, (who had the slightest reddish hue to his dark hair) was sent to Winterfell. Both boys flourished in their new homes with Jon quickly helping the Stark household be more organized like the way his parents ran Storm's End. Sansa relished the moments when she was with her family, her giant but lovable husband (who did stray a bit but knew to be discrete), her boys (Arthur, Jon and red headed baby Addam who was born nine months after the last tournament her husband hosted), and Bran. It was bittersweet that when she was with Bran, she could not forget the past and what could have been. But she also could not help but be happy to have more moments with Bran who with Robert's kind instructions became a well renown knight, just like his and her hero, Ser Arthur Dayne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for Sarah_Black, whose writing inspires me and gives me so joy!!! Because of her, I see Ned in a totally different way.
> 
> In this AU, Jon is Sansa's child with Robert so here L + B = J. Re the father(s) of her other boys, ladies do not tell.


	96. You promised (Ned and Robert) Sansa as Lyanna Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> What happens when Ned learns that his sister is being mistreating by Robert? ~~How does Ned balance his duties and responsibilities of being Warden of the North, with his love for his sister? What would be the political fallout be, for not only the North and the Stormlands, but towards the realm as a whole?~~
> 
> NOTE: I am deleting this from the Valar Morekinks LJ but leaving it here. The reason is that my fill did not truly capture what the OP wanted (sorry OP!). 
> 
> It is clear now (and before although I ignored it) that the OP and prompt wanted some political fallout with Ned being the Warden of the North. I am leaving it here because I love it and I may actually move it to a separate story so that it stands apart from my other LJ fills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of my Sansa as Lyanna AU where Sansa as Lyanna married Robert. Apologies OP but if Lyanna married Robert, I think that Brandon is alive and married to Catelyn. In this fill, Ned is in KL, effectively a hostage to King Rhaegar; and his prison guard is Ser Arthur Dayne.

"Fuck you, Robert!" exclaimed Ned as he read a missive from his brother Brandon that Robert had another bastard, this time with a lady from Dorne who he mistakenly thought was a courtesan. "You promised to treat my sister well, to not shame her."

Robert, Jon Arryn and he were close, like brothers. Unlike Jon and himself, Robert loved chasing skirts, catching them for the night and releasing them that night or the next morn. But Robert promised that he would change - that he loved Lyanna and would never dishonor her. Ned believed him.

When his sister voiced her concerns about Robert already having a bastard or two (actually, it was three), he discounted her concerns. Instead, he warned Robert about how willful and what a handful his sister was, that she was difficult to live with. He knew as he lived with her (and their oldest brother who was just as hot headed and wild). He loved his sister but she was stubborn, more stubborn than two mules as Old Nan would mutter under her breath.

He was wrong about Lyanna, who somehow seamlessly adapted to marriage. He thought she would feel trapped and would rebel. But she knew how to run a large keep, to organize great feasts, to sew (he had no clue that she could embroider such great works of art like the cloak she made for him for his name's day), etc. - mastering all the skills of a gentle lady wife. Lyanna was kind and gentle, always openly affectionate to her husband who he thought doted on her. In her letters to him (he was actually surprised how beautiful her script was as he recalled that Lyanna wrote like a wildling), she recounted her love for their children and how wonderful Robert was with their boys, Arthur, Jon and Addam, and with her.

If he didn't know any better, he would have thought that another person inhabited her sister's body. Laughing ruefully, he knew that wasn't true as his sister and Robert still raced their horses when he last visited them, accompanied by Ser Arthur Dayne who participated in the Storm End's annual tournaments for Robert's "forever" queen of love and beauty. Lyanna was as sassy as ever, still kidding him about his shyness with the opposite sex. Both she and Brandon still pushed him to dance and meet ladies. He was mortified when Garland's little sister touched him inappropriately at the last dance, brushing her hand across his bottom - she was so forward! 

His King was thinking of having him be betrothed to Lady Lysa, the sister of his good sister Catelyn as their families are already joined. However, his sister urged him to decline the match and said something curiously about the tears of Lysa. As he found the lady to be unfriendly, he declined the match to his sister's relief.

Ned would have to petition Ser Arthur to request from his King's approval for his request to see his sister and her new babe, Addam. It still confused Ned that Ser Arthur told him that he would need to put all of his requests to see his sister through him but could directly petition the King to visit Jon Arryn or his brother (odd).

As soon as he saw Ned waiting for him at the training ground, Ser Arthur came to him and saw that Ned was still shaking from anger. Ned wouldn't say why he was upset but Ser Arthur knew it had to do with Lady Lyanna.

By nightfall, they were riding hard to Storm's End with a small escort of guards. Ned could not help but notice that Ser Arthur was gripping so tightly his reins that his normally well controlled stallion was acting nervously, galloping slantedly. He heard some rumors that not only did his sister capture the attentions of his King but also his best friend, Ser Arthur. He scoffed before at these rumors as Ser Arthur's conduct was beyond any reproach.

In his meetings with his sister, Ser Arthur was always present per the direction of their king according to Arthur. His sister was more beautiful every time he met her - her body, while still strong and toned, was more curvaceous from her babes. Lyanna expressed surprise at their visit but greeted both graciously, inviting them for a small snack and light refreshments after a hard ride and excusing her husband who was away. At that, Ned angrily threw his gloves to the floor and grounded out when her husband would be back. Surprised, she said in a fortnight and apologized again that Robert must have forgotten that Ned was coming. She would send a raven to ask him to come home quick as he would never want to miss a visit from his dearest friend Ned.

The food tasted like ash as Ned thought of all the whores Robert would go through in fortnight as he was known to bed two or three at a time. Looking at his sweet sister, he wanted to curse himself for ever inviting Robert to his house. It was all of his fault and he almost burst into tears. 

As he sat quietly and sullen, Ser Arthur held his sister's hand and asked about her health and the babes. He filled her cup with tea and strangely hand fed her lemoncakes, wiping the crumbs gently from her lips as she sighed with pleasure. But Ned saw none of this as he planned in his mind all the ways he could kill his friend - it had to be a surprise attack as Robert was deadly with his war hammer.

He was no good company for his sister and secluded himself in his room, sharpening his sword and various knives.

By the time, Robert returned two days later, Ned was stewing with so much anger that when he saw him, he wrestled him to the ground. Robert laughed and pinned him down easily, outweighing Ned by almost twice (although he hadn't gotten fat yet with Sansa monitoring his food and alcohol intake). Finally, Ned had to squeal mercy otherwise he would still be on the ground as both Lyanna and Arthur looked upon them horrified. The two quickly left and gave the best friends some privacy after Robert decided to put Ned in a head lock.

Once Robert released a sputtering Ned, Ned was so infuriated he could not speak.

"Bastards... How could you?.... You promised... No shaming her," Ned blubbered as he pummeled the big man's strong chest to seemingly no effect. 

"Ned, there are three bastards, and that was before I wed your sister. You know that - you were there - making sure I paid each girl. No more bastards since then - all mouth or arse or both! All paid in full. Not that many - only a handful since your sister made me the proudest man five times over - when she agreed to marry me, when she married me, and when she gifted me with each of our three boys," Robert crowed proudly.

"What???? But Brandon..."

Robert guffawed, and then Ned realized that his brother played another trick on him. He now knew who he should really maim (as kinslaying is wrong) - his arse of a brother! 

"Lyanna told me that you were upset and she feared that it was likely a joke that Brandon had at your expense." 

While the big man was still laughing, he enveloped his best friend in a hug, comforting and grounding him. 

"Don't worry, Ned - we will get him! You know, I would never do anything to hurt you." 

The big man kissed him on the top of his head.

"I know - I should have known better." 

Both hugged with Ned wiping his tears that his friend pretended to not see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love Awkward Ned moments. It is a sickness! 
> 
> I see Robert and Ned as the ultimate bromance!!!


	97. Satisfaction (Ned & Sansa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> With how much Sansa idolized True Knights, I want the conversation between her and Ned when she finds out he killed Ser Arthur Dayne, the truest knight of them all.

He was in his solar, so caught up with reviewing next year's budget that his wife and his steward prepared for his review, that he barely felt the gentle tug on his sleeves.

It was his gentle daughter Sansa whose blue eyes were bright with unshed tears. Normally she would come to her mother or even her septa with her troubles. He was unprepared for this potentially emotional moment with his daughter. Sansa would likely cry, and he did not know exactly how to comfort her without crushing her as she seemed so delicate like a pretty porcelain doll. Ned always felt wrong footed in front of her, never quite sure what to say or act as she was so different from anything he has known, even more dainty and precious than his Southron raised wife.

"Aye, Sansa, are you looking for your mother? She should be with Steward Vayon overseeing some repairs to the glass garden right now."

"They said you stabbed the greatest knight in all the seven kingdoms in the back. They are lying. You would never fight someone so gallant, so brave, so honorable."

That day little Sansa brought back to his mind was one of the most horrible days of his life, the day his sister died. Ned thought it would be best to admit his role in the knight's death. 

"I did not kill him but I fought him and was bested by him. I would have died but for Howland Reed stabbing him."

"Why would you and Lord Reed do such horrible things? Two against one - that is neither fair nor right!" she angrily said.

"He was too strong and could defeat even four armed men at a time. In battle, there are no right and no wrong... there are just some things you would not understand and things you should not have to understand. Do not fret or worry your pretty head about this."

Instead of appeasing her, his evidently poorly chosen words enraged her.

"You and Lord Reed are cowards and have no honor. Those stable boys spoke true then - you and our Northern banner-men attacked two knights who were doing their duty to their Prince."

"But the Prince was wrong. He committed grievous crimes against our house."

"You think Prince Rhaegar committed atrocities but do you truly know? Did you seek to reason with the knights before you and your men ambushed them?"

"They knew the Prince was wrong. Everyone knew. You do not understand."

"I understand this - my father and his friends ambushed two great knights and stabbed the greatest knight in the back. You had a grievance with his prince and instead of bringing your grievance to the Prince, you killed his knights. So if anyone disagreed with your words and your judgement or were harmed by your words or actions, then it would be fine if instead petitioning for remedy, they were to attack our most loyal men, maybe Jory or Rodrik or both, and then stab them in the back?"

This was exactly what he feared. Of all of his children, Sansa was the most inquisitive and bright who impressed the maester with her comprehension of complex historical events, understanding why each house acted in the manner they did and what they hoped to gain by their actions. Maester Luwin informed him that his eldest daughter could capably debate with the most learned maesters - that is why frustrated Arya often resorted to violence and screaming as she rarely defeated her sister in a battle of wits. 

He could not even respond - every word he thought to say seemed so stupid and inane in his mind much less to be said aloud and thus, be disparaged by his smart daughter who looked at him with such enraged eyes. There were things he could not tell her or for that matter truly anyone, secrets he will likely take to his death.

"That is not what I am saying. There are some things that are too complicated for you to understand. Things are not clearly black and white. Arthur Dayne may be a good man but he followed a bad man. I find no satisfaction in his death."

"Only satisfaction in your own life being preserved," Sansa sniffed with disdain and turned around in a huff.

Once she left, her words haunted (and taunted him) even moreso than his memories. Was he wrong? Did he do wrong? There were so much lies, and he wondered if he was not only lying to his daughter and to others (by not so artful and often hurtful omission) but to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So obsessed with Ned/Sansa that I could not help myself from trying to once again explain the conundrum that is their relationship. I forgot my LJ password (oops!) so posted anonymously.


	98. Sassy Pants (Stannis and mention of Jeyne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> Sansa is sent to be fostered at Dragonstone. The widowed Stannis is stunned when his ward starts flirting with him and horrified by the fact that he wants her. 
> 
> Bonus for Davos talking him through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Sarah-Black's story, The Lady of Storm's End
> 
>  
> 
> <http://archiveofourown.org/works/5728531/chapters/13199800>

It started with what seemed like an innocent request. His ward, Lady Sansa Stark, wanted to go sailing with him to visit his bannermen as the sea was a significant part of the Stormlands region, serving as not only as a way to transport people and goods but also played a large part of the military strength of his house. She told him that the North no longer had any naval powers after Brandon the Burner burned down all the ships in his grief, and no one had since rebuilt the North's once impressive naval forces. She wanted to see the big fleet of ships he had.

Looking at him with her big blue eyes fringed with long red lashes, she made her request in such a manner he realized later that he would never been able to refuse even he wanted to. He told himself that it did made perfectly good sense to visit his vassals in order to garner their support and make census of their able bodied men and the number of ships they had if he had to muster forces on behalf of his House or the Crown. And when both maesters, his old Maester Cressen and new Maester Pylos, and his most trusted advisor Davos heartily supported her request, his acquiescence was a mere formality. Blinded by her bright smile, he missed the smirks shared between Davos and the maesters.

At the order of his brother the King, Lady Sansa was sent to his castle to help manage it as his wife recently passed away during her last miscarriage. With her best friend, Lady Jeyne, by her side, the auburn maned beauty (for he had to admit she was the most beautiful person he ever met) quickly picked up almost all of his late wife's duties (as Davos cheekily said but for, as of yet, Lady Selyse's wifely duties of bearing his children). Davos thought the ladies did a wonderful job, and even Stannis noticed the household serving his family was happier and more diligent in their tasks, cleaning everything until they gleamed to see Lady Sansa smile and sweetly compliment their work. In fact, Dragonstone was no longer a dreary looking castle but awash with beautiful colorful textiles depicting the brave deeds and great victories of his House that the lady commissioned and drew for the artisans to create.

In addition, she and Lady Jeyne befriended his only child, his daughter, Shireen. The three would often together, and he saw the positive change in his daughter from being shy and awkward to being quietly assured and graceful in the new flattering dresses Lady Sansa made for her. He was pleasantly surprised to see his daughter converse freely with guests at the feasts Lady Sansa threw to honor his and his daughter's name days.

He thought the feasts were frivolous at first but was assured that the costs did not break the annual budget of the castle and that such feasts helped not only build political ties with the neighboring houses but also made their household happy as they were also invited to attend (just like they did in the feasts her parents threw at Winterfell). As the daughter of the capable castellan of Winterfell, Lord Vayon Poole, Lady Jeyne reviewed the accounting records and quickly alerted Sansa and him of certain excessive spending on items they did not need and helped him significantly cut such wasteful spending by using local suppliers rather than purchasing more costly imports, whose already exorbitant prices were even greater with additional shipping costs. These savings more than offset the costs of the feasts.

Stannis had to admit that he was wrong about her when he first heard of his brother's order of her placement in Dragonstone. He thought the Royal order was an insult, effectively saying that he could not manage his castle and the surrounding areas and that he needed help from one of the children of ever so perfect Ned Stark, Robert's closest friend, and his lovely lady wife, Lady Catelyn Stark. Stannis recalled raging and cursing his brother and the Starks.

When he saw the attractive young ladies, dressed demurely and acting graciously, he underestimated them, thinking at best, they were useless chits and at worst, they were harpies who would mock him and his daughter like the Queen, who was as cruel as she was beautiful. He soon realized them to be the opposite - actually quite accomplished in managing a large castle and, just as importantly, kind. They were an absolute joy - he smiled thinking of the happy and often silly songs they sang to his old and sick Maester to cheer him up.

Although Lady Jeyne was both sweet and pretty, Stannis did not truly understand her slew of suitors whose eyes would follow her every move when he thought that Lady Sansa was lovely beyond compare. He overheard one of the young lords explaining to his friend that the red beauty was meant for a Stag, not for the likes of them.

He immediately scowled upon hearing that - disbelieving that his own brother was planning to take her, the sweet daughter of his best friend, on as his mistress although she was such a beauty. Or perhaps his brother meant for her to be betrothed to his bratty heir, Joffrey. That thought enraged him that such an accomplished lady would be saddled with the most idiotic of men, even worse than his boorish father and his cruel mother, seemingly inheriting only the worst traits of his horrible parents (even Stannis admitted his brother was a mighty warrior and loyal to his friends). When Stannis voiced his concerns to Davos and told him of his plans to warn her parents, he was much surprised by Davos scoffing his hypotheses while smiling smugly. Usually Davos was a more astute man but Stannis agreed to hold off on sending his missive until after their excursion. He needed to plan their itinerary and to send letters to his vassals of his upcoming visits.

It was quite early in the morning the day they set off to sail; and he and his men were readying the cabin fit for a queen for Lady Sansa and her companion, Lady Jeyne. He did not expect their early arrival, both in matching plaited hair tightly secured by bright colored handkerchiefs that were tied by their chins. What shocked him and his crew even more were the fitted dark blue pants the young ladies wore that accentuated their long legs and pert round bottoms. One of his men even fell overboard! He himself felt a bit faint and tried to keep his eyes at their face level, and when they were helped aboard, Stannis made faces to scowl quite magnificently to let the men know better to leer at the gentle ladies. He made sure to walk closely behind them, shielding them from the looks of his crew. It took all of his willpower to not stare at her fine form.

Instead of staying below in the cabin with Lady Jeyne like most other ladies, Lady Sansa stayed on the top deck in a well protected area to watch him command his men, steering the ship away from the rocky crags and towards one of the islands of his vassals. He found himself pointing at the map, explaining to her where they were and explaining the concept of latitude and longitude and using the sextant as the ruler to determine distance and direction from the altitude of the sun. She was a natural student who quickly grasped the concept and was able to locate their position on the map without help. The only awkward moment was when he told her the name of the navigational instrument and stuttered the word "sex-sex-sex-tant" as he blushed bright red as he heard the dastardly Davos snicker behind him. Luckily, Lady Sansa was gracious and pretended to not notice his unfortunate stuttering although he noticed she blushed prettily.

He had to admit that while her ship attire was highly distracting (luckily his ship's crew were well disciplined and mostly recovered from the shock), it was highly functional - allowing for greater mobility than dresses which is important on a ship because calm skies could quickly turn into stormy skies (his lands were not call the Stormslands for nothing). And he could not complain on how well it complemented her form. Stannis recalled his daughter gleefully told him that the pretty dresses that Lady Sansa made for her had pockets - he wondered if the lady's "sailor" pants also had any pockets, and he spent many hours trying to see if they did.

When they disembarked to the home of one of his vassals, both young ladies dressed in dark jewel colored gowns (dark purple for Lady Jeyne and striking green for his lady for the first visit), Lady Sansa soon charmed their hosts who promised many more men and ships than they ever did previously, even when he called upon them during Robert's Rebellion. He was shocked by their pledges but her eyes begged him to remain civil. When they left to visit the next house, the young lady told him that her old Nan told her that in times of peace, like now, men would make promises as easy as breathing - it is when there is war and the stakes are significantly higher, you will discover the true measure of a man and whether those promises he made in peace will be kept. It is then the work of the Lord to remind his vassals of their promises and to bind their loyalty by providing for them in times of peace and to fight alongside them in times of war, like the way he fought bravely in Robert's Rebellion. He agreed as he remembered how his men fought so bravely for him as he fought alongside them.

The more time he spent with Lady Sansa the more impressed he was with her. While both Maesters Cressen and Pylos spoke highly of her intelligence and how they enjoyed their discussions with her, he originally discounted their words believing them to being overly generous to a sweet young lady but now realized that they spoke truly. But what truly surprised him was how she seemed to know everyone in short period time - from the name of each member of their hosts' family (even their household) to the name of each member of the crew - and how she enchanted everyone, including himself. Sansa confided that before their trip, she met with the maesters to research the families they would be visiting in order to learn more about them. Knowledge is key. That was why she was pleased that he made sure his daughter received the education that she would need as his heir.

By the end of the trip, he could not see her being anywhere else but by his side, her arm gently resting atop his. She was true lady, kind and gracious, and she was brilliant. As they stood next to each other, looking at his home that they would soon disembark onto, Stannis found himself thinking of the letter he would send to his brother, the King, to petition to troth with the beautiful lady by his side. Should he demand satisfaction, reminding his brother of his fealty and his sacrifice during the Rebellion? Should he beg (he knew it he would be more than willing to beg)? Should he threaten him?

That evening, he met with his advisors regarding the missive he planned to pen. Stannis knew that it would be a surprise to them all as it was to himself during the week long trip. But he was resolute this time, they would not be able to dissuade him or postpone the inevitable.

"I have called you to this meeting to inform you that I decided to not write to Lady Sansa's parents to warn them about the King's designs on their innocent daughter but to send to the King my petition to wed the young lady herself, to join our two great houses together."

Instead of being shocked and surprised, his advisors seemed relieved that he came to that decision, which surprised him. But what was an even bigger surprise was when Davos informed him that their wedding will be held in a fortnight and that plans have already been undertaken for the wedding feast and dance.

"W-what??? How????" Stannis sputtered.

"Young lord Stannis, you did not finish reading your brother's letter that informed you of your upcoming union with Lady Stark. I took it upon myself to read the entire letter and responded accordingly to the King, expressing gratitude to the King for his infinite wisdom," replied Maester Cressen as he affectionately patted Stannis on his shoulders. Even after all these years, his Maester always saw the little boy in him.

"You all knew?" Stannis asked.

"Yes," replied Davos with a laugh, "And she did not know but immediately suspected as she is a such a bright young lady. She planned the trip to convince you that she should be the Lady of Dragonstone."

"My lord, the lady is a brilliant tactician - I would be remiss unless I did not warn you that she would be rarely wrong and that could be difficult for most men, but luckily you are not like most men," piped in Maester Pylos.

Stannis muttered, "Nay, I am a fool for not noticing the gem right in front of me."

"Most men are fools, my young lord, and think they deserve everything, the best this, the best that. They are fooled by beautiful facades. They would want your lady but not truly appreciate her. You, my lord, do not expect much and oft receive even less. While you do make snap judgements, and wrong ones initially about your lady and her friend, you also want to truly know and learn a man's worth before discounting or lauding him. This is your way, and it is not the way of all men. You are no fool." Maester Cressen looked at him with such fatherly pride in his eyes.

Davos put his hand on Stannis' other shoulder and remarked, "You would not be able to tell apart my wife and a fish monger if I failed to impart her advice to you. She told me to tell you that a smart man would have an even wiser wife... I am no wise man but lucky to have such a wise wife."

Maester Cressen nodded and said, "Lady Sansa would make a great Lady of Dragonstone, a wonderful mother to your Shireen and most importantly, you will make each other happy. You will be good to her. You deserve happiness, my boy."

"Aye, if she consents to my proposal, I will be as lucky as Davos here."

"Shall I tell my lady to make more sailor pants for your wedding night?" asked cheeky Davos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not post the ending for the Drabble/fill in LJ - me and technology NOTP (lol).


	99. with you i am born again (Eomer and mention of Eowyn and Faramir)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa x princes/kings - crossovers
> 
> Sansa weds someone who is brave and gentle and kind... In another universe. (This idea came from thinking how perfect Thor would be for her. Other princes/kings are good too... Like Eomer or Peter Pevensie.) (Just putting this out the

It was back breaking work, dragging all the orcs into one pile and his dead Rohirrim warriors into another. But he had to do it, had to keep his hands occupied, had to keep moving, for if he didn't and stopped, he could not stop thinking, thinking of all the things he could have done differently, to save his people, to save his uncle, and to save his sister, a shell of who she used to be. They tried to take him away from the field to no avail.

There was no light, just darkness. Even the sun was covered by the clouds during the day, as was the moon at night. His sister's clear blue eyes were black, full of despair - she, the light of their people, wanted to die. He looked at the remaining members of the Fellowship. He saw that the magical light of the elves was fading as the few elven survivors mourned their kin, even Legolas, the wood sprite, was hunched over, being hugged by the stalwart Gimli. And Aragorn, his eyes looked so pained and tired, already burdened by the crown he had yet to wear. There was so much blood shed and more will be shed in the coming days. He would lead his men to death.

Grunting, he pushed a Uruk-hai over and found two small bodies, a young auburn haired lady curled over a small child. 'No!' He turned around and vomited. Dry heaving and crying, he thought of his critically wounded sister and all the dead young boys strewn on the bloody field. 'Why was there a lady in a fine dress on the field?'

The lady whimpered and moaned.

Immediately, he held her, willing her to wake up. He stroked her soft hair, noting her warrior braids like the one his sister wore to his derision, singing to her a song that he made up for his sister when she was little and scared of the dark.

"You are my sunshine, my little sunshine..."

Her blue eyes opened, and the world was no longer grey or cold.

Sansa was her name, such a pretty name. That was all she remembered. That was all he needed to know.

Instead of toiling in the field, he haunted the House of Healing whenever he was not in council until he was told, nay yelled, to get out - he was in the way of the healers. He could not stay away from her, the beautiful lady who was hurt but not broken, even when the boy (Sweetrobin was his name) she tried to save succumbed to his injuries. She was such a positive light that all, even the elves, seemed to flock to her to hear her songs of love and beauty. When he was around her, he had hope - hope that his sister would recover, mind and body, hope that there would be a tomorrow for him and their people, and hope that good, no matter how seemingly tiny and delicate, would prevail over evil as she survived when so many did not in those bloody fields. She was a symbol of hope for many.

His men laughed as they saw him go into all sorts of contortions and tell her silly stories to see her dazzling smiles and hear her giggles and even gentle snorts. The young King acted like the young man he still was, trying to impress a beautiful lady, rather than the depressed and stricken man he was before he met her. The men were impressed by how kind and gracious she was even when she was in pain or tired. For the wounded soldiers, she gave impromptu vocal recitals, learning the songs of the Rohirrim from Eomer and Gondorian songs from the healers as well as singing the songs of Westeros.

When he and his men stood in front of Black Gate of Mordor, he knew that he would do anything to keep her safe. Holding onto her blue ribbon she gifted him before he left, he kissed it, remembering her farewell kiss, and then placed it close to his heart. The time was now, and they were coming. He remembered one of her favorite sayings - Winter is coming. And it did.

When he held her in his arms for their first dance as husband and wife, King and his beloved Queen, he could not help but lift her high as she giggled with delight with her pretty blue eyes twinkling. She was his sunshine (even though she was piss poor when it came to horses but that meant that they would always share a horse).

======

She was so stupid! So tired, Sansa did not notice the serving girl still in Sweetrobin's room when she poured most of the sweetsleep into his chamber pot. Instead, she handed the boy the honeyed milk that accompanied the potion. It was only when the girl gasped and ran that Sansa realized her mistake. Petyr would be enraged - he made the new Maester double the active ingredients to hasten the boy's death.

She tried to gather the boy's clothes but knew that they had nowhere they could go. Even if they were able to escape the Eyrie, Petyr controlled everything from the servants, the Maester, the guards, the knights, and the lords of the Vale. They could not escape but she could not give up hope.

Sweetrobin was not well and could barely walk so she carried him and hurriedly tried to leave his room. The way was barred by Lothor who she mistakenly thought was a friend. Backing away from the large warrior until her back was against the window, she beseechingly begged him to let them go. The man stood stoically by and spat at the floor. She was naught in his eyes - her worth was only tied to whatever worth Petyr prescribed. And Petyr was not pleased with her - she was no longer pliant and tried to fight him off because it hurt so.

When Petyr barreled into the room, she knew that he was going to kill the boy and likely get rid of her after he uses her body some more. He does not even pretend anymore that he is her father.

His eyes were crazed and he was wielding a knife and calling her a stupid girl, just like her aunt.

He cannot hurt them anymore.

She jumped, holding the screaming boy and trying to cradle his body as if her body could cushion his fall.

When her eyes opened, she saw kind brown hazel eyes.

His name was Eomer. He was brave, gentle and strong. That was all she needed to know.

Even though she wanted to tell him and confess everything, he stopped her when he saw how agitated she got. Whatever happened, it mattered naught for today is a new start.

Eomer told her that his life began anew when her eyes opened. Her scars did not mark her as being ruined or dishonored and did not lessen her beauty for she was beautiful to him. The shame was not hers but those who inflicted those wounds. He would laughingly say that the only shameful thing is her self professed poor horsemanship but he would try to overlook that.

It was like a dream that there was such a man, seemingly rough but so gentle with her. He was funny and so caring, and his men loved him and respected him. And he loved and respected her. He comforted her when Sweetrobin died in his sleep. He would not hurt her. Sansa was so scared that she would wake up from this dream and see Petyr's ratlike eyes and feel his hands groping her and holding her down.

When Eomer left with his men to fight against the most impossible odds, he came to her late the night before even though the healers tried to shoo him away. She tried to be brave like her mother even though this may be the last she would ever see him. It was important for her to be strong, to show her faith in him, and to not show her fears - for him to not to worry as he needed to stay focused. Yet when he held her, she could not stop trembling. His hands held her shoulders, and she leaned up to kiss him. She did not cry - even when he kissed her wrist and her hand that held out her favor, the blue silk ribbon that held her braids.

Alongside his sister and the steward, she saw the men leave. Like his sister, she stood tall and stoic, her flaming red hair shone like a flame against the grey sky. In her hand was his knife, that he gave her to keep her safe. She stood watch until she could no longer see them.

The waiting was the worst even worse than the itchy dry skin underneath her casts covering her fractured left leg and fractured left arm that tormented her days and nights. One time she joked with him that she was half a woman and then remembered her first husband. At the Vale, she thought Tyrion was kind but now she realized what true kindness was. If Eomer were in his little shoes, he would have never ever allow that farce of wedding to even happen much less allow her to undress in front of him against her will.

His sister's spirit was so dark and only Faramir's presence seemed to lighten it. Lady Eowyn was suspicious of her, and rightfully so as she appeared out of nowhere. Eowyn thought she bewitched her brother who before showed little to passing interest in girls. Was she a spy or some witch?

Sansa told her everything, her being publicly stripped and beaten, her being molested and raped by a man who perversely made her call him father as he fucked her, calling her Cat, his nickname for her mother, and her being always afraid surrounded by enemies. She told her of how she hid inside herself, remembering her family, now mostly dead or missing, her home and her friends. She maintained her armor of courtesy to keep them from breaking her spirit. Eowyn understood and did not judge when she whispered that she jumped to her death, taking that poor boy with her.

Eowyn held her and said one word - "Sister."

When Eomer returned hale and victorious, her cup runneth over and over. She was ecstatic - she did not see anything but him astride his horse Firefoot. He was laughing and smiling. When he vaulted off his horse, she hobbled quickly to him, with him pretending to be knocked down by her exuberant embrace. With Erkenbrand using his horse and Firefoot to shield them from view, Eomer passionately kissed his lady, his Queen of Love and Beauty.

Months later when she fully healed, Eomer made his sister's word come true when he wed his queen with his eored serenading the two with songs she wrote for their wedding. They sang of their horse lord who fell for the red lady who could not ride, but who sang like a bird. To much laughter, Eomer ad-libbed and sang that the red lady was as fierce as a wolf if anyone ate the last lemoncake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song whose title I borrowed for this short ficlet and also inspired by the great writing of Ophiras -
> 
>  
> 
> <http://archiveofourown.org/works/4777415/chapters/10928294>


	100. Three Knights and a Baby (Gerold, Oswell and Arthur and baby Jon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> Ned never goes to the Tower of Joy and Jaehaerys Targaryen(tentative name) is raised by 3 members of the Kingsguard in Essos where they try to raise power. Under their tutelage, he becomes the finest swordsman the world has ever seen and he sets to reclaim what is his by birthright, all while falling for a certain Stark girl along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Tommyginger

Oswell, that arse wipe, kept calling him the ugliest nursemaid. It was too much - crying baby, poop, taunts from Arsehell and that sanctimonious Arthur telling him that he was holding the baby incorrectly (What did he know about holding a baby????? He probably has never been with a woman other than his sister, much less with a babe). It was enough to drive a man to drink!

When they finally weaned Jaeherys from the bottle to eating solid food, the men did not applaud his skill but instead that arse Oswell saying that it was his body odor that did the trick! 

Fuck! It was fucking hot here and he wasn't going to walk about in loin cloths! He was a fucking Kingsguard, damn it! Although he did not wear the armor or the chain mail, he wore a light tunic and long pants like civilized men unlike Arthur and especially Oswell who paraded around like fucking peacocks.

====

Oswell had to laugh at the old man, standing so proudly while sweating like a pig in heat. It was hilarious and even Arthur could not help snickering whenever the old coot was not looking. 

And the boy they raised was a mirror image of Ole Jerry, always looking sour and pouty but actually a good egg. He took after both Jerry and Art that way, always honorable to a fault. He tried to teach the boy to be sneaky but the boy always ratted him out. He loved Jaeherys and knew that he would grow up to be a good man like the old fart, Jerry.

Oswell would never tell the White Bull that he was his childhood hero and still was his hero - he admired him for his fortitude, for his bravery, for his honor, and, last but not least, for saving his sorry arse so many times.

=======

Arthur knew that he should be above this but he could not help but enjoy the good natured bickering of Ser Gerold and Ossie, his best friend. They were like an old married couple, like his parents (but not like the King and the poor Queen). It was hilarious. Even moreso when Ser Gerold caught him smirking and glared at him.

But he knew that Ser Gerold really cared for both of them, strangely enough more for Ossie. Ser Gerold always fought next to Ossie, covering his weak left side. Arthur thought that was why Jaeherys was slightly stronger using his left sword arm than his right. He was drilled so many times to protect his left side by their old mentor.

The boy was a dangerous fighter. From Ossie, he learned how to fight dirty and how to use makeshift weapons (like his hard head) as his friend was notorious for being disarmed (and still winning). From him, the boy learned the proper techniques for every weapon. What tied their teachings seamlessly together was Ser Gerold who explained that the key was to die last, to do whatever it takes to fight another day. He made sure that young Jaeherys knew that.

Sometimes Arthur would watch the boy and see his father. They both were introspective and tended to be melancholy. It was a shame that Jaeherys focused on the darkness, the darkness brewing in the kingdom they escaped from, rather than the beauty all around them. Rhaegar rarely smiled, but for when he was with Lyanna. His face would light up the room. He hoped to see Jaeherys smile like that.

When the boy, nay a man, wanted to stop at his mother's home before they lead their forces to storm King's Landing, Arthur was worried that he would be disappointed. His mother ran off with his father, dishonoring her family. But still he hoped for the best, knowing that Ned Stark was a pragmatic and reasonable man and would treat Jaeherys well for the sake of his sister.

=======

They humored him - he knew that. Oswell thought it was a waste of time, and Ser Gerold asked him to think hard what he wanted from the encounter, muttering that some things were better left unsaid. Arthur told him that neither Ser Gerold nor Oswell truly understood the depth of love his parents had for each other. But yet his closest confidante tried to dissuade him, saying he was a Targaryen, not a Stark. He must not forget his blood, his true heritage.

When Jaeherys met with Lord Ned Stark alone, he was shocked to see his older self looking at him. The way Lord Stark spoke, concisely and with much thought, made him think of Ser Gerold when Oswell was far away. Jaeherys respected this man who loved his sister, his brother and his father, but who decided to hold, to not further incite the violence that roiled the kingdom and threatened to tear it apart. Lord Stark was no coward but actually courageous in keeping the North out of the fray, neither declaring for the then King, King Aerys, nor for his foster brother, the current King Robert.

But the Warden of the North did not allow him to meet his wife and his children. Lord Stark did not need to explain his reasons but he did. He said King Aerys was a mad king, his father sullied his sister's reputation and that he did not support his claim. He was a Targaryen, even a Snow , but not a Stark. Jaeherys had no claims to the North - they belonged to his sons and daughters.

When the Warden vacated the small room, Jaeherys felt even more empty inside. He knew he was a fool to hope that the Starks, his only surviving kin, would welcome him with open arms as family. But then he felt Oswell's hand on his shoulder, squeezing it. He did have a family, albeit unorthodox - as Oswell told him many times, Arthur as his father, Jerry as his ugly mother and Oswell as the handsomer older brother. He knew that he had not only three guards who fiercely protected him but three fathers who were just as fierce with their love for him.

Jaeherys knew he should not look back before he left Winterfell but he did. His eyes widened to see in the window the most beautiful girl - hair like spun fine copper and gold threads, rosy cheeks, sweet lips and the bluest eyes. He stopped Arthur and whispered that he needed to meet her, this vision of the Maiden. 

When Arthur saw the pretty girl blush, he felt that he saw this before, the same looks shared by Rhaegar and Lyanna when their eyes first alit upon each other. Pulling the boy away, Arthur loudly whispered no, never ever, NO! Oswell laughed, and Ser Gerold smacked the back of Oswell's head and his own, muttering that foolishness was contagious. 

But later that night Ser Gerold said if he won the battles and the war the right way, conducted himself with valor, he may be able to win her hand. But he mustn't steal her - that was not the right way. The White Bull sadly shook his head at that, remembering his prince.

=======

It may be foolish but he could not forget her kind eyes. It was for her that he was merciful, sending Myrcella and Tommen to Lord Stark and sending the brat Joffrey to the Wall. But he showed no mercy to Lord Tywin Lannister, Ser Jaime Lannister and the Queen for they deserved none, spitting vitriol and insults at him, his mother and the final straw, the men who raised him.

Without much hope, he wrote to Lord Stark asking for her hand. She would be his true queen. He would cherish her - there would be no other warming his bed or standing by his side. Jaeherys hoped that his prowess in battle and his actions towards the young Baratheons spoke to his valor and honor, what he was taught by his mentors. He received no response.

On the eve of his coronation, he met many beautiful ladies but none compared to her. But then he saw red flames of her hair in the crowd, he smiled as his Dragon Queen had finally come to claim his heart that was hers the day he set his eyes on her.


	101. Not Yours (Margaery/Sansa and Joffrey)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> Sansa x Margaery -- Semi-public sex
> 
> it can be in a rose garden if you feel like being ~meta

Grandmother told her that it would be easy to find another auburn maned beauty for her, with legs even longer than her love's slender legs, with fuller rose tipped breasts than her love's perky breasts, with larger ass than her lover's rounded ass. But that girl is not her love. She would not be Sansa whose lips were so sweet, as sweet as her kind nature.

Despite her hard embittered exterior, Lady Olenna had a soft heart when it came to her family, especially when it came to her, the beloved Rose Princess. All she truly had to do was whisper to her grandmother that she loved her, and that was that (although it did help that her lady love was well connected to three grand houses). The plan quickly changed.

Before the little birds could sing, she managed to convince the mad King to preside over the marriage of his former betrothed to her eldest brother in return for exorbitant promises of forces, supplies and gold coins as well as a small token of her affections. She had to refrain from gagging and flinching when she allowed him to kiss her. But she knew that her act had to be realistic for her love.

The fool rushed to Highgarden, hoping for more tokens of her affections as she was so ever skillful with her tongue. They easily captured him after their men garbed in Frey colors ambushed and slaughtered his Kingsguard, pretending to capture the two ladies and letting one of the King's man escape. Hopefully, the Queen Dowager and the Lannisters would believe that the Freys betrayed them as they did the Starks. They already purchased Varys' silence, and her grandmother was making sure that the Littlefinger was silenced forever.

The wedding and the feast were lovely with the gardens overflowing with roses. Her Sansa was radiant with the Tyrell cloak over her shimmery gown of gossamer silks. Her squeak of surprise when she was passionately kissed was so endearing. As she promised, the King did watch Sansa's wedding, however not to her elder brother Willas, but instead to her in her matching gown now covered with the Stark cloak. She may have not told him that he would be gagged, bounded, encaged, and castrated. Oops. 

With her love's blessing, Joffrey also witnessed the bedding when he was wheeled to a secluded part of the garden that was softly lit with candles. Her love's back was towards him. Sansa kneeled down on a soft bed of cloverleaves and laid her head down on the cushioned bench. As she pulled up Sansa's gown to only uncover her legs, wrapping the gown around one arm, Margaery buried her face between Sansa's legs and lavished her love with kisses, licks and with her fingers. Her love was more vocal than before especially when there were angry noises in the cage, muffled yells and clanking of the chains hitting the bars of the cage. After Sansa reached her pleasure twice, they exchanged positions with the only difference is that Margaery made a show of slowly and seductively removing her gown which was rewarded with more loud noises from the cage. Sansa was a quick learner who slowly brought her to her own orgasms.

She did not expect it when Sansa turned to face him and removed her own gown, sitting on the bench with her legs spread open. Staring defiantly at Joffrey, Sansa touched herself, stroking her flat stomach, then cupping her breasts with her tiny hands. She lightly squeezed her nipples which made Margaery moan loudly and the cage rattle. Then one hand shyly moved down and touched her own red curls, shivering with delight. Margaery could not restrain herself, and she straddled Sansa, kissing her sweet lips, her neck and her breasts as her hands roamed freely, squeezing, stroking, petting, and fingering. 

After each kiss, they chanted in unison, alternating "Mine" and "Not yours." After awhile, they only saw and heard each other. Sansa was hers, and she Sansa's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very messy premise. 
> 
> The plan was for the Lannisters to believe that they were betrayed by the Freys. I truly do not know how that would work.


	102. Sansa Greyjoy (Robb)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> Sansa Theon - House Swap
> 
> Sansa Greyjoy and Theon Stark. How does this change things?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Sansa is quite OOC but I imagined her being an ironborn and worshipping her older sister, who was already participating in raids, would change her point of view. And I imagined that Ned would allow her to train as that is part of her heritage - that he wanted to believe that at some point that she would be released and return home.
> 
> I focused only on her relationship with Robb as I imagined her being older than Robb and Jon, and too old to truly hang around the younger Starklings. I probably should have wrote about her relationship with Jon which would be actually fascinating to explore - the only excuse was the length of the drabble (because I screw stuff up when posting >4.3K words on LJ).
> 
> In this drabble, she looks like an ironborn, dark hair, grey eyes.

Still after all these years, Sansa remembered that day when they took her from her wailing mother's arms. Their brothers all dead - it was between her older sister Asha and herself on who was to be the hostage. Always brave and already hardened, Asha volunteered, sneering at everyone and calling them all cunts. She snorted at that memory at how audacious her sister was. But her father grabbed her and gave her away as if she was worth nothing. As she struggled, kicking one of the fucking knights in the balls like how Asha taught her, she saw how crumpled and defeated her sister looked and how distraught her mother was. But her father stood tall, he was a Greyjoy and he never cared for any of them. _What is dead may never die._

Sansa knew that this was a weakness, her longing for her poor mother and her fierce sister. She needed to be stronger, kill that crying girl and become a true ironborn like her sister. Yet still she also wanted to be part of the Stark family. They were good people. They were kind to her, allowing her to pursue her love of archery even though Lady Catelyn of course disapproved. Each bullseyes she hit, she visualized that mean mug of her father. She also learned to master the hand axe like the one her sister brandished.

Robb was a much better brother than her blood brothers who often tormented her and Asha. At night, they sometimes whispered their secrets, his infatuations of some girl that he would do nothing about. She rolled her eyes at that behind his back as there were ways to have pleasure without getting the girl pregnant. But she would never tell him, not corrupt him - he was a good person, a better person than she. And she knew it was stupid but she confessed her fears that his father would execute her because her father was crazy as fuck. But yet it felt so much better when Robb held her, telling her that he would never let that happen as he would help her escape (they could run away together). But between duty and herself, she was not sure if Robb would ever go against his father - he would never do anything to dishonor his house.

But sometimes she forgot to steel her heart like when he shared his dire wolf with her, saying that he named their wolf Grey Wind because the color of his fur matched the sea grey color of her eyes. They laughed often at Robb's bad jokes and even wrestled even though Lady Catelyn disapproved of their closeness. It was not like what the Lady thought was happening - she was not seducing Robb. Sansa would never use him and treat him like that, like the way she treated the traveling men of the Night's Watch that visited Winterfell.

When the wildlings attacked, her eyes only focused on Robb, immediately dispatching the two fighting him. And when he yelled at alarm when a spear lady held a knife against Bran's neck, Sansa immediately threw her dirk into her face. Luckily, they survived the attack with a few shallow cuts and bruises.

That day was the first time they truly fought - Robb accused her of needlessly endangering his brother's life. Seeing that anger and so frustrated that he did not understand (you can never negotiate with wildlings who were like ironman, people like that cannot be reasoned with), she ran away from him, deep into the woods.

It was so cold, so dark. This was it, such irony that it would her own actions that result in her death, instead of her father's. She wanted to laugh at the stupidity but knew if she did, she would cry. But then she saw Grey Wind running towards her. Few minutes later, Robb came and vaulted off his horse. They both cried. Holding her in his arms, Robb promised to never leave her, making her promise to never leave him.

And she never left his side. Not when his father left with Arya and Theon to King's Landing. Not when his father was executed. Not when the fucking Boltons betrayed them and killed his youngest brothers. That night was the darkest night but she kept him from spiraling into despair.

He was hers, and she his, even if no one knew and even if he kept the promise to the Freys. She saw Lord Walder Frey and his wife, his daughters, and his good daughters, and she knew exactly what type of man he was, a sick, weak man who was easily slighted. Her honor was not tied to her maidenhood, which was lost so long ago. Her Wolf Lord was her salt husband, and she his iron wife in truth even if the world saw him wedded to Lady Roslin Frey and guarded by his fierce Iron Maiden.

Each wave of attack, they obliterated the enemy. The Flayed Men. The Ironmen (installing her sister as King). The Lions. The Stags. Their leaders each kneeled to him before he swung his sword. It was right and just.

But when his man snatched young chubby cheeked Tommen from his crying nursemaid, she stopped him and looked beseechingly at her King. Robb knew of that memory that still haunted her even though she tried to bury it.

He shook his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not touch upon Theon Stark but I imagined that he and Arya were able to escape.


	103. Bullseyes (Theon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> Sansa Theon - House Swap
> 
> Sansa Greyjoy and Theon Stark. How does this change things?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is mention of torture.

Theon knew that he should spend less time with Sansa, Mother would not approve, but the Iron Maiden as she called herself was so much fun and was surprisingly patient. 

She even made Jon snort out his water in the last training ground when she taunted Robb in their last match, calling him Pretty Boy and saying that he should spend less time preening in front of mirrors and strutting like a peacock in front of the girls and more time training. Robb laughed and enjoyed her taunts although he ended up on his back when she caught him unawares with a hard jab of her blunted practice axe to his stomach. When she came to pick him up, he grabbed her down and they wrestled in the mud, both laughing and giggling until Mother glared at them. They stopped but smirked when she turned her back.

Both he and Bran were initially hopeless in archery but she spent time after chores to help them with their stance, never once teasing them as his brothers tended to do. He was frustrated that he never hit the bullseye that she hit every time. With such hate in her normally playful eyes, she told him that she imagined her worst enemy - that was her secret. But at that time, he did not think he hated anyone enough to want to kill. And she called him a sweet summer child and told him that he was lucky and blest.

After leaving their home, he finally realized how true her words were. The killing of his dire wolf Lucky. The execution of Father. The daily beatings. Arya gone and likely dead. He wanted to kill them all. 

Every day he prayed for his brother to come, for the Iron Maiden to exact the iron price. He remembered how the combined forces of Lord Stannis Baratheon and his brother were obliterated by the defense mounted in King's Landing. From the top of the tower they kept him chained, he saw the brutal efficiency of and ugly fighting of his brother's forces, just like the way Sansa taught them long ago. The mad King's men lain down their weapons, begging for mercy. If they were met with his father's men, they would all be alive but they faced vengeful Robb and his even angrier Iron Maiden who spat they would get the same mercy as his father. The only mercy given was that it was fast.

There was no such mercy for King Joffrey or his mother. He watched as they took turns torturing them, first Joffrey then his mother. Then they stopped, and he shot their enemies. 

Bullseyes.


End file.
